


Game of Cat and Snake

by Klaizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bit of Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kissing, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mild Language, Not everything is tagged, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Romance, Sarcasm, School Life, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Tension, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaizu/pseuds/Klaizu
Summary: Scarlet for the fiery hearts of the brave lions.Emerald for the clever minds of the cunning snakes.Scarlet for false bravery. Emerald for true loyalty.Imagine yourself as a witch (you may be also an Animagus). After the entrance the Sorting Hat had decided you to be a Gryffindor, simply accepting your fate you’d joined the said House. Past few years you’d met new friends, learned about magic, spells and charms, and of course joined the rivalry between the four Houses.Your close friend and a chaser of the Gryffindor House had found in your fourth year a new friend claiming that the poor man was his lost brother, buddy and a great Quidditch player and a Slytherin. In the begging, you’d managed to avoid the topic of him introducing you to the other guy. But as the fifth year set off, you’d surrendered and agreed to meet the boy.As the time passed not every Slytherin was that bad as you had previously thought…





	1. A Friend of a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begging of the story is mostly fluff. Spells or such will be explained in the end note. Pluses are announcements for changing of POVs or time skips. Instead of 'ō' I am using 'ou', please understand. Enjoy!

To master the art of transfiguration hours and hours of hard work are needed, a clear mind and a strong will as well, especially, when not everything works according to the plan. Transformations in particular hold many dangers and human transfiguration includes such. Simply put; learning how to become a full Animagus, a shapeshifter, is hard and takes a lot of time.

When you had been learning about the transfiguration you had come across many books, read thorough many tips and heard many wise advices from the professor of transfiguration class. Still it had taken a lot of time. A lot of annoying mornings when a tail from failed attempts remained and a lot of laughter from your closest dear friends.

Yet you had mastered it and was all smug about it, you could have been, it was indeed a great achievement!

+

You silently walked through a hallway. One quiet step after another. Head raised high.

Students around you hadn’t paid even the slightest attention to your small presence. But you’d noticed how two first year girls were eagerly pointing their fingers your way with sparkling eyes. Confidently you swung your tail and cut your ears with all grace jumping up on a near banister where sat a small devil. The two girls giggled as you elegantly continued your walk up on the stone banister, your presence suddenly more noticeable.

Once you had made it to the wooden door leading to the professor of transfiguration class (and master of transfiguration in general), you waited for anyone to open the door for you. With fluffy paws one can’t open any door anyhow well. A Hufflepuff’s student left the door in a while and you sneaked into the room thorough the closing entrance. Elegantly you walked over to a huge wooden table full of some old leathered books and other unimportant objects. You jumped up on the table and boldly sat on the top of the paper on which was the old professor writing.

“Oh, what do we have here?” he glanced up at you and a small smirk formed on his lips. He reached out and patted your head, his grin was widening with a sudden proudness. The smile on the old man face brought a warm feeling to your chest. “What a pretty kitty you are… Magnificent job, seems like the hours of hard work paid off–” The professor’s praising was interrupted.

The door creaked open taking both your and professor’s attention. A tall man with a messy black bed-head walked in. His lips were tight and lacked colour, his bright brown eyes resembled the one of feline. The student's jaw was sharp and shoulders underneath the black cape were wide. The green tie was lazily put around his neck. The Slytherin looked your way then toward the professor. “Professor Nekomata, I am sorry to interrupt your work.” His eyes again flickered to you, he slightly frowned. “I wanted to ask for the book you’ve recommended me in the class. I asked in the library and they sent me to you as you currently have all the copies.”

You glanced over at the frowning professor. The old man’s brows furrowed then a sudden realisation washed over his wrinkled features. “Haha, sorry, sorry.” He patted your head again. “Can you hand him the Third Book of Transfiguration?” Professor Nekomata was looking at you with a small smirk.

Nonchalantly you jumped over the edge of the table and transformed back into your human form, black cape rippled in the air as you elegantly straightened yourself. Smoothly you walked over to the bookshelf and took the requested book handing it over to the tall student. You heard professor’s snicker as the Slytherin only stared at you unable to take the book or speak up, his eyes were wide with awe. You raised an eyebrow and motioned to your outstretched hand while a discreet smirk played on your lips.

“Sorry,” the student took the book from your hand.

“Kuroo, you shouldn’t gape at a lady like that, your admiration is too obvious,” laughed Nekomata. “Close your mouth, boy.”

The raven-haired male glared at the professor shortly. “I am sorry for my discourtesy, _lady_ , your cat form is very… attractive,” he cheekily winked and then smirked your way. You only side-glanced him and rolled your eyes inwardly. “I didn’t know we already have an Animagus in our year, what’s more surprising you are one of Gryffindors.”

You narrowed your eyes. “I wasn’t planning to shout it out to the world, Slytherin–”

“My, my, if you want to argue with one another then go outside,” spoke up the professor. Both of you looked his way and instantly silenced yourselves, his brows elevated. “Kuroo, go through the book slowly and carefully, like that you hopefully won’t mess up later.” Calling your name, he then spoke to you: “About registration we’ll talk later, you still aren’t in your last year and it’s unusual to achieve something so big this fast. We are not a school specializing in transfiguration, so let’s leave it for later.” Professor grinned wickedly. “Well done, practise thoughtfully and your talent will only grow. Now can I help the two of you with anything else?” Neither of you said anything so professor Nekomata politely kicked you out of his office.

Kuroo closed the door behind you two and turned to you, unfortunately you hadn’t been waiting for him. Your legs had already set a fast pace to get yourself as far as possible, though your pace didn’t help you at all. You edged the corner and he was already by your side, his hands were in his pockets as his walk didn’t look anyhow near as fast as yours.

_‘Why must he be so tall?!’_

“You don’t have to run away, Kitty.” A playfulness filled his deep voice. “My bites aren’t anyhow venomous as you might think.”

You glared up at his smug smirk. “You’re making me sick.”

“Said a kitten with a blush on her cheeks.”

You rolled your eyes and that time you hadn’t even had to hide it. “That’s a forming anger and frustration, _dear_ ,” you retorted with a strong sardonic accent on the ending word. You heard him chuckle so you shot another hateful glare his way, Kuroo only grinned back.

Tetsurou Kuroo was one of the best beaters in the school. He was always trying to act cool and all smug and partly it worked. All girls in the school knew his name. But Kuroo was scheming the same way as any of the snakes. You were in the same grade as that freakishly tall unfortunately handsome jerk so you were meeting him quiet often. To your delight he had never paid you any attention which was reassuring–

“You know, now I wonder why I’ve never paid you any attention in the class, you seem interesting.” You shot his way a glare, he hadn’t been reading your mind, right? “Always sitting in the back seats, clever but silent about it, honestly you are kind of a strange Gryffindor…” He lengthened his strides, because you had fastened your footsteps. You weren’t going to speak with one of the snakes not alone with Kuroo. “Wait! You sit with Bokuto! Are you _the_ friend of his?” You wavered for a while, but was fast to shake it off, yet it hadn’t gone unnoticed. “So you are! _Lucky!_ Which means you are the girl who is always chatting with him and laughing always getting reprimand–”

“Your ‘I’ve never paid you any attention’ is quite extensive,” you growled and looked back at him. “Stop following me and go back to your dungeons, Slytherin.”

“We have the same class, Kitty,” he grinned widely.

You cried out and entered the classroom. You made a hasty way to your seat in the last row to sit next to your light-haired friend. Koutarou was gleefully chatting with Morisuke Yaku, who seemed more than annoyed by the overexcited airhead. Shimizu was reading something not paying any attention to the gleeful duo.

Kou was always close to you, you had spent most of your childhood together so you had got used to his annoyance and loudness and he on the other hand to your minuses. Kou with Morisuke, a short with even shorter-temper and light nightly cut hair Gryffindor, and Shimizu, beautiful and elegant Gryffindor chaser, were the closest ones to you.

You opened your mouth to greet your friends, but the tall wizard was faster. “Hey, Bokuto!” Kuroo waved at your friend.

“Oh! Kurooooo! Haha! Good morns! What’s with that smug face?” Koutarou stood up to greet the taller wizard. Mori visibly relaxed seeing that his hyper friend got distracted and he could leave, he only shortly nodded your way and disappeared into the class. The boy with crazy hairstyle noticed your presence a second later and called your name very loudly. “Good morning!” Kou grinned as you sat in your place with a grimace. “Bro, no way, you managed to piss her off so early in the morning? How did you do it!” laughed the Gryffindor.

When you were placing your books on the table you’d looked up to the duo realising something. Your face twisted, which added to their amusement. “No way,” you breathed out and hid your face in your arms. “This is the friend you’ve wanted to introduce to me?” you asked still hiding in your black cape.

The boys chuckled but their laughter fast died as the door from the classroom flung opened with a loud slam and the professor of Defence against the Dark Arts graciously entered. White hair, sunken eyes and a constant frown painted on his wrinkled face, professor Washijou (Head of the Slytherin House). Kuroo swiftly left for his seat. The whole class quietened as the short professor of defence walked past. You slowly moved closer to Koutarou and nudged him, with a raised brow he looked at you. “How did you even become a friend with him? He’s a Slytherin and all smug about it.”

“Through Quidditch and a small prank, I guess,” Kou thought aloud, his round orbs glanced at you. “He’s not _so_ bad.”

“’He’s not so bad’, my ass,” you grumpily uttered back and with pout looked back toward the board just in time to notice that professor Washijou was looking your way and the class was completely quiet. You gulped and shot your eyes to the desk.

Your name was announced as the professor’s angered voice echoed in the class. “Do you have anything you want to share with us?” You shook your head. “Well, for your acceptable marks and usually good behaviours, I’ll let it be this time, but next time,” his look narrowed, “shelves in old quarters of the library haven’t been dusted in a lifetime.”

“Yes, professor,” you spoke up, your voice resonated the same way thanks to the deadly silence in the class. “I am sorry; it won’t happen again.”

“I am certain about that.”

Professor then started the class and you tried to pay perfect attention, only if there wasn’t a laughing idiot next to you. Yeah, Koutarou was very gleefully laughing at your slip. You tried to silence him with your elbow, but it only added to the boy’s amusement. After a while you gave in and looked at the board only to see Kuroo, who was warily looking back at your shared desk. You glared at his visible amusement, but unlike your housemate he wasn’t at least laughing that joyfully.

“Is there something wrong with my class?” Your eyes widened as you’d noticed the question was directed toward you. Professor Washijou was watching you cautiously.

“Nothing, professor,” you answered frightened of what would come next. Everyone knew that the Head of the Slytherin House was a tiny little bit biased against Gryffindor students so the scarlet tie on your neck wasn’t very helping.

“Then pay attention!” he shouted and you flinched.

“Yes,” you replied swiftly. Till the end of the bloody lesson you hadn’t looked anywhere but at the board, writing down everything important and trying to answer every absurd question, which was shot your way. Once the lesson had ended you curled into the bench and cried out. “Why me?”

Koutarou burst into a loud laugher right next to you. You glared at him and then with a disgust looked away. “That’s a normal routine, that old snake simply doesn’t like us,” sighed another student seated in front of you. Sawamura Daichi looked back at you and smiled, as well as you and Kou he had and emblem of Gryffindor on his cape. “At least you knew the answer to most of his questions, if it was me or Bokuto, we would have ended in the library.”

You tiredly smiled back at the black-haired male with deep brown eyes. “I am surprised myself that I haven’t ended there, honestly.”

“Well, what’s next–?” Sawamura wondered aloud but stopped as another person entered your conversation.

“Potions,” smiled down at him Kuroo.

Sawamura’s lips twisted and he tried to pull a smile but it was awfully forced. “I was asking my friends here, but thanks,” he stood up and shot a glare toward the taller Slytherin. “Now if you excuse me.” Sawamura swiftly left and by the door joined a giant with brown hair put in a bun and a yellow tie around his neck.

Kuroo with a blank look watched as Sawamura with Azumane left the classroom. You were silently searching his sharp eyes wondering what that look meant. Your stare took the Slytherin’s attention and he grinned your way then snickered smugly. “That was some lesson for you, Kitty.” You only growled back.

“Kitty?” Bokuto curiously queried. His eyebrow inhumanly shot up.

“I’ve mastered Human Transfiguration, so I am now an un-official Animagus,” you grinned proudly at Kou whose light brown orbs widened. “Though I need to polish it, but from now on no tails in the mornings!” You laughed as your friend brought you to a tight hug.

“Congratz!! So you can transform into a cat? That’s awesome!” beamed Kou. You nodded excitedly back. “Show me! Please, pretty please!”

You flashed Kou a confident smirk and sat further away. You placed your hands on the desk and in no time, you’d change into a feline which walked across the wooden board, proudly holding your head high and elegantly swinging your tail. Koutarou only stared in awe, he then outstretched his hand and patted your head. “You are such a nice kitty,” he grinned happily. You nuzzled to his touch then seated yourself across from Kou while looking at him.

But ignoring the other wizard showed to be a bad idea. Out of nowhere calloused hands took you around your waist of the desk, you hissed and tried to get out of the grip, but soon you were pulled to a chest of the tall Slytherin. Kuroo was smirking down at you while he stroked your head, his fingers were tracing down your back. His rough hand against your furry back froze you for good few seconds. Did he even realize, that the fur hadn’t changed the bloody fact that it was your back?! Kuroo hadn’t even ended the long stroke when you scratched his nose and jumped out of his embrace swiftly transforming back into your human form and glaring at him.

“Asshole,” you hissed Kuroo’s way. The tall raven-haired male was holding his nose, his lips twisted thanks to the stinging pain. You moved for your things trying to ignore Koutarou’s perplexed expression. “I am leaving, see you in the class, Kou,” you took your heavy books and left the duo alone.

Your pace again was fast but clumsy. You supressed the need to scratch your back as you still could feel his hand there. You were angry with him, that he probably hadn’t even realized what had he done. But most importantly you were angry with yourself for still feeling his long fingers against your skin. You cursed aloud knowing that your cheeks were red.

+

Dusk was falling upon the school when Kuroo had been lazily walking back to his chamber. One hand held his broomstick and the other was showed in his pocket. His sharp eyes darting the dark hall for what, he hadn’t known, his senses only relaxed once he had entered the common room of Slytherins. “You’re already here,” snickered the tall beater seeing who was present by a fireplace.

A younger brilliant wizard shot him a side glance keeping his eyes on the book while speaking. “They were talking nonsenses so I left short after the professor did.” The blonde hair was receding to his natural black locks, his seemingly uncaring eyes swiftly reading across the lines of the herb book. The youngster was sitting in the wide leathered couch in front of the fireplace. Behind the couch was a long table with few chairs and silvery green lamps were hanging from the ceiling. It was cold in the common room, but the green and silver dim light held some magic.

“The girls must’ve been disappointed,” sang out playfully Kuroo as he sat next to him on the couch earning a silence from the boy seated next to him. “Kenma,” whined Kuroo to get the youngster’s attention. “Look at my nose! Can you believe that a cat scratched me? ME?” Despite his whining voice, Kuroo was widely grinning.

Kenma looked up from his book to observe the scratch, then looked back to the herbs in his hands. “That’s what you get for picking up other people’s cats. You should’ve let it be, it visibly didn’t want to cuddle with you.”

Kuroo laid his head on the backrest and scoffed. “You think so?” Kuroo breathed out. He thought back to the accident, his eyes widened and a smirk formed on his lips. “Though she blushed when I picked her up, haha, she was even flustered! Guess someone does like to be scratch on their back.”

“Are you mad?” frowned Kenma glancing from his book to the satisfied face of the beater. “Cats do not blush.”

“Oh, they do, my friend,” smirked Kuroo widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spells yet. Just another small notice. The story is more about Kuroo/Reader than anything or anyone else. It’s written either from Reader's or his POV. About mine portraited Reader's feelings or his and such. I am not focusing on other couples; they’re in the background.


	2. A Book, a Broomstick and a Charm

A small cat was seated on the window casually licking its paw as the silver-haired Gryffindor ran around. You suppressed a chuckle, which would come out as a wide meow, seeing how Koutarou was indifferent toward your cat form. That was just typical for his restlessness.

Few days had passed since your first meeting and you had been skilfully avoiding the Slytherin with the eternal bedhead. Kou had been occasionally teasing you about it and as both boys were up to any challenge, they had focused on you and your liking of Kuroo or at least on keeping you in the Slytherin’s proximity (which was challenging itself).

You snickered as you jumped down and walked down the hallway. Your elegant steps silently passed busy halls toward a small courtyard. In the middle of it rose an old ash tree, its leaves were colourfully falling, making a dark orange carpet on the top of cobblestones. The massive trunk was surrounded by few seats and there sat two witches with blue emblems on their capes.

“Look! Come here, kitty.” One of them outstretched a hand toward you. You raised a brow sceptically. “Come here,” she pleaded, her voice pitched high. You were about to leave when you’d noticed Kou and the Slytherin entering the corridor surrounding the square. You reluctantly walked over to them and sat between them lowly purring to give them the needed push to play with you and hid you from the duo. “You are so cute,” the short-haired girl praised.

“Hey, look over there,” the other girl pushed her friend. “That’s Kuroo!” she beamed. You curiously glanced at her.

“Yeah, whatever,” answered her friend. With a smirk, you snuggled to her side. “Seems like someone agrees.”

“Cat’s opinion doesn’t count! Just  _look_  at him!”

“Oh, that’s the Gryffindor’s chaser, yeah, he’s handsome.” With a loud meow, you’d tried to express your laughter. The short-haired girl sure nicely dodged that mentioning of the tall Slytherin.

“Don’t be so bitter!”

The short-haired girl was silent for a while. “He fucked my sister,” said the witch still stroking your back. Both you and her friend dropped your jaws. “I must agree that sis is persistent, but he slept with her and then kicked her out of the room, no words after. Sister cried only once, and it was that night saying that she wasn’t  _the right one_. I am just mad that he slept with her at all.” The witch’s voice was clouded with sadness, you rubbed your head on her thigh and meowed. “Thank you, don’t fall for him too, kitty. They’ve finally spotted you,” she said with a small smile. You shot your look toward the two boys.

“There you are!” laughed Koutarou running your way, you meowed toward the girls and ran off.

“Don’t chase after it!” You heard the short-haired girl from Ravenclaw.

“Excuse us, ladies,” grinned Kuroo and ran short after Koutarou to chase you down.

+

Other days you had managed to hide from them simply in your room, only Kou could enter the common room of Gryffindor, but luckily hadn’t been bold enough to bark into girl’s quarters. Out of the Gryffindor dorms, you had been quite skilled in avoiding them also. For few days, you had been the one successful. But the play of cat and mouse had to end sooner or later.

One afternoon came to you Koutarou sheepishly (suspicious) asking you, if he could tag along while your study session with Sawamura (super suspicious). You’d agreed to study with your dumb friend and waited for them in the library. You had chosen a desk close to windows and deep in the huge reading room not to disturb other wizards and witches. Your friends, no, Kou could be very loud if he wanted to.

Silently you prepared needed books and were quietly awaiting the arrival of the Gryffindors and one Slytherin. Your pretty eyes looked up feeling a stare on you, your hands tightened the grip on the book. Yeah, just as you thought; Kou with Kuroo. You couldn’t even express your joy of being, yet again, right seeing the tall Slytherin.

“As I thought,” you said coldly when the two wizards seated themselves in front of you, your eyes had been watching the book. “When you asked me about the ‘charms session’ you were plotting this already, weren’t you?” You glanced up to shot a piercing glare at the silver-haired wizard, who nervously flickered his eyes elsewhere feeling your anger mixed with a slight disappointment.

“Hey, Kitty, let’s take this as an apology for my bruised nose, ‘kay?” Kuroo grinned your way only making your glare more scorching.

“You’ve asked for it,” you hissed, but hadn’t said anything more. The Slytherin had noticed your silent surrender and with annoyingly wide grin took out his books. Watching the tall wizard as he was happily taking out his notes, brought a sigh to your lips. “Daichi will be so mad,” you whispered after a while glancing around in a search for the black-haired wizard.

“Hm, the grumpy Gryffindor is joining?” Kuroo lazily placed his elbow on the table and laid his cheek on his palm watching you from the other side. His voice was close to a mocking one.

“Watch your tongue it’s three against one,” you shot back wondering if your friend would even come for his books as there was sitting one of the snakes from the dungeons. “And stop with that Gryffindor and Slytherin mentioning.”

“You’ve called me Slytherin too, Kitty.” Kuroo gave you that knowing look, he probably knew how you were addressing him in your mind.

“Yeah, right, but after you’ve mentioned that it’s surprising that the Gryffindor House has an Animagus. It was simply a repay,” your eyes were throwing daggers his way, Kuroo’s lips remained in a smirk only his eyes darkened. With a sigh, you glanced around to spot flustered Sawamura heading your way.

“Hey Sawamura!” greeted Kou with a wide grin, Kuroo only nodded his way. Koutarou was probably kind of enjoying your fights with the other wizard.

“Daichi, I am sorry–” Sawamura grabbed his books stubbornly watching the table, when he wanted to pull away you took his wrist. “Sawamura, wait! He,” you motioned towards the Slytherin, “Kuroo is not that bad, don’t leave like this, please? He might be a Slytherin, but he hasn’t done anything to you, or did he?” you glared at Kuroo’s smug face. The tall male only shrugged. “Daichi, you want to pass your test, right?”

Sawamura reluctantly gave in and seated himself next to you. He glared at Kuroo, who only smiled back as if the smirk suddenly disappeared. You wondered if it was because he was aware of your friend’s hatred and whether he minded.

“Sorry,” you muttered to Sawamura’s surprise. “So, from where shall we start?” you asked looking around the table while opening the thick book on a random page.

As the wizards spoke up and the four of you started to learn you had noticed something painfully obvious. Kuroo didn’t need that session, he bloodily exceled in theory of every charm Kou asked him. Bit jealous but thankful you had to only paid attention to Sawamura so the session went by fast and was worth it, though, you were positive, that Kou would forget half of it (if not whole) right after the quidditch training. At least Sawamura would remember. Once you’d ended the memorizing of charms, Kuroo asked few questions about transfiguration. You were maybe a bit too excited about it, but answered each of his questions precisely.

“Even though the book is kind of old, the human transfiguration is very nicely written in the  _Transfiguration Today_ , professor Nekomata probably already talked–”

“Kuroo,” called a tall pale wizard with glasses and short blond hair. He must’ve been only a third year, yet he was so freakishly tall. You could only wonder why those Slytherins folks were so tall. “Our practice is about to start, and have you seen Daishou?”

“Nope, I haven’t seen him and am kind of glad for that,” Kuroo stood up and picked up his books. “Thanks for the session, see you later.” The blond raised an eyebrow looking at each of you earning a nudge from Kuroo. “That’s Tsukishima Kei, he’s usually this rude, don’t mind him.” Tsukishima glared at him and the older wizard only grinned back. “Bye,” with that they left.

You were watching him leave, Kuroo nudged the taller wizard once more then they disappeared from your view. You looked toward sleeping Kou. Then you noticed how Sawamura was watching you disbelievingly. “Yes?” you asked seeing that he got something on the tip of his tongue.

“Were you aware that Bokuto fell asleep after the second question from that Slytherin?” asked Sawamura.

“No… I’ve noticed now, but Kou usually sleeps through my babbling so it’s not unusual. Why? And if you are trying to indicate that I am starting to like the Slytherin guys then you are mistaking me here. It was only nice to see that someone actually hasn’t slept through my talks about transfiguration.”

Sawamura sighed. “I don’t have a time for this.” He motioned his head toward the sleeping boy. “Can you wake up Bokuto for our training? I promised to meet with professor Ukai beforehand, it’s something about third years’ participations.” You empathetically smiled at your tired friend. You two bid one another goodbye and Sawamura left while you had kept your seat in the library as the Kou was snoring quietly in front of you.

An hour maybe less passed and Kou woke up. He was looking around aimlessly. You could just tell that he couldn’t match a place with anything like his bedroom or the Gryffindor common room, then his orbs fixated on you and a sudden realization washed over his features. You giggled at his embarrassed state, he looked elsewhere his cheeks turning pink.

Once you’d picked your stuff, you left for the training field to find a group of Gryffindor players arguing with Slytherins, there were only three of the snakes, but a whole team of the mighty lions. In the front of the red clothed team stood Sawamura and by his side two main beaters Tanaka and Yamamoto. Once you got close enough to hear, you were frightened hearing the fourth years’ boys.

“What did you say? Do you want us to beat the shit out of–” Tanaka was firmly stopped by Sawamura.

“That’s not nice, you know. And by threatening us you won’t get what you seek, as the little seeker already knows.” The snake like boy motioned toward Nishinoya, who may or may not had gotten his ass kicked once he had started a fight with three of them some time ago. Noya growled and stepped toward the Slytherin chaser.

“Noya, get back,” Sawamura stood firmly in the front. “It’s our time to practise, so could you stop with your fielding and let us in as was agreed?”

“As I said, we need the fields for another half an hour,” smiled the snake boy.

“What’s happening here?” asked loudly and playfully Koutarou, but a hint of seriousness and anger appeared in his voice also. Kou joined his team, but you’d stayed where you two had stopped earlier; close to a gate leading toward a small square before the main campus, in safe proximity to help if needed or just stay back.

“They don’t want to let us in,” answered simply Shimizu holding her broomstick close, her features were cold, but eyes shone with fire.

“Is that so?” Kou cocked his eyebrow and looked down at the snake boy. “Why? Your training lasted long enough, you can continue tomorrow, so get out, now,” said Koutarou and stood in the very front of the Gryffindor star-team.

“Seems like your heads can’t keep up with–”

“What’s going on here?” asked a captain of the Slytherin House. The huge chaser came from behind the snake boy out of the training fields, by his side the rest of the team. “Daishou, what are you doing here? I’ve asked you to  _politely_ ask them, not urge them or forced them.” Ushijima, the best chaser in the school, unemotionally watched the Slytherin chaser, his lips tight, brown orbs untouched as always, his features hadn’t changed.

“Seems like our friend here was looking for a conflict,” snickered a redhead and placed his arm around Daishou’s shoulders bringing him closer toward the ground. Keeping a firm lock around his neck, the redhead leaned in and grimaced. “If you want to play these games, you can always play with me, Daishou-chan.”

“I just wanted to buy our team some time, I am sorry,” apologised Daishou, his voice making you suddenly sick.

“Tendou, let go of him.” The redhead immediately let go and with raised hands dramatically and stepped back. “Daishou, don’t ask for conflicts.” With a sickening smirk the snake boy sneaked away to the crowd of tall Slytherin Quidditch players. “I am sorry for our lateness; we are leaving now.”

“No problem,” beamed Kou and grinned widely, his eyes still held the past anger.

Your look narrowed as the team in green approached the gate. You’d met with a stone-cold look of their captain, Ushijima, who only nodded your way and passed. The snake boy was keeping his disgusting smirk and his eyes shone with mischief. Your orbs then met with sharp but strangely soft ones. Your jaw clenched as well as your fists, you managed to keep your face just the same as the beater walked past you.

Once the Slytherin team passed you allowed yourself to breathe again.

+

Past his few years in the school of witchcrafts and wizardry he had gotten used to the stifling atmosphere around the House Quidditch Cup. It was same each year, especially between the so-called brave straightforwardly stupid folks and his housemates. Yet he never had understood why the rivalry also must have made its way to the classrooms.

Kuroo lazily laid on the desk as the professor Nekomata had been picking up students to examine in front of the board. When the professor called out your name, Kuroo straightened himself and curiously watched your  _show_. With your knowledge, it would be finally something interesting, he thought. Your visible confidence brought a smirk to his lips, he loved that look of yours. Professor Nekomata seemed to lighten as well, he asked you a question and you swiftly answered with a small smile. Kuroo’s eyes softened, it was nice–

There was a quiet snort on his left side, he glanced the way to spot Daishou as he took out his wand. “ _Confundo._ ” Kuroo couldn’t hear him, only managed to read his lips, with wide eyes he looked back at you. Professor asked you another question, you were about to answer but you’d only opened your mouth and gasped. A panic took the best of you, your orbs widened, and you shamefully shook your head, your fists clenched.

“ _Finite incantatem,_ ” whispered Kuroo moving his wrist to cast the spell. Another Slytherin student next to Kuroo watched him silently, his hair incredibly light matching a shade of grey, beauty mark was on his cheek. The student glanced back at you seeing that you’d remembered what to say.

“The wizard who wants to demonstrate such a spell–” you stopped again and frustrated bit your bottom lip. This continued for a while, you had a thought, you’d started to form it into words and stopped in the middle of the sentence finding no words at all. Kuroo dug his fingers to his palm.

“ _Finite_ ,” hissed Kuroo again bringing you back, but it hadn’t lasted long as you were confused in a no time again. The student seated next to Kuroo, Sugawara, glanced around the class spotting a mischief on the thin lips of the snake boy. Suga’s brows furrowed hearing as Kuroo was desperately trying to dispel the charm without any changes.

Professor Nekomata who had spotted that something was afoot long ago glared shortly to the class, spotting that only two students had their hands under the table and were trying to concentrate on  _something._  “What’s your name?” the professor asked calmly, and your eyes widened in an instant, you looked down at your feet. Kuroo bit his bottom lip hard.

“I-I am sorry, can I sit down?” you asked. Kuroo cursed under his breath seeing you on the verge of tears.

“Sit down,” he said with a kind smile. “Daishou and Kuroo, you’ll see me in the office right after the lesson for now,” he stood up and glared at them. “Give. Me. Your. Wands. Now.” Both boys did as was requested.

Kuroo glanced your way seeing a frown on your face, with a clenched jaw he looked elsewhere. When he sat down, the lesson continued. “I’ve noticed,” whispered Sugawara to his housemate. “I’ll tell her later.” Kuroo muttered a quiet thanks, but didn’t believe that  _you_  would believe his friend. Suga was a Slytherin after all. Once the lesson ended Kuroo packed his things and walked toward the office, Daishou by his side.

“What was that?” asked professor Nekomata glaring at each of them. “I can’t tell who did the right thing or the wrong as Daishou’s wand was erased.” He shot a piercing glare at Daishou. “But why would you erase your wand, if you haven’t done anything bad, right?” Daishou was about to answer, but the professor didn’t want to hear any of it. “Kuroo’s wand held a counter-spell and I am going to considerate it in my punishment. Not that it’s against rules to cast a spell or charm on other students, but you did so in the class. AND Gryffindor is my House and you were stupid enough to cast a spell on one of MY CHILDREN in MY CLASS! Using a  _Confundo_  on a person can cause serious consequences, are you even aware?” He stood up and handed them their wands. “Daishou, you are going to help professor Ukai with Hippogriff, Kuroo, go and ask professor Takeda if you can help him somehow in the library. Are we clear? You should be thankful that I am not going to speak to the headmaster.” Both students nodded so the professor let go of their wands and dismissed them.

“Protecting a Gryffindor chick, are we?” snickered Daishou once he closed the door.

“Attacking a girl so cowardly, really?” Kuroo showed his hands into the pockets and nonchalantly walked toward the wing where the library was placed.

“Am I a Gryffindor? No, I don’t think so. I don’t have to be all brave and courageous, but successful,” whispered Daishou adding to Kuroo’s well-hidden anger.

“In what you were exactly trying to be so successful? Bullying some witch?” Daishou only shrugged on Kuroo’s remark and waved at him as he turned the corner and headed toward the place, where usually Ukai was; the stables with the beasts. Kuroo walked different direction stopping once he heard some angry noises from the other hall, he stood on the edge of the corner. A group of Gryffindor students was sitting on a bench.

“Is he for real?! What was that for! Those two crossed the line!” Sawamura was fuming.

“Kou, I am sorry, but are you sure… that Kuroo didn’t do it?” you’d asked and the Slytherin felt as if you punched him hard into the stomach. “I… he was looking my way and his face was cold, emotionless,” you said quietly, your head bent. Shimizu gave you a side hug and was calming you down silently. Kuroo only then had noticed that the black-haired witch was trying to calm your cry or was trying to prevent one.

“He wouldn’t do it!!” Bokuto’s voice was loud but it wasn’t as decided as the words seemed. The captain of the Quidditch team rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes flickered around the hallway.

“It wasn’t Kuroo, but Daishou,” spoke up Sugawara, who passed surprised Kuroo, who was still hiding behind the corner, giving him a small smile. “I was sitting right next to Kuroo the whole lesson; he was trying to dispel the charm casted by Daishou. I am sorry about the way my other housemate behaved, though, but Kuroo was trying to fix it.”

“Do you have a proof?” asked Sawamura, he calmed himself, but still couldn’t believe Suga’s words completely.

“My words aren’t enough?” asked Sugawara with an elevated brow.

“Eh… you are a Slytherin, no offence, but you can as well only shield your housemate.”

“Daishou is my housemate as well,” Suga smiled peacefully. “Kuroo wasn’t the one who attacked you, miss,” Suga glanced toward you, you looked up and met with his kind smile. “Now I’ll get going, excuse me.” Sugawara turned around and walked back over to Kuroo. “Nice job back there, but next time let’s try to disarm the snake, it would make the defence easier,” smirked the shorter wizard looking up at Kuroo.

“You have more skills on this field,” snickered Kuroo as he joined his housemate on the walk to the library. “Thanks for your clarification.”

“Not at all,” sang out Sugawara. “Those Gryffindor folks have a different air around them, it’s a nice change. As a payback, you’ll bring me to your next  _session_ , okay?” grinned widely the light-haired wizard.

“Oh, someone caught your eye?” smirked Kuroo.

“Maybe,” both Slytherins mischievously grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Confundo_ – to confuse someone, depends on the wizard performing the spell (charm) how intense the confusion will be (it can confuse you to such extant that you might forgot your name or such)  
>  _Finite incantatem_ – simply put a dispel (counter-spell to any spell, it interrupts and stop the casted spell)


	3. Sly Like a Slytherin

Flames were dancing in a wide fireplace and filling the common room with a warm orange light. People gathered were either sitting around the fireplace in a couch, two club chairs, or around a round wooden table behind the couch, only few were standing.

The next day was the starting day of the House Quidditch Cup. So, in the Gryffindor common room, it was the hottest topic.

“Let me be a Slytherin for a while!” you pleaded, the Gryffindor’s quidditch team was watching you with mixed feelings. “They won’t find out, but it might help to know part of their tactic–”

“You are simply telling us that you would spy on them and blab out their tactics? That’s not what people call a fair-play. I am against this,” muttered Sawamura, who was sitting in the chair close to the fireplace.

“As if they ever played fair, a year ago they even broke Mori’s leg and he still hasn’t recovered and can’t participate this year!” The said player flinched in his seat and glanced elsewhere. You felt guilty and immediately regretted your choice of words seeing the light-haired wizard with sadness in his round face and usually fierce chestnuts eyes, but that was the cruel truth.

“I agree,” laughed wickedly a beater with a shaved head, Tanaka’s lips twisted into a smirk. “They won’t know what has hit them!”

“Oh that sounds promising, bro!” beamed another beater, Yamamoto, his lips pulled out the same smirk. One wouldn’t tell them apart if it wasn’t for Yamamoto’s mohawk dyed in blond.

“Haha! I agree also, knowing tactics doesn’t even have to change anything, but might help beaters in their job!” A small seeker spoke up and grinned widely. “Not that I wouldn’t like to end up as my senior,” Nishinoya added sarcastically.

“You guys–” Sawamura sighed tiredly.

“I agree too.” Everyone completely perplexed looked toward the only female on their team, Shimizu straightened herself with a determined look. “Even though I am a chaser, beaters are keeping everyone safe and it wouldn’t hurt us to know who will be their main focus. But nothing more,” Shimizu looked toward Mori with a small smile. “I don’t wish to have another injury on the team.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” spoke up a chaser with jet black hair and cold blue eyes. Kageyama looked toward Sawamura. “We can defeat them without knowing their tactics.”

“Thanks, Kageyama,” sighed Sawamura, who was keeping the post of a keeper as the best of them in defence. “Now I wonder why the Sorting hat sorted you all into Gryffindor. Anyway, it’s on you, captain, what will we do?”

“Eh,” Koutarou looked around. “What are we talking about?”

“She,” Sawamura pointed a finger at you, “wants to spy on Slytherins.”

“Gryffindors are playing a fair-play!!” beamed Kou.

“Kou, it wouldn’t harm anyone!” you said thinking back to every single arguement they had with the Slytherins about fields and practises. All those pranks and insults.

“Let’s take a vote!!” shouted Noya jumping up suddenly to gain everyone’s attention. “And! It’s four against three!” Nishinoya laughed and smirked at you. “Let’s get it rolling!”

“Aye, sir!” you cheered and felt as an adrenalin started to flow through your veins.

“Be careful so no one would be able to spot you, that would be very – very bad,” said Sawamura.

“Haha! They certainly won’t find out!” you laughed and turned toward the door leading out to the stairs and hallways.

“What is she planning?” asked a bit terrified Sawamura. The dark-haired wizard watched as your black cape disappeared to the hallway, the door closed behind you. He sighed thinking that it truly wasn’t a good idea.

+

Once you’d passed stairs and managed to run unnoticed toward the dungeons, you swiftly changed on the corner into your animagus form and continued your walk close to walls. You spotted a student of the Slytherin House with few books in his hands and strangely blond hair (and surprisingly this guy looked like he was an average height). You joined him by side, curiously looking up at him. He glanced down at you and you’d noticed that he had cat-like eyes. You greeted him with a cheerful _meow_. His lips wavered with a small smile.

You two walked toward the door, which he opened, but suddenly stopped and looked down at you. “Are you coming in?” he asked slightly surprised. You looked up and meowed again while stroking your head along his leg. He was observing you for a while, then opened the door for you too and both of you walked in.

The blond student sat on the wide couch, you jumped up on it and happily curled next to his thigh. It was so much colder in the Slytherin common room than in the Gryffindor’s one. Not that the paint on the walls was dark and the green hadn’t been touched by any warmth, the silver lanterns hanging from the roof were dim, but the stone floor and the lake caused the pervasive coldness.

The Slytherin was again suspiciously observing you, as you felt his eyes on you, you purred and then a hand patted your head. You glanced up and noticed that he had already opened a book and his other hand was softly brushing your fur.

“Kenma! You are already here!” You froze, you could recognise that voice.

“Can you find a better greeting, this one is starting to be overplayed and annoying in particular,” spoke up the wizard next to you. You slightly jumped up when the other student plumped himself on the couch. Elegantly you sat up again and glanced over to eternal bed-head hair and a rather smug smirk, his sharp brown eyes observing you.

_‘Shit! Shit! Oh, shit!’_

Kuroo knew your form, he had been the first to see your form, bloody hell!

“You found a new friend, huh?” snickered Kuroo wickedly, you slightly flinched.

“It followed me inside,” shrugged Kenma and continued to read.

“Did _she_?” Questioningly the younger wizard glanced at the smirking upperclassman, Kuroo’s tone made curious (and partly terrified) even you. “She is the one who scratched me not long ago,” laughed Kuroo and outstretched his hand toward you. You jumped across Kenma’s lap and seated yourself on the other side.

“It still doesn’t like you,” stated Kenma looking down at you while patting your head. You purred and Kuroo burst into a laugher. Both you and Kenma glared his way.

“Sorry– sorry– just!” He was laughing loudly. “She really purred! Haha!” With a visible pout, you looked elsewhere and held your head as high as possible.

“That’s what cats do, Kuro,” notified dully Kenma, his eyes returned back to the herb book.

“Yeah, I know,” the bed-head fixed his behaviour and once again outstretched a hand toward you. As you weren’t looking at him, you’d noticed too late. He picked you up, when you wanted to jump elsewhere. He took the very upset you and placed you in his lap.

“You are asking for another scratch,” commented bemusedly the younger wizard.

“Oh, come on,” he was holding you by one hand and stroking your head with his other one. One of his calloused hands was clearly enough to keep you in place. “Purr for me,” he sang out and chuckled when you glared up at him. After a while you reluctantly settled in his lap, and pretended to surrender. With a wide smirk Kuroo started to stroke your head and back keeping the other hand securely around you. “Hm, maybe only head?” he was fondling your head, but nothing as a purr resonated. “Then a neck?” he caressed your fur on the neck and you reluctantly purred. Kuroo chuckled. “So neck, is it?”

“You’re finally delirious?” spoke up Tsukishima as he entered the common room. “Or are you in such a need of friends that you’ve started to befriending a feline?” His glasses sparkled as he sat down in the chair next to the fireplace, another freckled student was right next to him. The other student wasn’t as tall as his blond friend, his hair was dirty brown and the freckles were making him look very innocent and somehow cute.

Kuroo kept stroking your head, back and mostly (and frustratingly) your neck. “Oh, someone is jealous? You may pet her too, Tsukki, if she lets you, that’s it,” chuckled Kuroo back toward the younger wizard.

“You forced it to your lap,” spoke up Kenma much to Tsukishima’s amusement. Kuroo wanted to say something back, but into the common room walked other Slytherin quidditch players.

“Is everyone here?” asked the team captain and sat behind the table. Your heartbeat rapidly fastened and you stopped purring, Kuroo curiously glanced down at you. The red-head, Tendou, and someone with light-blond hair with darkened tips stood close to the captain, it was a reserve chaser. A young seeker, as you remembered from the last game, joined them and sat close to the captain as his sides were occupied.

“Daishou and others are missing,” answered Kuroo as he stood up with you in his arms and joined the table. Lazily he rested his back on a bookcase. Tsukishima and the other student joined the older teammates also standing in front of the table. Kenma hadn’t bothered to glance around.

“I called for them,” came in Sugawara and went to stand next to Kuroo. Into the common room then came the last four members of the Slytherin’s quidditch team. You’d noticed that Daishou challengingly glared toward Kuroo, who only kept stroking your head. His arm tightened around your petite form bringing you closer to his chest. He could feel as your whole body froze seeing the snake boy.

“Let’s start the meeting then,” announced Ushijima. “Tomorrow starts the Quidditch House Cup and our first opponent is Gryffindor. As always we’ll go with Tendou as a keeper, Goshiki as a seeker.” Both red-head and the young wizard with jet-black hair nodded. “Tsukishima and Kuroo will be beaters.” Kuroo and Tsukki nodded also. “But there will be few changes among chasers.” You’d noticed that Daishou’s features slightly faltered. “Kuguri, you will take Daishou’s place and be a chaser tomorrow with me and Semi.” The wizard on the opposite side of Tendou firmly nodded. Not much of a reserve anymore, hm?

“I won’t play, captain?” asked curiously Daishou.

“Haha! Daishou-chan, you should’ve think twice before bullying a Gryffindor girl in the class _soooo_ visibly,” spoke up Tendou with a high-pitched voice. “Professor Washijou was _soooo_ mad, that he forbid you from the Gryffindor game and I doubt that he would let you play the next game with Ravenclaw also.”

Daishou awkwardly smiled. “Then I should cheer with all I have.”

“I think so too,” smirked the red-head.

“Alright, does everyone agrees with this formation?” Nobody objected, so Ushijima stood up and looked at each of them. “Let’s win tomorrow’s match and gain enough points to get ourselves to finals.” With this Ushijima, Goshiki and Semi left, right after them left the four snakes, only Tendou remained.

The red-head sloppily walked over to Kuroo and Sugawara. “That’s cute,” he sang out and ruffled your fur between ears, then he put his hands nonchalantly into the pockets of his black coat. “Kuroooo, you should choose smartly for which side is _worth_ to fight. Even though Daishou-chan was super mean, it wasn’t polite to stick your nose into it.”

Kuroo shot a glare toward the red-head, but his lips curled into a wide smile. The feelings behind it made you sick, Kuroo had never smiled that way at you, thankfully. “I am choosing my sides thoughtfully, don’t worry.”

“Good, good, that’s what I wanted to hear,” sang out Tendou. “Don’t be too mean toward Daishou-chan, it will always back fire ten times stronger.” With that the red-head keeper waved their way and left toward the chambers.

“Whoa, those guys are scary,” shivered Suga. “By the way, where did you steal this cat or is it yours?” The light-haired wizard turned to Kuroo and stroked your head and back, you purred in a surprise, his hands weren’t as rough as others’. “What a thankful beast.”

“She is not mine… _yet_ ,” answered Kuroo and you shot him a glare, your purring immediately stopped. Sugawara amusedly chuckled at your silent protest. “She is wild,” clarified Kurou with a beaming smile.

“That’s why even his embrace is comforting, huh? Poor beast,” chuckled Sugawara as he spoke toward you, patting you once more. Kuroo looked down at him unamused. “Well, I’ll get going. See ya tomorrow,” smiled widely Sugawara and wished them a good night.

“Suga! I have some unfinished work on the table, can I leave it there till tomorrow?” called after him the freckled wizard seated next to Tsukishima. Sugawara only waved back as he was already facing the door and left the common room.

“Shouldn’t we go with him? We’ll wake him if we enter our chamber later.” Tsukishima only hummed in agreement and stood up. “Good night, guys.” The freckled wizard smiled at the last two wizard in the room.

“Good night to you too, Yamaguchi, Tsukki,” grinned Kuroo and turned toward the opposite direction. “I’ll walk her out, Kenma can you–”

“No,” uttered the blond wizard and kept stubbornly reading.

“Mean,” laughed Kuroo and left the common room. He still held you to his chest, his fingers were brushing your head and ears and thankfully you managed to keep your purrs at bay. Kuroo with long strides walked through the hallway and once he edged the corner he loosened his embrace. You elegantly jumped down and glanced up at him. You smoothly waved your tail and started to walk away. “Not so fast, Kitten. I don’t want to use any spell or charm on you, so, turn yourself into your more _approachable_ form.” You warily stopped and looked back at him, you sat down and licked your paw. “Don’t play dumb, even your purrs won’t save you now.”

You glared at him and changed swiftly, your black cape hugged your curves. Your hair was slightly messy as the Slytherins ruffled your fur so many times. “So?”

“Thanks,” he smiled with a small sigh. “What was that for? Spying? Let me wonder…” He smirked as he observed your emotionless face, though your eyes were calling for a help. You knew he could read you. “Gryffindor folks thought that we are plotting some nasty tactics, or that we are purposely targeting some players, or maybe…” he walked closer to you, so you had to raise your head up to see his smug face. “You’ve just missed me, Kitten?” You scoffed. “Figured,” he chuckled. “So? ‘Am waiting for your confession.” You looked elsewhere. “Come on, if I wanted to give you away, I would do so long ago.”

“I wanted to know the target so our beaters can protect more effectively,” you muttered.

Kuroo perked his eyebrows. “That’s it? Sorry Kitten, but we – _I_ – am not targeting anyone,” he said and you could hear a slight disappointment and hurt in his voice.

“Don’t take me wrong, but last year Mori got badly injured by the Bludger as your beaters purposely targeted him; your chaser almost run into him, he had to stop and your beaters throw both Bludgers his way. That wasn’t fair!”

“Kitten, I won’t strike anyone unfairly,” said calmly Kuroo still standing close to you. Angrily you watched his chest. Kuroo ruffled your hair and turned around to head back to his chamber. “Good night, hope that tomorrow you’ll cheer for me as well!” he laughed.

“In your dreams!” You huffed and walked back toward the Gryffindor House. Upset that your small journey didn’t bring anything usable, you were walking rather fast, mumbling curses under your breath. With a loud bang, you’d closed door from the Gryffindor common room and joined the rest of the team. There were only Kou, Sawamura, Tanaka and Noya. “It was all for nothing!” you growled angrily and fell on the couch.

“Did they find out?” questioned Sawamura.

“No!”

“What about their tactics?” asked Tanaka.

“They have none!” you growled.

“What about the targets then?” enquired Nishinoya.

“As well none,” you barked distressed. “What I know is that Daishou is not playing tomorrow due to the little incident in the Transfiguration class, in his place is Semi. Their formation is same whatsoever.”

“They got us fair,” Sawamura said. “Let’s head to beds then,” he stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone bid each other good night and slowly left the common room, only you and the captain stayed.

You curiously watched Koutarou as he seemed to be in his sulky mood. He sat by the table and was watching the wooden board hard, his brows were furrowed and lips were twisted in a grimace. You wondered what had occurred in your absent. You opened your mouth, but fast closed it as suddenly Kou’s head shot up and his tired eyes sparkled. “Who stepped on your tail?” asked Kou with a small smirk.

You quirked your eyebrow. “Kuroo,” you answered more calmly than before.

“Guessed so,” spoke up your long-time friend. He slowly stood up and wearily walked over to the couch to fall onto it. He looked awfully tired. He yawned, his eyelids slowly falling. “Lend me your shoulder?” he voiced it as a question, but hadn’t waited for an answer. Kou leaned on your smaller frame and closed his eyes. “Feels nice,” he sang out. He wearily chuckled. “Like when we were small.”

“Every place was so _full_ of you! Remember how we used to share your bed while our sleepovers? I always ended up on the floor!” you laughed, Kou only nodded. “Kou… Is something wrong?”

He hummed, “Only feel like I’ll need some extra strength for tomorrow.”

“Don’t even joke about that, last time you’ve said something like that, you’ve ended up in the infirmary for almost a month,” you freaked out.

“I’ll be careful tomorrow,” he said sleepily.

“You should be, don’t make me worry about you,” you ruffled his hair as he leaned closer to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally with some Quidditch! Thanks for reading, guys! Comments, kudos and cuddles are very welcome!


	4. Owls Fall When You Clip Their Wings

“He is too flirty!” chuckled a girl toward her friend, when they passed you in a hallway. The girl’s cheeks were bright red and her eyes sparkling. You sceptically raised a brow and shook your head.

“Don’t take him so seriously, it’s only _him_ after all, Slytherins shouldn’t be trusted so easily.” Her friend glared back toward a group of few Slytherin’s quidditch players. You frowned seeing Kuroo among them. It was most definitely him, the flirty snake about whom they had talked.

Someone called your name. “Are you listening?” asked Morisuke with an amused grin. “Wow? One of the Slytherins took that much of your attention? Pray tell who?” The short man glanced toward the group, but then his brows furrowed. “Out of them… I honestly hope it to be Sugawara.”

“Oh!” Kuroo smirked your way. “Kitty, are you here to wish me _the_ good luck?” The cheekiness made you suddenly sick.

“Suga!” You beamed happily. “Thanks for the help in the alchemy class! Good luck, to you too Tsukki, see you later guys!” You didn’t even glance Kuroo’s way, making the tall blond wizard snicker and Suga smirk. “I hope our team is still in the dressing room, so we can talk to them before the match–”

“So mean, Kitten,” muttered Kuroo quietly.

“She won’t respond, even if you sulk,” laughed Sugawara.

“It’s the girl from the library.” Tsukishima glanced down at you. “I like the disappointment in her face, seems like you steeped on someone toe, Kuroo, again.”

“ _She_ wouldn’t respond even if you begged her, show some manners first, Slytherin,” hissed Morisuke. The short ex-seeker obviously had noticed that you had been leaving to the library for something or rather someone many afternoons, and highly doubted that it was only to help Kou with studying. He hadn’t found the _reason_ till then. “You should watch your tongue and be a bit more–”

“Mori, don’t bother,” you whispered foreseeing where your friend was heading. You flashed a glare Kuroo’s way seeing a confusing on his features. “Play fair and save.” Kuroo’s eyes instantly brightened, his thin lips formed a smirk. You grimaced seeing the forming overconfidence. “Let’s go.”

“Sure,” muttered Morisuke. You looked down at your friend’s face and noticed the hard glare he was giving the tall Slytherin with eternal bedhead. You playfully took his arm and started to walk away. “Be careful, please.”

“Always, thanks,” you squeezed his arm and giggled. You would always love his big-brother side. “Heya guys!” you greeted once you had entered the Gryffindor tent.

Everyone was in hurry with tying protective pads, checking on their broomsticks and other equipment. Shimizu called your name. “Can you help with protective pads?” Rushing over to the beauty of the team, you helped Shimizu with the pads and then fixed Nishinoya’s ones (though he hadn’t asked you, of course, he could have managed on his own, but politely let you help him).

“Alright, guys, it’s time!” shouted Sawamura from the tent’s door.

“Let’s take them on!!” laughed loudly Kou.

“You watch your steps, captain,” sighed Mori and shook his head.

“They won’t know what has hit them,” said Noya and Tanaka in synch and made you and other teammates laugh.

“Good luck everyone!” You grinned widely. Kou flashed you a bright smile, but it was somehow troubled, you remembered the late night talk and reluctantly shivered. “Don’t get hurt!” you shouted after them, but it was meant only for him, so he wouldn’t get hurt, again.

+

Loud cheers, scarlet pennants and excited shouts filled the field. You were standing next to Mori on the Gryffindor’s stands. Scarlet and green were mixing together in front of your pretty eyes.

You watched as Sawamura skilfully prevented three goals, unfortunately the very same was handling Tendou. Both keepers were on the high standards, Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed almost equal in strength.

The captain of the Slytherins was trying to get the ball from Kou. Shimizu and Kageyama were swiftly keeping pace with Koutarou, but Semi and Kuguri were fast to block their way.

“Where’s Noya?” you muttered to yourself.

“Under the stands, snitch is flying around the field in the stands,” answered Mori. You tried to spot the fast yet small Gryffindor seeker, but only managed to see a flash of scarlet colour once Noya rushed along stands after Snitch, the other seeker right behind him. “They won’t manage to catch it at this rate,” sighed Mori.

Your eyes darted back toward the chasers and the beaters. Score was 30 – 40 for Slytherin. A Bludger flew toward Semi, but Kuroo was fast there to block the ball sending it toward attacking Koutarou, Kou swiftly hanged upside down on his broomstick to avoid the Bludger not even slowing his speed.

You sighed in relief.

Tanaka sent a Bludger toward Yamamoto, who stroke it (naively) toward Ushijima, he only sped up to dodge the Bludger. But it had to distracted him slightly as Shimizu managed to steal the ball from the Slytherin’s captain and made her way toward three goals. Kou and Kageyma were fast at her side blocking other two Slytherins. Shimizu made it toward the goals and overflew Tendou striking a goal.

Score changed to 40 – 40. Gryffindor’s stands burst into loud cheers.

Suddenly a Bludger flew around making people cover their heads. The blue ball flew toward Tsukishima, who wasn’t paying any attention toward the other Bludger watching only the other one. Kuroo was fast to block it with his right hand. Stands gasped. But seeing as the Bludger was caught by the beater, Slytherin’s stands continued to cheer. Kuroo turned his broomstick swiftly around and threw the ball. You looked at the trajectory seeing that Kou was flying there with the Quaffle ball in his hands.

Looking up the captain dodged the Bludger only to be stroke by it from behind.

_‘From behind?!’_

Breath caught in your throat.

The Bludger swerved on its own right behind Koutarou’s back striking him to his unprotected lower back. Everyone’s eyes were wide open as the captain of the Gryffindor team had been falling toward the ground. “ _ARRESTO MOMENTUM!!_ ” You shouted pointing your wand on Koutarou, who reached the ground with only a small thud thanks to your keen reflexes. You turned around and run toward stairs and were jumping them by three almost falling over as your speed recklessly increased. You’d run out to the field finding Kou on the ground close to the wall of stand.

“Kou?” You lightly touched his shoulder, your eyes were searching how much damage left the Bludger. “Koutarou?” you spoke again but was too afraid to turn him around as you didn’t know if your friend didn’t have anything with his back. “Shit, Kou, say something,” you muttered and squatted, your hands slightly turned his head, so you could see his face. “Kou,” you patted his cheek seeing he lost consciousness.

“How’s he?” professor Nekomata run to you and observed the captain. “We should take him to the medics.”

“But his back… what if… I mean…” you looked back at Kou.

“ _Ferula_ ,” said the professor while tapping his old wand on Kou’s back. Koutarou’s back was immediately covered by bandages and splints. “I can’t do anything more, lass.” Professor Nekomata then moved his wrist gracefully and Kou raised to the air as the professor left toward the infirmary. You watched them leave with clenched fists.

Someone called your name.

It was Morisuke from the stand’s wall. Slapping back, you swiftly jogged back to the safe zone. “Let’s go with him, alright? Hinata promised to inform us when the match ends,” Mori tagged your hand and walked by your side back toward the school. “He’ll be alright, thanks to you. I am only afraid if we don’t get disqualified because of it.”

“Sorry,” you clenched your fists so tight that they were slightly trembling.

“Don’t be, I doubt that anyone on the team would be mad with you. You saved Bokuto from serious injury. Though, the Bludger… It must’ve been jinxed, the edge was too sudden, and it edged _right_ behind his back, no Bludger does that so fast. Plus, our captain always managed to dodge any Bludger…” Mori’s voice died out. “Shit! I should’ve checked on the Slytherin’s stands while you were aiding Bokuto.”

“I doubt that you would find anything. They are too cunning for something like this to slip through their hands. Can you jinx and move with ball that precisely without a wand?”

“No, I don’t think so, professors might be capable, but not a student,” answered firmly Mori. “I don’t think it was work of the Slytherin main team, but someone else. They haven’t planned anything last night, right?”

“They might’ve planned something during the morning meeting, but I neither think it to be a work of the main team.” Morisuke nodded listening to your words.

You two fast passed halls of the large school and knocked on the door from infirmary. You were told, that Koutarou is being treated, and that you should wait. The nurse didn’t tell you what was wrong with him nor how bad his state, which left both of you with many questions is. Mori tagged you toward a near bench, where you sat till the door creaked open. Professor Nekomata looked around and toothily grinned toward you two with a thumb up. Both of you exchanged a smile and run in.

“His back is terribly bruised and the force wind him. He most likely lost consciousness while he was falling. He will regain consciousness in few minutes, maybe hours. He would have to stay in the bed for a week, then slowly start stretching and after three weeks he may start flying again.” Both of you nodded thinking back to the team, which will be three weeks without its captain. The healer then smiled at you. “Professor also told me that you’ve used a charm to slow his fall, with the height from which he was falling – according to the professor – he would’ve suffered fractures. He should thank you later for saving his health. Well done, no matter what other professors will tell you, you did the right thing. Now, excuse me,” the lady smiled at you and left the infirmary.

“Three weeks, huh?” exhaled heavily Mori and sat on the chair next to Kou. You sat on the opposite side looking at his sleeping face. “At least he can fly again, it wouldn’t be good for the team nor for the Slytherin’s _good_ name to destroy another of our players.” You simply nodded. “Hey, cheer up, or once he’ll wake up, he will think he lost both legs with your face like this,” chuckled Morisuke.

“Sorry, I am thinking about disqualification and the match. Now that I know Kou will be alright, I can’t help it.” You smiled weakly.

“It’ll be alright.” Mori grinned.

You two might’ve sat there for about an hour, when the door flung open and a small red-head rushed in with wide clear eyes. “We won! Nishinoya-senpai caught the snitch!” He shouted toward you and Morisuke. “But it ended 110 – 100 for the charm they took us 30 points, because you’ve saved him there wouldn’t be a disqualification, but using spells is against rules.”

Your eyes widened, you were expecting that Slytherin would gain some points while having the superiority in numbers, but sixty? And Gryffindor hadn’t managed to score at all?! You gulped and squeezed your eyes, thirty points for your charm. You looked back at Kou, your eyes instantly softened.

_‘It was worth it. Of course, it was…’_

“How is captain?” asked Hinata still patting, the boy must have run there the whole way.

“Three weeks and he can fly again,” answered Morisuke. “We have 110 points and Slytherin 100, we have to thanks Noya for taking the snitch, it saved our lives with that brutal score.”

Hinata impatiently nodded. “Nishinoya was all whoosh and whizz! He was super cool! That Slytherin seeker hasn’t noticed what hit him!” beamed the ball of sunshine, bringing small smile to your lips.

“HOW IS CAPTAIN?!” The door flung open once more with a greater force as the rest of the team rushed in. Tanaka, who shouted in synchronization with Noya, was the first next to the bed. “He is still out of it?!”

“He has badly bruised back, but after three weeks he will return to the team,” you spoke up calmly. “No fractures, no permanent consequences.” You looked back at Kou. “Also I am sorry for the thirty points.”

“You shouldn’t be,” said firmly Shimizu.

“Yeah, professor Nekomata was mad with the result of losing any points at all, telling us what the healer said,” clarified Nishinoya with a smile.

“I agree, the fall could be fatal,” Sawamura was observing Koutarou. “When will he wake up?”

“The nurse said in few minutes or hours, we are sitting here nearly for an hour and half. I think that the latter is more likely,” said Mori. “Good job, Noya,” he grinned at the youngster, who suddenly lit up hearing praising from Morisuke, who had been the best seeker in the school.

Sawamura then shortly described the match, feeling responsible for the lost points. Noya on the other hand was excitedly describing his flight and the chasing after the snitch. Tanaka and Yamamoto helping him with the right playfully dramatic performance. After a while Kou still hadn’t awoken so the team excused themselves leaving for showers and to treat their own bruises. You stayed by Kou’s side, Morisuke grabbing Hinata excused themselves later to help the team with cleaning of the equipment. You were sitting in a silence for some time not even paying any attention to actual time as you were only watching over the captain.

“Hey.” You heard a voice from the quietly opened door. You looked the way and saw a messy bed-head, his lips without any smirk or grin. “Can I come in?” he asked looking around. You nodded and looked back at Koutarou. Kuroo slowly walked over glancing at the sleeping captain.

“After three weeks he can fly again. He has badly bruised back. He should wake in few hours.”

“I am so sorry, bro,” Kuroo whispered, but you could hear him clearly in the empty infirmary. You glanced up to see a sadness and regrets painted across his face. He had already changed into his casual attire; dark green sweatshirt hugged his torso, black cape was falling down his wide shoulders, and the green tie was messily put around his neck. Kuroo’s raven hair slightly wet from the shower. And you had noticed white bandages on his right arm.

“It wasn’t your fault,” you said looking sternly into his narrowed hazel coloured eyes. “With Mori… we agreed that the ball was jinxed, if it wasn’t you, who jinxed it, then it wasn’t your fault.” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “I would be a fool to blame you for someone else’s doing, and you wouldn’t hurt Koutarou… Also, next time dodge the ball with something different, it must hurt,” you motioned toward his wrapped arm.

“Worrying about me, Kitty?” Kuroo grinned, but it didn’t hold the usual cheekiness.

“I am serious here, be more careful. No need for another injured idiot.” Your suddenly watery eyes looked back at the light-haired wizard, whose round honest orbs were still closed. “Kuroo… why isn’t he waking up? The healer told us few minutes or hours, but it has been three already.”

“Oh, hey,” he walked over to you and placed his arm around your shoulders. “He is stubborn and annoyingly persistent; he will surely wake up in no-time.” Kuroo brushed your back offering a small smile. “Don’t you want to go and rest for a while? I’ll keep an eye on him…” You shook your head, but leaned to his side. You could feel as his muscles flex slightly where your head rested on his sweatshirt. “Haha, wait, Kitten, if you fall asleep sitting… _I_ would have to take you in the bed.” You hadn’t looked up, but you could tell that he was smirking.

“You are an idiot,” you uttered playfully and he chuckled. You then bent forward placing your arms on the bed next to Kou and resting your head on them. You started to drift into a slumber when you felt as something warm fell on your shoulders, Kuroo’s fingers slightly brushed skin on your neck when he touched your hair. “ _Thanks_.”

You didn’t know if you’d managed to say it aloud.

+

Kuroo watched as you drifted to the realms of dreams. He carefully took off his cape and placed it around your shoulders, your lips curled into a sweet smile. His fingers brushed your hair and he kept them in your locks for a while, then he slapped out and awkwardly placed his hands into the dark trousers’ pockets. He sat on the bed next to Bokuto’s one and was silently observing the two Gryffindors.

The Slytherin himself was slightly worrying about the sleeping wizard but refused to think anyhow negatively. Bokuto would wake up in a while, he would heal in three weeks and return to the field all bright and strong as he used to be. He slowly exhaled, it was his Bludger, which stroke his friend. His hand, which throw the ball.

Was it really jinxed? Who would jinx it? Daishou, that was his first thought, but Kuroo found himself laughing at that very idea. He would very happily blame the snake boy for everything, but then, who else would have done such a thing?

The tall wizard shook his head and felt as his eyes were slowly closing.

Suddenly someone sneezed. “Bless you,” Kuroo muttered mechanically, then his eyes shot open glancing toward Bokuto’s bed. Two round golden-brown orbs were grinning his way. “Took you long enough, mate,” smirked Kutoo at Bokuto, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“She will end me.” Bokuto sighed looking down at you.

“The tightness of the hug she will give you might,” chuckled the tall Slytherin.

“How long was I out?”

“Closely for four hours, she saved your life by the way,” Kuroo smiled your way. “When you were falling like an unconsciousness bag she stopped you from crushing against ground. Match ended 140 – 100 for Gryffindor, but you’ve lost thirty points because of the charm, which saved you.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide looking between you and Kuroo. “It’s unfair, but spells are forbidden as you know.”

Bokuto sighed and squeezed his eyes. “Damn it,” he breathed out. He looked down at your sleeping form. “When I landed I was already out of it?” Kuroo firmly nodded. “She must’ve freaked out.” Bokuto’s eyes watched your relaxed features, your slightly messed up hair and the black coloured cape with the Slytherin emblem on your shoulders.

“Honestly everyone was paralyzed for a while, even our mighty Ushijima,” commented Kuroo.

“When did she fell asleep?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Less than hour more than half.”

“Well,” Bokuto outstretched his hand and brushed your hair calling your name. You weren’t reacting, so he instead ruffled your hair and once again called your name more loudly. Still you weren’t waking up.

Kuroo’s smirk suddenly widened. “Let me,” he called out. Bokuto curiously glanced at him, when he figured out what was the Slytherin thinking he backed out and with an amused smirk let him to wake you. “Kitten,” whispered Kuroo as he bent down next to your ear blowing at it. You groaned quietly. “Kitten,” sang out Kuroo as his lips came closer to your ear, his hot breath was tickling your skin. “Wake up, babe.”

Your brows frowned. When you heard a chuckle of two men, you shot up almost crashing with Kuroo, who in a last second managed to dodge your unintended attack. You glared at him holding your ear with a heavy blush spreading on your face.

Two wizards burst into a laughter. “Don’t be so mean!” you cried out distressed, then your eyes widened. “Kou!” You throw your arms around the Gryffinor’s shoulders pinching him into the mattress as you leaned into the tight hug.

“Told you, bro,” chuckled Kuroo.

“Haha, I am alright, don’t worry,” laughed Bokuto while he patted your back. “But this _little_ hurt,” he said, and you instantly let go of him, muttering a soft sorry.

You were smiling widely at him and Bokuto was smiling back, then your eyes widened and head slapped toward the door. “What time is it?” you asked suddenly.

“Close to lights-out…! Oho! Washijou told us he wants to talk to our team!”

“Professor Yamiji is on the patrol tonight!!”

“We are so screwed!” Kuroo grabbed his cape, which had fallen from your back when you had jerked awake, and throw it around his shoulders.

“Kou, I’ll see you tomorrow!” you shouted as you had already run for the door.

“No fair! Wait for me!!” Kuroo waved at chuckling Bokuto.

“Hope you’ll get reprimand!” laughed Bokuto as Kuroo shut the door behind him and run down the hall after you. You were laughing and once you’d spotted professor Yamiji, you swiftly transformed into the cat form. Kuroo on the other hand hadn’t managed to hid himself and got reprimand. You elegantly waved your tail at him as he had to listen to Yamiji and disappeared into a darkness of the halls.

Kuroo’s eyes followed your graceful form, then he remembered Bokuto’s words.

‘Hope you’ll get reprimand.’

_That jerk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arresto momentum_ – charm uses to slow speed of an object or person/animal, it’s common to use it on a person who is falling from great height (especially in Quidditch)  
>  _Ferula_ – it bandages and splints the requested part of body
> 
> Next chapter~ Daishou is a meanie. Some Ravenclaws on the scene. Kuroo is (a bit) protective.


	5. Suffocation of the Cat

 

“Kou, don’t be so grumpy, only three weeks and everything will get back into the rut. Cheer up! Next week you may try light exercises and–” you sighed seeing that your words hadn’t even reached the immature wizard. Koutarou was pouting like a small child and was stubbornly trying to get out of the bed (fortunately the nurse used a spell to keep him in there). His golden orbs glanced your way trying to make something like a puppy-face. “I am not lending you my wand, it’ll only backfire,” you said dully.

Koutarou scoffed and with a pout looked elsewhere, his arms were folded on his chest. Kou’s own wand had been in the pocket of the medic lady since the second day of his treatment. You sighed again and continued with reading a book you’d brought with yourself. To be honest, you were kind of surprised that this reluctant-childish-side of the captain hadn’t showed for almost a month which was undoubtedly a new record (that was, if you didn’t count the occasional sulk over the meals in the Great Hall).

“Hey,” greeted Kuroo when he entered the infirmary. “Still at it, bro?” The tall wizard snickered seeing you with a book and Koutarou watching a near wall. Kou immediately light up and looked toward the newcomer. “Nope, not a chance, sorry, bro. I would like to stay alive for another few days, and if I lend you my wand or help you anyhow Kitty over there will most likely kill me, and the other thing is, that my wand doesn’t really listen to you.”

“But I can try again! Look at me! I am so pathetic!” cried out Kou and once again looked at Kuroo with those puppy eyes.

“Do NOT even think about it, Kuroo,” you said not even glancing up from the book. The taller wizard with an awkward grin flinched and shook his head on Koutarou. “And you, Kou, stop being childish.”

“I am not childish!! I am pathetic! And helpless, hopeless, abandoned, dishearten, pathetic, pitiful! Don’t be so heartless! Come on, I won’t do anything stupid!” Kou pleaded dramatically.

“You know the answer, Kou.”

“Yes!” Kou beamed loudly.

“No,” you uttered coldly back.

“Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on–”

“Should I leave?” you asked interrupting his babbling. Kou pleadingly, desperately almost, called your name, his eyes then were something like an ultimate-puppy. You sighed. “No wand.”

“Then leave!! Leave me alone!” Kou pouted and looked toward the wall again.

You nonchalantly stood up and took your books. You glanced up at Kuroo, who wore an amusement on his face, his lips were in a discreet grin. “He’ll get over it, but we have classes,” you said as you passed the tall wizard. “See ya tomorrow, Kou.”

“I wanna be alone!! Don’t come tomorrow! I don’t want to see you when you are so mean toward me!”

“Haha, see ya, Bokuto,” waved at him Kuroo and swiftly joined you.

You two walked next to each other in silence, but you’d noticed that the taller wizard was from time to time glancing down at you. Kuroo’s hands were in the pockets of his trousers and were books trapped between his strong arm and the black messy cape. You smiled to yourself thinking what would happen if you unintentionally bump into him. He would most likely catch the books, though, then would joke about your clumsiness or even worst your _needs_ (of course you’d wanted to touch him so desperately, that you had to bump into him). Though the thought about his books falling onto the ground seemed too tempting–

“Don’t even think about it, Kitty,” he said suddenly.

“How–?” you gaped and he burst into a laugher. “Wait you– ugh! I hate you!”

“I know you love me, Kitten–” Kuroo slightly flinched, you followed his sight and noticed a group of Slytherins down the hall. “Sorry Kitty, but I’ll excuse myself.” Kuroo turned around and walked back.

“What about the class…?” With a frown you watched as he swiftly edged the corner and disappeared. You continued your walk down the hallway, without any difficulty you’d passed the Slytherins and entered the class sitting down next to Sawamura.

“Why the frown?” he asked looking up from his notes.

“Nothing,” you said but it was visible that you were thinking about _something_. Sawamura simply let it be respecting your personal space. You placed your books on the desk and looked around toward the empty door from the class. You furrowed your brows and wanted to turn back but then Kuroo with Sugawara walked through it. The Slytherins seated themselves on the other side of the class. Kuroo felt your stare, so he turned to face you, but Sugawara was blocking your vision completely. You narrowed your eyes but turned back toward your Gryffindor friend.

You hadn’t noticed the other person who was watching you two. The Slytherin’s smirk widened and eyes slyly sparkled.

“MAKE GROUPS OF TWO! One Slytherin and Gryffindor in each of them,” entered the classroom professor Naoi. With a swift motion of his wand the door behind him slammed close as he continued his fast walk toward his table in the front. “I said something, right?” Once he walked over to the front he turned around and raised a brow. “Move!”

Sawamura next to you cursed aloud. The other Gryffindors and Slytherins weren’t pleased with the outcome also. But you, you looked around for Kuroo, when Kou wasn’t around, he might pair with you. Your vision was shadowed by a black cape and a sickening smile. Your pretty eyes glanced up seeing the face, you wanted to swiftly retreat.

“I’ll be your partner,” said sugary Daishou. Sawamura stood up and was more than ready to strike one to the Slytherin, then professor Naoi spoke up.

“Great manners, Daishou! So, follow his example and hurry up!” beamed Naoi making it impossible for you to run away or send the present Slytherin to the hell or even worst. A comforting hand squeezed your shoulder then Sawamura left your desk to the Slytherin field.

“Everyone has a partner? Great! Now let’s start with the disarming practice. We should practise basics from time to time so all of you know how to use them without even thinking! And for that bit of rivalry will be needed,” the professor snickered. He again moved his fingers with the wand and all desks with chairs moved to the side. “Stood opposite to each other and withdraw your wands.” You did as was requested. “Only one spell is permitted, and that’s _Expelliarmus_ , you may start!”

You looked toward Daishou who smirked back. Confidently you nodded and both of you straightened yourselves with wands in front of you in a duelling stance.

“ _Expelliarmus!”_ You couldn’t tell who said it faster, but Daishou’s wand flew backwards and fell onto the ground. You looked around. The similar sound resonated in the whole classroom as every group performed the exercise.

“Great, great,” clapped his hands professor with a sarcastic undertone. “Now CONTINUE, for Merlin’s sake! You have the whole lesson for this!”

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Daishou’s wand yet again flew away and you couldn’t help your small smirk. The exercise continued and your wand reached the ground only once, only freakishly once! You managed to be faster than the snake from the dungeons and precisely throw his wand away again and again, time after time. His lips were forming a grimace and you could tell that it will backfire once you wouldn’t see it coming. But in the class, why holding back? Maybe later someone will save you, you thought.

“Alright, we’re done for today, pack your things and I don’t want to see you till another lesson!” shouted Naoi.

You walked back to your desk meeting with frustrated Sawamura. When the black-haired wizard spotted you, he wickedly grinned. “Very nice job over there,” he said devilishly. You smirked his way and took your books to leave the classroom. Sawamura was fast by your side, Shimizu waited by the door. “He probably doesn’t know what hit him,” chuckled Sawamura, Shimizu slightly smirking nodded.

“Well, I can’t say that–”

“How is your friend?” Your voice died out as Daishou was close behind you. He seemingly wanted his revenge as fast as possible. “Has he recovered yet?” Daishou asked, his voice mocking and strangely confident.

“Fine,” you uttered back. Shiver run down your back as you’d noticed that behind you weren’t only Daishou but another three Slytherins, you refused to look back at them.

“I haven’t seen him in the play against Hufflepuff,” sang out Daishou. “Seems like his injuries didn’t heal that fast.” You left it without any comment, but the Slytherin had noticed that he was stepping on the fresh wound of all Gryffindors.

“He’ll be well in no-time so watch your back,” you said firmly.

Daishou chuckled. “He should polish his reflexes that Bludger wasn’t so fast at all, but it did hit his back nicely.” You stopped in your tracks. Shimizu and Sawamura worriedly looked back at you. Daishou bent down to you, his breath brushed your ear. You wanted to pull away in an instant, but the stubbornness kept you in place. “But the Bludger sure _edged_ well, precisely, I would say. I wonder how come it didn’t break his back completely, I was so sure I hadn’t missed–” You swiftly turned around and punched the Slytherin’s nose. Shocked Daishou stepped back and a nasty smirk crossed his lips. You were fuming. Shimizu next to you took your wrist and slightly pulled you back. You shook her off.

“Say those words loudly and _precisely_ , so I can punch you one more time,” you growled and stepped closer to the group of Slytherins. “Or shall we have another duel exercise? If I remember clearly, you got your ass kicked not long ago very _nicely_ , filthy snake! Is it your wounded ego, which speaks from you, or did you jinx the Bludger, which hit our captain?!” Sawamura next to you froze, then made a step forward only to be stopped by frowning Shimizu.

“Such a false claim,” faked seriousness Daishou. “I can’t do anything but to challenge you to a duel for your strong words.”

“I am ready!” you shot back.

Students gathered around you two made a huge circle to give you needed space. “Hiroo, can you start it?” Daishou had kept his eyes on your form while talking to his friend. He took out his wand, you did the same and prepared yourself.

You couldn’t feel the wooden wand clearly as your fingers were freezing. Your heart was beating like crazy. Your ears weren’t listening to the cheers around only to the steady breaths of your opponent. You took a deep breath yourself and glared at the snake boy.

“Sure, ready?” You nodded. The tall gaunt Slytherin with jet black hair and blank look walked to the middle of the circle. “Then let’s start the duel. On three. One.” You noticed a wide smirk on Daishou’s face. “Two.” Daishou motioned toward a side, you’d spotted that one of his snake-buddies had withdrawn his wand. “T–”

Your eyes barely followed with the force casted by the Slytherin. You tried to draw a shield, but halfway you were pushed from your feet and landed on the floor. Thorough your whole being shot a stinging pain, it was coming from the top of your head to your chest. You hit your head, but hadn’t lost consciousness, still you couldn’t see clearly. You looked toward the Slytherin seeing that his silhouette had raised arm. You frowned, he was already drawing another spell, which soon left his wand to be stopped by a solid shield. Your eyes widened.

“That wasn’t quite gallant nor fair, don’t you think?” sang out a sweet voice with a hidden strength and anger. Black cape with a blue symbol. The wizard had chestnuts hair, and his round flirty eyes were painted in the same colour as his locks. You watched as the handsome Ravenclaw stepped in front of you shielding you from the Slytherin.

“Are you okay?” asked another Ravenclaw. He outstretched his hand toward you. He had dark locks and even darker eyes, his skin was tanned. The other wizard looked rough, but his voice was far from his appearance. With a small smile, you took his hand and carefully stood up.

“Iwa-chan, what a chivalrous gesture,” smiled back at you the Ravenclaw student with the withdrawn wand. “You should learn something from him, Snaky,” he said back to Daishou.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about,” smiled sugary Daishou.

“Oh, but you know, very well,” sang out the Ravenclaw with the chestnuts locks.

“You only interrupted a duel between two students.”

“This was far from a duel, Snaky. Duel is fair, and you haven’t even started after the said three, distracting your opponent, lady, with your friend’s wand and not even waiting till lady stands up? You sure–”

“Stop it, Oikawa,” uttered Iwaizumi and moved in front of you as well. “They are only playing games.”

“I knoooow,” whined Oikawa playfully then turned around to face you. “Are you okay, missy?” You nodded cautiously looking toward Daishou, who was widely grinning. “That’s good,” grinned Oikawa and took your hand in his. He was about to kiss your knuckles, when his friend chopped his head.

“Oi, Thrashkawa!” Iwaizumi growled. “Leave–”

“What is happening here?!” shouted a professor from afar as he run through the gathered audience. Naoi stopped in his tracks and sighed tiredly. “Right after the class you have to duel again?!”

“We were just demonstrating, nothing more, nothing less, professor Naoi,” smiled widely Oikawa, it somehow looked honestly. “Now we shall excuse ourselves as it’s already ended.” Oikawa’s voice put a strong stress on the _ended_ , his eyes fiery watching Daishou.

Naoi pierced eyes through each of you, then nodded. “Alright,” he sighed. “You all dismiss yourselves!” He looked at the crowd. “Don’t you have another classes to attend? Move it! Move it!” Naoi lazily walked back and the gathered audience dismissed.

“Thanks,” you muttered facing Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The sturdy wizard with dark hair nodded and the flirty one grinned widely.

“Not at all, watch over yourself, missy,” sang out Oikawa and both excused themselves.

Their place took Sawamura and Shimizu along with Mori, who had come back from greenhouses. “What the hell was that? Why is Daishou picking on you so much?” fumed Mori watching backs of the Slytherin group as they walked down the hallway. “We should be bloody thankful to those Ravenclaws for they foresee. Ugh! I should’ve been more observant; you could have gotten hurt or jinxed or hexed even! And most likely badly considering the Slytherin’s behaviour!”

“We all should’ve been more observant,” said Shimizu and grabbed your hand. “But next time don’t hurry into duels, you have us by your side. It would be four against four.”

You only absentmindedly listened to your friends as you spotted a tall black-haired wizard on the corner of the hallway. His cat-like eyes slightly widened, lips tightly shut, black hair was messy as always. His emblem of Slytherin shone prouder than usually. You wondered why he hadn’t been the one to assist you, but then if even your friends weren’t able. Though, you bit expect it, you wanted it to be rescued by him.

Your features slightly twisted, you wanted to be saved by a Slytherin? Even though it sounded absurd you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh at it. You didn’t want to be saved by any Slytherin, you wanted to be saved by Kuroo.

You casted your look back to your friends, your stomach uncomfortably flipped.

+

Kuroo clenched his fists and growled something under breath, he was throwing daggers on the fireplace. Kenma was silently observing his housemate, it was strange that Kuroo hadn’t even noticed his questioning stare. Kenma’s eyes looked at the fireplace then back at Kuroo.

“He’s sitting like that for _some_ time,” commented Suga as he sat on the chair next to the couch were sat the two other wizards.

Kenma nodded looking back at Kuroo. “The cat scratched you again?”

“No, a snake tried to suffocate her,” said coldly Kuroo. Kenma’s brows elevated as did Sugawara’s, though the older wizard caught more of the inside meaning, being on the scene next to Kuroo.

Kuroo glared at the flames more intensively remembering your expression. You looked as if he was the one to cast a spell instead of Daishou, which was wrong and strange. Why did you look betrayed? Because he didn’t help?

“Oh! And I was hoping that the fireplace would be empty,” sang out a wizard, who was suddenly standing behind the couch. Kenma flinched slightly, ready to retreat if the snake boy start a fight. “Deep in thoughts, Kuroo, are we?”

Kuroo’s features in an instant relaxed and he leaned to the backrest with a smug grin and a hidden threat. Kenma knew well his fake façade. “I was wondering what will we have tomorrow in Potions,” answered the tall wizard toward the snake, casually.

“Not thinking back to the Gryffindor chick? How her eyes were wide with shock, her petite form on the ground totally helpless? That’s how all Gryffindors are; all brave and courageous only when they are in a pack. Once they’re alone – _puff_ – and they are petrified.”

“You were fairly defeated in the class, so you take it out to the hallway to defeat the Gryffindor girl at least once. Everyone’s noticed, don’t worry,” said Kuroo coolly back while crossing his arms on his chest to suppress the anger bubbling in his stomach.

“At least one of you can keep their emotions at bay,” snickered Daishou. “Do you know what I’ve told your girl to anger her so greatly?” Kuroo kept his eyes on the fireplace. Daishou bent to Kuroo. Suga protectively laid forward, his elbows on his tights as Suga’s long pale fingers played with his wand. Daishou smirked at that move. “I was wondering how feels the Gryffindor captain,” said Daishou. “The Bludger sure edged a lot and precisely hit his back, I was thinking that he might have his back broken not only bruised. What a shame.”

“Daishou,” Kuroo paused, his eyes darkened. “Do you want me to fix your nose? _My girl_ seemingly didn’t break it, I shall _fix_ that,” said Kuroo with a devilish smirk.

“No need, the nurse will take care of it, but thanks for the offer.”

“Anytime,” smiled Kuroo back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Expelliarmus_ – simply put it’s a disarming charm, it’s a defensive charm which forces the foe to release whatever they are holding
> 
> Next chapter~ A new very tall and cheerful Hufflepuff. Kuroo's jealous (attempt to) flirt. Daishou steals a show for a while.


	6. Confundo

Your fingers trailed along backs of leathered books. The silence in the library was filling your ears as your pretty eyes were searching along mystical languages, runic texts and more of the magical writings. _‘Magical beasts.’_ You continued to walk past the animal department till you reached a crossroad. Glancing around you entered the section with _‘Alchemy and potions’_ written on the front side of the row in the old library.

Once you’d found the needed book you pulled it out and listed thorough it. Your eyes were swiftly reading through lines and runic words trying to remember everything needed for the potions class. You had potions with Ravenclaw and knowing those clever and witty folks, you had to make extra preparation (which you hadn’t done, so at least reading something about herbs will calm your mind). You closed the thick book and took another one. You walked to the end of the row and stopped by a window.

You could see a bit of training fields from the window. Small dots of scarlet coloured cloaks and swift broomsticks practicing fielding before official match with Hufflepuff. Gryffindor lost with Ravenclaw by 60 points, Ravenclaw won against Slytherin by 30 points, so the match with yellow team was important to get to the finals and fight against Ravenclaw again. You sighed, honestly Hufflepuffs had few excellent fielders too so gaining that much of point would be hard.

Keeping two books close to your chest you disappeared into the next row which still was filled with potions books. Tracing headlines you’d found the last book you needed, but it was high, yet not high enough for your laziness to brought over a ladder. You stepped on your tiptoes and outstretched your hand to only push the book further to the wood so you couldn’t even touch it by fingers. You tried to jump but your feet strangely hadn’t lent.

Strong hands lifted you up, the book you were trying so desperately reach was on the level of your chest. You took it and warily glanced back. You’d met with green orbs, greyish hair and the tallest person you’d ever seen. You smiled awkwardly toward the stranger. “I have it know, can you place me back on the ground, please?” Your voice was quiet. He placed you back on the ground in an instant with a boyish grin. “Thanks,” you muttered embarrassed by the way how he had dealt with your little problem.

“Not at all! I am Haiba Lev, who are you?” beamed cheerfully the tall Hufflepuff. With a small smile, you’d politely introduced yourself. “What a pretty name!” his wide orbs were closely observing you. You slightly flinched seeing how honestly curious his eyes were.

“Can I help you with something?” you asked after a while when you two were looking at each other in silence (though the Hufflepuff was simply _staring_ and making you uncomfortable).

“Sorry, sorry, you just look so cute like a small cat. I like cats,” he grinned.

“Eh, thanks? I guess,” you looked around for a place to where you could hide from the tall wizard. “I-I have a lot work to do, so I’ll get going, okay?”

“Sure, can I come with you?” asked Lev his eyes were gleaming.

Your brows fell and your eyes darted elsewhere. “What for?” you asked your tone polite, despite your words kind of polite weren’t.

His green orbs looked down at your books and then he grinned. “Can you help me with potions? I have a test in few days, I learn fast!” he asked with a rather wide smile, his eyes almost close. Sigh left your lips, but you nodded.

“With which part? Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are ahead of us, but I’ll try my best.”

“That won’t be needed, I am a third year,” he smiled and took a book from the line for beginners. You gaped on him and he chuckled slightly. “Can we go back to your table?” he asked with an unfading smile.

“You are – wait!” Lev already turned around to go back to your table. How had he known which one it was, was a mystery for you. “No, no, no,” you were babbling. “You can’t be a third year! You literally can’t be fifteen years old!” You glanced up at him. “Wait, this is some kind of bad joke, isn’t it?”

“I am not joking, though, I am sixteen years old already,” he chuckled. “But everyone is surprised by my height, to be honest professor Naoi sent me to the headmaster for making jokes at him per my age.”

You frowned. “You sure is tall enough, even taller than Tsukishima.”

“That’s the blonde Slytherin, right? We have few classes together,” thought aloud Lev. You inwardly facepalmed yourself. You hadn’t bothered yourself with that sassy Slytherin’s classes nor his age, so only thanks to Lev you had find out. Better than from the sassy boy himself, Tsukishima would enjoy the teasing, greatly.

“Kitty, finally back–?” Kuroo glanced back at you from his seat. “What, you’ve find yourself a tutor? You shouldn’t bother upperclassmen with simple potions.” Kuroo strangely smiled at the Hufflepuff.

“He’s a third year,” you uttered and sat down opposite from the bed-head.

Kuroo frowned slightly observing the tall Hufflepuff, then his eyebrows elevated and he grinned. “Oh, sorry, sorry. You are a Hufflepuff’s new beater, right? Didn’t know that you were still a third year,” said casually Kuroo.

“It’s nothing,” smiled back Lev and walked over to your side of the table. He sat beside you and looked over your shoulder. “Yes, we are around here, he was talking something about Confusing Concotion? I’ve tried to prepare it once, but failed…” Lev bent forward to better observe the opened book in your hands.

“You must have a magical component to complete brewing of this potion, it is simple then,” your pretty eyes were swiftly reading through lines remembering how you’d prepared the potion back in your third year. “I think that simple Confundus charm would work, but I am not sure.” You felt Lev’s breath close to you, very close. “Try using _Confundo_ to finish the brewing,” you looked toward the younger boy and pulled away, his face was too far in your personal space.

With a nod Lev grinned and pulled away, he took the book from your hands and stood up. “Thanks for the tip, I’ll try it and then tell you how it went!” he beamed happily keeping his smile. “See you tomorrow, pretty kitten.” You nodded, then the younger wizard left flashing a short glance toward the Slytherin sitting in front of you. Lev smiled at Kuroo so widely his green eyes closed.

You took your books, but then looked up at Kuroo feeling his eyes on you. “Yes?” you perked your eyebrow.

“Nothing,” he said keeping his gaze, his dark eyes seemed darker and you felt like drowning in them. Shivers run down your spine and your stomach flipped.

“Then don’t look at me like that,” you shot back and the Slytherin smirked.

“Feeling frustrated, kitten, are we?”

“Just look elsewhere,” you uttered and leafed through the herb book.

“What?” He playfully whined. “But I like the view.” You paused in leafing and glanced up. “Gryffindors might be overly stubborn and all courageously stupid, but this one is very pretty and actually clever.” Kuroo’s smirk was shining with confidence and actually looked honest.

Your lips bit parted and your eyes narrowed.

_‘He must be joking.’_

Your heart clenched.

“What? I’ve always was more a _cat_ -person,” his smirk widened as you reluctantly felt a new heat in your cheeks.

“Funny,” you grumped and continued to read.

Kuroo chuckled amusedly. You could feel his eyes still on you but tried your best to simply ignore the mocking Slytherin. He was playing with you, making fun of you, and flushing or fuming would only add to his amusement. There was a silence between the two of you for a while, but he just had to break it.

“By the way, why did you invite me for the _session_? Are you planning to do something with me?” Kuroo has that handsomely annoying smirk painted on his thin lips.

“You’ve invited yourself,” you said toward the smirking wizard. “I simply said to Sawamura, that I’ll be in the library through the afternoon, and you went with me. How is that an invitation?”

“Well, you’ve said it loud enough for me to hear, Kitty, and yesterday I told Bokuto that I have no practice. I thought you were avoiding me, why the sudden change? I was just wondering. Not even Bokuto is tagging around so you can’t play it that he wanted to study with me like other times.”

You sighed.

Of course, he had noticed.

After the small duel with the snake boy you were avoiding any Slytherins. However, your avoidance of Kuroo was more visible than with the others, and more _unpleasant_. Though, Sawamura hadn’t minded at all, Kou couldn’t have noticed as he had been still in the infirmary for the past days and Morisuke with Shimizu had been just worrying about you.

But Koutarou had returned to classes that day and was stretching in the infirmary while you were with Kuroo in the library. With Kou at school, you couldn’t avoid Kuroo furthermore or there would be questions.

Yeah, you were in the library only because of the annoying Kou, not because you’d actually missed the tall stupid Slytherin.

You cursed inwardly.

Kuroo’s dark eyes were amusedly watching you, remembering you still hadn’t said anything back, you glanced elsewhere. “Kou would be curious as to why I am not speaking to you, it’s easier this way,” you answered. More _honest_ you just couldn’t have been.

“Kitty, that’s an obvious lie, can’t you be more honest with me?”

What was honesty again? Avoidance of Kuroo didn’t stop the twisting in your stomach and clenching of your heart, but avoiding someone for only three-four days isn’t enough, right? Shouldn’t you avoid him some more? That might as well worsen the building feelings. So, you decided it’s better to face the twisting and fight it (again, of course, you _didn’t_ want to see him and talk to him).

You are a Gryffindor, right? Let’s act this way for once!

No, that was a bad idea, wasn’t it? His teasing of having a ‘nice view’ and being more ‘cat-person’. You frowned. It couldn’t be true, he wasn’t interested. He couldn’t have been. Someone like him was only playing with you. Flirting all the time and making it a game. Very sick game.

He didn’t like you, but you started to like him, only started (of course).

Kuroo was known for being a player, though you were almost sure, that if he hadn’t tried anything yet; he wouldn’t try anything at all. He was fast on _this_ field, so was told and whispered, he came and left in few days. Set a target, stroke it and as a winner let it shatter.

Your heart painfully ached.

He wasn’t that bad, you told yourself. Only two girls claimed that. Only two girls and both very pretty to it. Kuroo wasn’t that bad… Those were just filthy gossips. How dumb are you to believe gossips? You are not dumb. You should not even be afraid of the gossips.

_‘Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid–’_

+

Seeing you didn’t bother to comment further, Kuroo smirked. Your eyes were watching the book, but you weren’t reading, only blankly staring. You were deep in your thoughts, so deep that Kuroo was positive that if he stood up and kissed you, you wouldn’t have notice. And yeah, that idea had crossed his mind few times already.

“Hey Kitten, still on earth?” he chuckled, when you slapped a glare his way.

“Don’t disturb me, tomorrow’s recipe won’t write itself.”

“You weren’t reading,” he commented and you flinched then scoffed. “Will you tell me about what were you thinking _so hard_ just now? You were so cutely deep in thoughts that I wish it to be me,” he smirked as your eyes widened cheeks again colouring with blush.

Through your face flashed a surprise then a confusion. Your pretty eyes were observing his very being, Kuroo froze as your eyes could probably see through his heart. He was struggling not to look away, but he couldn’t, you’d noticed. Kuroo in the end looked away. He could see as your jaw clenched. Your eyes were asking him to answer unsaid questions, but he didn’t know them. You weren’t the only one, who had them.

“Stop with this,” you said coldly glancing back to the book.

“What?” he asked, his voice sincere enough for you to answer.

“With the teasing,” you answered.

You couldn’t see like Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Saying that I have a nice view, cat-person and calling you pretty, clever and cute, weren’t meant to tease you those were praises or a flirt, if you want to name it, Kitten.” His voice missed the usual playfulness.

The sheets of the book crumpled as your fingers tightened around its sides. You squeezed your eyes shut and inhaled. Kuroo frowned, where had he messed up again? “Exactly that, stop with that, it’s bloody annoying.”

“What’s wrong with saying the truth? You are nice to look at, you are very pretty,” said Kuroo casually back. His chest tightened, what was he messing up so badly?

You didn’t say anything back. Your lips pulled into a tight line not a syllable leaving your mouth. Only after a while you picked your books and placed them into a pile on the table. You brushed your fingers along its backs and looked over at Kuroo. You gulped meeting his narrow dark brown eyes. His look was scorching, rough, yet somehow _meaningful_. He was observing you, determinedly looking at you, lips in line, without the usual grin.

Kuroo was serious, you were pretty, smart, you were a girl, who he liked. Why couldn’t you see? “I mean it, Kitten,” he tried again in a troubled deep voice.

“That’s sweet,” you managed to force out. “Thanks for the boost up.” You stood up. “I’ll get going now, thanks for keeping my company for so long.”

“Anytime.”

Kuroo watched as your stiffened shoulders turned around, your footsteps light but fast. Your arms embraced your frustrated being forcing the books into your chest. He looked back at the table. Not long ago there you had been alone with him. Then the annoying third year had appeared and Kuroo kind of screwed up.

Why anyway had been the third year so close? And what had mean that look from the tall Hufflepuff?!

Kuroo sighed.

Nevertheless, he should’ve stopped long ago, not pushing you further and further to the edge of your own feelings or whatever what was keeping your eyes that sad. Still he couldn’t understand you. He grimaced.

“Whoa, that was intense even for someone like me, can’t imagine your feelings, Kuroo,” Suga walked out of the near row and joined his housemate at the table. Kuroo looked up and sighed pulling on a casual face _I-don’t-give-a-damn_. “You know–”

“I know,” uttered Kuroo and stood up. “Let’s head back, what about your _date_? Ended well?” snickered Kuroo glancing toward the light-haired wizard who shot him a glare back. They left the library and continued down hallways.

“She is not quite interested,” answered Suga sceptically.

“Maybe she would be if you suggest a threesome, Sawamura seems willing.”

“Oh, dear Merlin, you haven’t said that aloud, you just haven’t. My goodness, shit, now I imagined it, oh shit. You are such a jerk sometimes!” Kuroo burst into a laugher. Suga was embarrassedly cursing for a while, his cheeks rosy. Then the shorter wizard stopped cursing and glare up to still laughing Slytherin. “Then what about a threesome with the _Kitten_ and the Gryffindor captain, he has healed already– UMPH!” Suga fell on the ground as his black cape tangled around his legs.

“I was so waiting for your comment on this,” smirked Kuroo holding out his wand. “Though, it might not be such a bad idea, I bet Bokuto would be–”

“Just shut up!” cried out the Slytherin on the floor desperately trying to untie his jinxed cape.

Kuroo laughed again seeing the frustrated housemate.

+

Daishou walked down the hallway. For anyone the Slytherin was only passing by, heading toward the Great Hall or fields. Nevertheless he was just stroking hallways to _accidentally_ bump into one girl. His slanted eyes were trying to find a light brown hair, black cape with yellow emblem and so kind brownish eyes among the crowd of dump and uninteresting students. His small build wasn’t helping him in any way, but he was positive that the girl was somewhere around there.

“Look over here, Muddle-born, who has your books, hm?” one tall student laughed, his voice pierced through Daishou’s ears very clearly.

The Slytherin looked toward the noise suddenly seeing red. His thin face twisted in a grimace as he withdrew his wand. Daishou swiftly moved toward the group of two Ravenclaws. One would have thought that all the blue ravens would be as chivalrous as the annoying trash-boy, but he knew these two. They were purebloods just like him and too arrogant even for someone like Daishou.

“ _Entomorphis!_ ” hissed Daishou under breath and moved his wrist so the two students dropped the books. Feelers grew from their foreheads as they started to crawl around like insects. No venomous words could fell from their filthy mouths.

The girl surprised looked around spotting Daishou walking to her fast. “Suguru?” she asked, her voice was low and quiet. Daishou only then noticed that the girl was on the verge of tears, he stopped in front of her and picked up her things taking her hand and walking away. “What– are you doing here? I– you– I thought–”

“Wait, we’ll talk later. The hex will fade in a while and I don’t want to beat down some stupid ravens to get myself reprimanded for their stupidity,” growled Daishou. He edged another corner and as they were close to gardens and greenhouses the hallways were empty. He motioned toward a near bench and laid down her books there. “Sit down, Mika.”

Mika’s big round hazelnut eyes were searching his, she hadn’t moved only quietly spoke. “I thought we are fighting and so not talking to each other.”

“I thought you can handle yourself,” retorted swiftly Daishou and motioned again toward the bench. The tiny Hufflepuff with long straight hair sat down and glanced up at him, her cheeks blushed. “What is it?”

“I… want to apologise for being rude last time, I shouldn’t have said all those things,” she muttered glancing down at her hands. She fondled her fingers nervously. “I didn’t saw you in the last game against Gryffindor nor the Ravenclaw one, you aren’t injured, right?”

“I am not injured.” Daishou cursed himself inwardly hearing his own voice, he shouldn’t have put the anger caused by the two Ravenclaws into his voice while speaking to Mika.

The girl flinched hearing his partly emotionless but angry voice. “Sorry for that, I was looking forward to seeing you… and once again, I am sorry for the last time I shouldn’t have been mad about your practices.” She slowly looked up and awkwardly smiled, “Can we meet-up in the library sometime again… Only if you wouldn’t mind and have spare time… if you want to see me?”

Daishou’s eyes bit widened and he only managed to nod, then he frowned. “What was that before?” Mika tilted her head. “With those foolish ravens.”

“Oh, lately it is happening more and more often, but I usually don’t mind, some stupid wizards or witches come talking nonsenses, playing with my stuffs… but they haven’t damaged them so far! Few of my friends have it worse, though.” Mika shot her gaze to the ground.

The Slytherin squatted so even though her head was bent, she was looking down at him. He warily took her hands and watched her troubled round orbs, she looked so beautiful even though her lips weren’t smiling. Daishou squeezed her hands. “Do you know why?”

Mika bit her bottom lip making Daishou squeeze her hands tighter. “They are truly talking nonsenses… mostly about impure blood and me and other’s being unworthy of magic… it’s stupid really, I don’t mind them that much…” She tried to smile at him. “Suguru, wouldn’t you have a problem talking to me? You are Pureblood, and your family is–”

There was a loud crash on the end of the hallway. Daishou swiftly stood up his wand already in his hand. His dark eyes narrowed as he searched the dim hallway, unpleasant feeling settling down in his stomach. His other hand was still holding Mika’s. “Take your things, I will walk you back.”

Mika fast grabbed her books and stood up nodding firmly, she took his free hand and squeezed it. Daishou offered her a small smile without the usual spitefulness squeezing her hand back. Her sweet smile only widened matching the sunny colour of her tie.

“Let’s go,” he spoke quietly. They turned their back to the end of the hallway from which came the crash. His hand embracing Mika’s, even though he was of a shorter build compare to Kuroo, she was even shorter.

Daishou clenched his jaw. He would find out who was trying to break his girl, who was trying to scare her so sickly. The one should have faced them head on not play from shadows. No one would mess with Daishou Suguru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Entomorphis_ – it’s a hex or jinx, which cause the victim to act like an insect, the victim grows feelers and forbid to speak, the jinx last only for short period of time, then it will fade
> 
> Next chapter~ A lot of clumsiness. Kuroo the rescuer. Daishou's warnings.


	7. Light Swallowed by Darkness

 

Your eyes slowly opened, you turned around and looked up toward a window frowning slightly. The window glass was covered with rime flowers. You got up and walked over to the coldness. Fog covered a near forest and the square in front of the main gate. Your eyes darted toward a silhouette of a long bridge leading toward the dark woodland. Your heart clenched.

Was there a movement? No, surely there was nothing, only your mind was playing with you. Shaking your head slightly you embraced yourself. Not a sign of snow yet, not a sign of the incoming winter at all. Your heartbeats fastened, your lips pulled a small twisted grin as a shiver run down your spine.

Something smelled fishy, your guts were telling you.

Swiftly you dressed up and walked down into the common room throwing yourself onto a comfortable couch. You took a random book from a timetable and leafed through it. Your eyes absentmindedly darted the lines of the text, your mind occupied with completely different thoughts.

Someone suddenly called your name. You flinched and looked up to see very upset Mori. “You have to sleep more,” he sighed and sat down next to you. “When did you get here?” You shrugged. “Seriously, at least stay in bed longer, resting might help you too – sleep would be even better, but–”

“Yeaaaah, mum,” you sang out and closed the book. Morisuke shot a glare your way. “Have you noticed the rime, isn’t it pretty?” you grinned trying to change the topic.

“What rime?” he asked puzzled.

“It was on the window when I woke up…”

“I guess that answers my former question,” he said sceptically. “There is no rime on windows now, only a heavy fog. Though the rime might have been beautiful, it’s so close to Christmas.” He laid further into the couch watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. “Hopefully it will snow soon. Oh! Are you going back for Christmas?” Mori looked your way and you shook your head. “Thought so, me neither. Sawamura and others are going back, but I haven’t asked Shimizu yet–”

“I am staying,” you heard a groggy voice behind the couch. Mori and you looked back toward the Gryffindor’s raven-haired chaser. She still wore only her pyjamas and a sweatshirt. “Looking forward to Christmas with you, guys,” she tried to pull out a grin, but failed as she was still half asleep. She walked over and sat on the couch next to you. “When did you wake up?” she questioned rubbing her clear blue eyes.

“Come on guys! I have a sleeping problem just for a while, it will pass soon and it’s not like I am anyhow out of it through day!”

“If you don’t count your missteps on the stairs,” looked at you Mori with a stone-cold face.

“Kou caught me.”

“And the misplacing herbs in potions, you almost blew up whole class.”

“Glad you were fast to stop me,” you grinned toward Shimizu.

“What about–”

“Gosh! I get it! I get it!” you stopped the short wizard with a small chuckle.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Good morning, folks!” Koutarou somehow managed to embrace the three of you from behind on the couch. His head squeezed between yours and Mori’s, his strong hands on Shimizu’s shoulder and the shorter wizard’s. Morisuke growled and Shimizu gasped, you giggled.

“Good morning to you too,” you cooed.

“Let’s go to the Great Hall! I am starving,” grinned Kou as he made his way toward the door. You looked over to Shimizu, who only with a small scoff changed her attire with motion of her wand (let’s be honest, you wouldn’t be so bold to use that spell in the common room, everything could go wrong).

+

“Were you _so_ scared by yesterday’s news that you couldn’t sleep, Gryffindor?” snickered Daishou once he passed your group, his sickening smile was meant for you. “Oh, wait, you haven’t listened?” Shimizu froze, but Kou only raised a brow. You frowned and wanted to shot something (probably) not so smart toward the Slytherin, but your friend was faster.

“I have a feeling that soon, very soon, I will be able to see a Threstal,” uttered Morisuke under breath. You looked toward the short wizard. “Fuck off, Snaky.”

“Good morning to you too, _ex-_ seeker,” smirked Daishou and walked pass Mori. “Watch your steps, Kitten.” Daishou’s eyes met with yours. There wasn’t anything mocking in his slanted orbs, shivers run down your spine again. It almost looked as if he wasn’t warning you before himself.

“You–” started Mori and stepped closer toward the snake.

“There! There! Let’s get to our table!” You turned Mori around and left not wanting to spoil your morning. You seated next to the still angry wizard, Shimizu with Kou sat opposite. “What was he talking about? Did I miss something? Not that I check news frequently.”

“There was nothing noteworthy, just some bitching about Muddle-borns and Half-bloods, usual rubbish,” growled Mori back. “The speaker was fast silenced, but he sure said some words.”

You questioningly glanced over to Shimizu, who shook her head. Kou was only frowning clearly knowing nothing about the news. “Considering his remark it’s noteworthy, what was said on the news?”

Morisuke growled again and you started to threat what pissed him off so much. “Something about Muddle-borns and a sign, like you should be differentiated from purebloods with some strange mark on your forearm. Even Half-bloods should have one. It was sickening to listen to his other suggestions, but he hasn’t finished his second and got arrested,” explained Morisuke.

You only nodded keeping the silence.

Breakfast and classes went well. Despite you misspelled in charms (well your classmate had thanks to you a new cape as the other light up, oops). In practising defensive spells Daishou sent you over the class and you hit your back, but hadn’t had to participate again. And in herbology you almost fainted while pulling out simple Madrake, something you could do well in your first year. Let’s just say it wasn’t much of your day, you were clumsier than what was usual and silence more than ever. The breakfast’s conversation played over and over in your head. You were regretting not listening to the news to know better.

Late afternoon you were killing your time around in the library, though Morisuke and Shimizu weren’t pleased by it as you were alone. Kou promised to tag along later, but had to stay through fielding as they had another match with Hufflepuff. Yes, Slytherin and Ravenclaw got to the finals.

So, you were stroking thorough the library, reading and not really paying attention. You were desperate to busy your mind with anything else than any stupid thoughts.

You were softly humming to yourself when a sudden threat washed over you. You felt a cold biting down on your legs slowly sliding higher and higher. You froze on the spot and swiftly looked around, your eyes stopped on the darkness in the next row. Your eyes widened and your heart skip a beat. Your lips quivered as the darkness seemed to coming toward you.

_‘No. No! Surely just a fire died, nothing more, nothing–‘_

The darkness was freakishly creeping your way, slowly and dreadfully. Your breath caught, you took out your wand and stepped backwards. Then another step and one more, your hand was trembling. “ _Lumos maxima_!” you whispered and from your wand shot a bright light only to be swallowed by the shadow, your eyes widened. “ _Lumos SOLEM_!” The huge bold of light was absorbed again. “Shit!” You turned around and ran for it. Your breath was hectic and you weren’t bold enough to look back, that would only slow you down. Your chest hurt and jaw was clenched. You edged the corner and ran into someone.

“Oomph!” you wobbled on your legs, you squeezed your eyes expecting to hit a ground or even worst to be swallowed by the strange shadow. Strong arms kept you on your feet though. You dared to open your pretty eyes.

“Are you alright, Kitty?” asked worriedly a tall wizard.

“K-Kuroo,” you gasped. Your arms encircled his torso as you hid your face to his chest keeping him as close as possible. Kuroo didn’t hesitated to hug you back, his arms protecting you from any harm. He placed his chin on top of your head and his hand stroked your hair.

“Everything is alright, Kitty, nobody will harm you,” he whispered keeping his embrace.

Slapping back on the mentioning of any harm, you let go and glanced back to see shelves filled with books and empty rows of high bookcases. Kuroo rested his hands on your lower back, his fingers lazily folded. The tall wizard wasn’t sure if he could let go seeing you so pale. You heavily inhaled and exhaled, your hands on Kuroo’s chest loosened the tight grip on his cape. You slowly closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest again your closed eyes facing the wooden floor. You were slowly breathing in and out. In and out. In and out.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and carefully observed the rows you were observing not long ago. “There is nothing, Kitten,” he said and fondled your hair while patting your head. “What was chasing you?” You shook your head. “Was it a person?”

“A shadow,” you spoke up quietly. “ _Lumos_ didn’t work.”

“A shadow?” repeated Kuroo. The Slytherin wizard considered possibility of some sick joke from other students, maybe some charm, hex or something what could made up a shadow or caused hallucination. But making you so distressed, they sure had done it. Kuroo embrace tightened making your eyes wide.

“S-sorry,” you muttered and straightened yourself.

“Not at all,” he let go of your waist and hid his hands into pockets. Your hands tried to fix his creased cape, Kuroo was smirking down at you while you were doing it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your chest still felt tight and your hands were trembling, when you’d noticed you hid them behind your back. “I am right here,” grinned Kuroo. “And I am using _protego_ ,” he smirked, “skilfully _._ ”

“You are such a dork, Kuroo,” you scoffed back giggling a little.

“Let me enjoy this moment, it’s the first time you have thrown yourself on me,” he snickered.

“And the last time,” you shot back.

“I don’t think so, babe,” he chuckled as you turned around and froze. Your eyes darted around the way from which you came running. You inhaled, but hadn’t moved. “I am here, Kitty,” Kuroo said close to your ear. You nodded and carefully walked back to your table with a confidently grinning Kuroo right next to you.

“I am surprised that after few days of avoidance you come running to my arms.” You rolled your eyes. “Glad that we are talking to each other again,” added Kuroo lightly and smiled down at you. “Have to learn better pickup lines for you, though, so next time I wouldn’t…” You could see your table, but something wasn’t right, the books were all over it and there was something red written–

Kuroo took your wrist and turned you around. His arm brought you close to his chest not losing the tight grip on your arm. You could tell that he took out his wand and elegantly moved his wrist. His grip was tightening, his long finger digging into your arm. You quietly squeaked. “Kuroo, that hurts.” His fingers loosened slightly, he hid his wand back and the other arm embraced you as well. He bent down and ruffled your hair with his nose. “I might not be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but as you’ve already cleaned the mess, may you let go?”

“I am taking my reward,” he purred, and you heard a smile in his voice. After a while he let go and grinned down at you, his hand stroked your hair, his thumb brushing your cheek lightly.

“Was it so bad to make you feel such a pity for me?” you asked with a raised brow.

He laughed. “No, I just got carried away.” Kuroo casually shrugged.

“Thanks,” you smiled and walked over to the table. You sat down and he was right next to you. “Why didn’t _Lumos_ work? And how can I protect myself from something I can’t simply touch?” you were thinking aloud.

“Hey, hey, you are bit creeping me out here. It wasn’t the first time?” Kuroo lazily rested his arm on your chair’s backrest bending closer to your frowning self.

“It was the first time, but I have a feeling that not the last,” you explained watching the table in front of you. “I am not sure what was said on the news, I didn’t listen to it, but if they–”

“Something like that would never be allowed.”

You smiled at him, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. “You might be right,” you bitterly chuckled. “Thanks again, for clearing the mess too, today’s not really my day.”

“Anytime, Kitten.” He grinned and rubbed your back. “Does your back hurt? From the fighting practice.” You shook your head and your pretty eyes met with his dark ones, his features calmed, and his dark orbs seemed to darken with every second. You felt like drowning and this time it was more pleasurable. Much more pleasurable. You parted your lips lightly and his eyes instantly glanced to them then up to your pretty bright eyes.

“I knew we shouldn’t have left you alone in the library,” commented an annoyed voice from behind you. “Hands off, Comb Head,” said Morisuke. Kuroo smirked and glanced around, his arms shot to the air and he playfully moved back to his chair.

“Kuroo! Hey! Hey!” beamed Kou as he walked from behind the bookcase later with Shimizu by his side. Both wizards grinned at one another. Kuroo swiftly stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor captain clasping hand with him. “You know, it worked as you told me, I’ve tried it in the herbology–”

Shimizu quietly called your name. “Shall we head back?” she smiled softly. You nodded.

“Good night, boys,” you grinned at them and each of them bid you two good night. Then you’d excused yourselves to the Gryffindor House.

Walking side by side with Shimizu wasn’t that bad, you would be more frightened walking by yourself. But talking honestly, just the two of you didn’t soothed your mind. Constantly holding onto your wand your senses were on the highest alert. Something felt wrong from the very morning.

Shimizu was talking something about last practice, then about class, surprising you that she had managed to talk through the whole walk. Even in the freaking bathroom you two were talking. That was indeed unusual for the quiet strong witch.

You breathed out once you’d closed the door from your shared chamber. Shimizu glanced around. “Why the high alert?” Your eyes widened.

“You knew…?!” She nodded, her blue eyes searching yours. Jeez, this girl is cleverer than she seems. “Something happened in the library and I was just afraid that it’ll come back.” Shimizu frowned slightly. You took your pyjamas and changed swiftly. “Something like a shadow was after me, honestly I might’ve only see things, Kuroo didn’t see anything back there.”

“That’s why he was so close,” smiled Shimizu. “Surprisingly bit of a gentleman, and a handsome one, hm?” she grinned toothily your way with a mischief written across her face.

“Wait, it’s that much visible?” you asked surprised. “Even Mori was upset with me few weeks back.” Shimizu only shrugged and sat on her bed, you jumped in after her and snuggled under her blanket, she raised a brow with a smirk. “Just for tonight?” you pleaded making her chuckle. She covered herself with blankets also and turned to you. “What about you? Suga still doesn’t have any chances?”

Shimizu looked elsewhere with a small smile and a bit of red caressed her cheeks, you gasped seeing the always cool beauty blushing. “I am not sure,” she muttered. “What do you think?”

“That we are mad for liking Slytherins!” you laughed.

+

Warm water embraced his shoulders. His face raised toward the flowing stream of water and he sighed as the stiffness from his muscles was slowly leaving. Kuroo’s dark eyes closed as the water caressed his cheeks and jet-black hair. He brushed his hands through his hair keeping them squeezed around his back of neck. He sighed again, keeping his posture for a while then shutting down the streaming water. He walked out of the tub and with a towel around his waist walked back to his shared room with Kenma.

“Dress into something, would you? I know this is a male part, but women can walk through, be a bit of a gentleman.”

Kuroo glanced back seeing a sickening smile on Daishou’s lips. “Does my well-toned chest disturbs you? Or maybe you are jealous?” smiled back Kuroo with a cynical under-text.

“I would tell you that I am, but I shall not tell a lie,” smiled back Daishou. “What about your girl? Kitten, is it?”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Kuroo turned around and walked over to the snake boy. He towered above him and with narrowed eyes looked down at him. Daishou supressed the urge to step back. “Hands off, bastard,” growled Kuroo lowly.

“Seeing you this upset I almost wish to be the culprit,” smirked Daishou. “I am not sure whoever did something so bad to piss off even you as it wasn’t me, unfortunately. Mind telling me what the true culprit did? I thought that I am the only one getting on your nerves.” Kuroo throw daggers through him. “Now I am disappointed, I’ve never earned such a reaction.”

“You didn’t leave a message in the library?” asked Kuroo stepping back from the other housemate’s personal space.

“A message? That sounds _so_ romantic,” scoffed Daishou. “If I left a small notice, you would know it’s from me, I always sign my artwork.” Daishou walked pass him. “It wouldn’t be fun the other way.”

“You are so twisted,” sighed tiredly Kuroo.

“I must agree,” thought aloud Daishou with a sick smile. “But Kuroo, you’ve listened to the news, right? Watch over your girl closely, someone might try to step… Oh, no,” Daishou looked back his eyes were strangely sincere. “Cut off her tail.”

+

_“Muddle-borns, how can someone gain a magic power from nothing? That’s absurd!”_

_“Those filthy impure-bloods can’t stand on the same positions as us!  No thieves shall stand above us!”_

_“They all should have a marking!”_

_“To the hell with them!”_

_“Scarlet marking for the impure blood!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lumos_ – any spell with _lumos_ simply cast a light, it might stay on the top of the wand or be cast somewhere, depending on its inner magic it will fade after a while
> 
> Next chapter~ Christmas Eve (means lots of Kuroo)! Chess and ugly sweatshirts. Morisuke and Kuroo _fight_. Sleep by a fireplace.


	8. Ruby and Emerald Lights

 

“And THAT'S IT! Slytherin has officially lost its chance to win the House Quidditch Cup! The golden cup belongs to Ravenclaw this year! No one can match their points anymore! Mighty Ravens overpowered other three houses!”

Few students in the Great Hall glanced up surprised by the turn of the events, however, most didn’t bother. You weren’t so surprised, it was heading that way from the very begging. You simply continued to scrabble something on a piece of paper. Writing a letter wasn’t your thing, really. You would love to communicate more _magically,_ through flames, water, hell even mirror would be exciting, yeah, but at Christmas you had to do it old-fashioned way. Your parents always were most pleased by the piece of paper from you anyway.

Smiling to yourself you continued to write for some time alone. But no one is completely alone in the Great Hall.

“Whatcha writing?” A tall Hufflepuff sat next to you looking over your shoulder. “Letter for parents?” His green eyes sparkled down at you.

You nodded with a wide grin. “It’s something like a tradition, always atChristmas I send a letter home. I am staying at school for holidays, what about you?”

“Sister wants me home, she left school one year ago and doesn’t want to celebrate holidays alone – we’ve usually celebrated it here at school together,” answered Lev. You bit surprised glanced up. Lev boyishly grinned. “Her name is Alisa and she looks just like me,” he pointed to his face, his eyes almost closing while his lips shone, “but she has prettier hair.”

“Haha, your hair isn’t anyhow bad, and it must be nice,” you sighed and rested your head on your palm. Lev nodded and took out his book. “How is potions going?” you asked smiling as the book he had took out was to the said subject.

“Great, though professor thinks me a genius thanks to your small helps!” laughed the Hufflepuff.

“No wonder, most students fail some of those examinations!”

You two were chatting for a while, but Lev had to left soon as the students, who were leaving for Christmas were going that day.

Walking back to the Gryffindor House you were wary more than ever. Watching your steps, dark corners, every little movement. You felt stupid, yet you continued expecting the worst. The darkness, the occasional bullying and the talks about which told you other students scared you and made you cautious.

There were messages for the students on the toilets’ mirrors, for the muggle-born students. Strange noises through halls. Crashing sounds here and there. Students sending hexes and jinxes which had to be removed by others. But nobody talked about a shadow, about some darkness creeping on them. Maybe you had imagined it? Surely not.

Your chest hadn’t lightened from the little accident in the library. Kuroo, though, was keeping an eye on you from afar, he was always around when you thought you were alone, of course he wasn’t following you on every step, but he was close. The knowledge that he was there for you let you sleep at night and made your cheeks crimson occasionally (okay, almost always).

“Koutarou!” You beamed once you’d entered the common room seeing your friend with a packed suitcase.

“Hey! Hey!” he laughed as you embraced him. “Merry early X-mass,” he wished and gave you a bear hug back. “We’ll see each other after holidays! See ya guys!” He waved back toward Morisuke and Shimizu.

“You should hurry or you’ll go back all alone, everyone has left already,” commented Mori with folded arms.

“Shit–” Kou turned toward the door.

“Merry Christmas, Bokuto,” smiled Shimizu.

“–see you later!” And with that he ran off.

“So, what now?” you smiled toward the duo.

Nothing.

Not literally, but Christmas holidays contained: sleeping by the fireplaces in the Great Hall or in the Gryffindor common room, reading books, playing with pets, eating sweets in the Great Hall, some more sleeping.

Mori was most of the time sleeping by some fireplace, which was hilarious and extremely cute sight (unfortunately you couldn’t tell him). Shimizu on the other hand had always tagged along and you were thankful for her warm company.

“I can’t play this,” you whined and the raven-haired witch quietly giggled.

“You shall learn it then,” she answered with a grin.

“But like this I have to think. I don’t want to think through holidays!” Shimizu chuckled and moved her knight. You were looking down at pieces and frowned earning another chuckle from the witch. “That’s not fair, I don’t even know what you have done! I can’t praise you for your clever play.”

“Anyone would play a _clever play_ against you,” she laughed.

“That’s mean!” you protested but giggled too. “But honestly, what should I do now? I don’t like the way you moved it.” Shimizu remained silent. “Hey, Shim–” you glanced at her seeing a sly grin on her full lips. Suddenly someone’s hand came from behind you and moved with your chess piece.

“You are hopeless,” snickered a low voice from behind you. Kuroo seated himself next to you, your shoulders touching as he was observing your chess pieces and their positions. “Truly hopeless,” he grinned at you toothily. Your faces were close, noses almost touching, but the Slytherin seemed to choose to ignore it.

“Do you mind if we join you?” asked the silver-haired Slytherin with a polite smile. Sugawara was standing close to Shimizu ready to sit down next to the raven-haired beauty.

“Your friend has already sat down,” you shot at Kuroo.

Sugawara chuckled lightly and joined Shimizu. “Chess, hm?” he looked at her pieces. “Whoa, you are good or–” he looked toward you apologetically.

“You don’t have to say it aloud, Suga, everyone’s noticed; I suck,” you said with a pout.

“Aw, Kitten is upset, don’t worry, I wasn’t expecting you to win against the Gryffindor chaser,” Kuroo’s grin widened. You narrowed your eyes. “But I can help so your lost wouldn’t be so horrific.” You punched his chest lightly and he chuckled.

Kuroo rested his arm on your backrest and was playing in your place. Your eyes occasionally glanced to him meeting mostly with his long neck. The sweatshirt he wore was slightly more fitting than any normal Christmas sweatshirts, but it suited him perfectly. Your eyes travelled up to his jawline and bed-head. His wide shoulders and athletic built were suddenly more visible, as was his wide grin. He knew you were staring, he had always known. You looked back toward the pieces watching solemnly his fingers. Bloody hell, even his fragrance was intoxicating. You tried your best to ignore it.

Shimizu, obviously, had won. As if it wasn’t clear from the very begging. “You are good at chess, Kuroo,” smiled Shimizu at the tall Slytherin.

“That’s not all, right, Kitten? I am good at much more things,” he glanced back at you, his body still close enough to feel his warmth and to smell his bittersweet scent.

“That’s the only thing, don’t worry.” You smiled sweetly toward Shimizu, who amusedly grinned.

“Mean,” Kuroo purred and his head came closer. You stiffened in your chair, which caused Kuroo to immediately pull back.

“Only some honesty, _dear_ , but I know you are not very familiar with it,” you smirked and pursed your lips.

“Oh, come on, Kitty,” Kuroo purred and blew at your face. You childishly blew back.

“Guys,” spoke up Sugawara. Both you and Kuroo looked toward the wizard in a Christmas sweatshirt noticing a wide grin on his thin lips. “Would you like something for a drink? We are going to get something for us, so…”

“Hot chocolate!” you beamed.

Kuroo scoffed earning a glare from you. “It’s already that time of a year? Tea for me, please.” Sugawara nodded and with Shimizu they left. “Though, it really is _that_ time of a year, I like this Christmas.” Kuroo looked down at you, as you were cleaning up the chess, you weren’t paying much attention (or at least tried not to). “You know, Kitty,” he hummed. “You shouldn’t spoil me that much–”

“I am foreseeing some cheesy flirt, get a hold of yourself, Kuroo.”

The bedhead chuckled. “Why didn’t you go back for Christmas?” he asked. You raised a brow at the fact that he chose to skip his trifle.

“I always stay for Christmas, you?” You closed the box with chess and leaned back to the backrest finding yourself practically in his embrace.

Kuroo slightly moved away from your personal space, but stayed close. His thumb brushed your arm as his arm was around your shoulders. You glanced up at him then at his other hand on the table, it was almost tempting to hold his other hand rough from all the Quidditch practices. “I was at home only twice, not much of my… or rather _their_ thing,” he thought for a while. “Yet I can’t seem to complain, as I can celebrate Christmas with you,” he grinned. “I wonder what I will get for Christmas from my dear Kitten,” he chuckled.

“Nothing,” you said back. Your head tilted back enough to rest on his arm, you smiled at him sweetly.

Kuroo’s eyes slightly widened and for a while you thought there were stars in those deep dark eyes of the tall Slytherin. “You are so mean. I am starting to think, that you are not quite a romantic, babe.” His voice was soft and quieter than usual.

You perked a brow. “What if I am not?” you challenged with a small smile, already knowing what was coming.

He smirked bending closer. “Then I shall be the one who brings some romance into our relationship.”

“You are a ball of cliché, Kuroo,” you laughed warmly. He only grinned down at you and sat back, you wanted to ask why, but stopped when Shimizu and Suga came back with your mugs. You straightened yourself again, but hadn’t pulled away from Kuroo. The distance he made was wide _enough_. “Thanks,” you smiled toward your housemate when she handed you the warm mug.

+

Christmas days always smelled like hot chocolate, fresh wood and burnt candles. And a lot of more were accompanied with warm blankets, favourite books and warm smiles from your dear friends. Spending Christmas with your housemates wasn’t all that bad and was quite enjoyable. Shimizu was always a great company and the two Slytherins were _bearable_.

Yeah, through Christmas you’d spent more time with them and celebrated Christmas Eve too.

Shimizu and you were formerly celebrating in the Great Hall only with Mori, but soon after the other two Slytherins tagged along and brought with them the younger wizard with strangely blond hair. When your eyes met with Kenma’s through his dark ones' flashed something what you couldn’t quite match but left it aside.

Suga and Shimizu joined a conversation, Morisuke and Kuroo were arguing and that left you and Kenma to watch their amusing show as the younger boy shied away whenever you wanted to speak up.

“I would love to go to the sea during summer,” said Kuroo, his eyes laughing at the whole conversation.

“Pff, mountains are very beautiful during summer,” retorted Mori, whose eyes were fierier.

Yeah, yeah. You’d already heard most of it: Mori liked cats, Kuroo liked dogs, Mori liked spicy food, Kuroo liked sweet food, Mori preferred curses, Kuroo liked charms, Mori thought Gryffindor has better Quidditch team, Kuroo thought it to be Slytherin (obviously)... You glanced over to Suga and Shimizu, who were quietly exchanging similar information. At least in the begging they were trying to keep up with the Slytherin and the Gryffindor fight. Your eyes shortly met with Kenma’s but the shy boy immediately shot them aside.

“What do you think, Kitten?” asked Kuroo with a wide smirk.

You looked back toward him. His narrowed dark eyes, thin lips, wide shoulders and dark locks were screaming for an attention, which you refused to give them. He wore sweatpants and a green-crimson sweatshirt. Kuroo was in a good mood and it shone from him brighter than from any lights in the fancy Great Hall. “Hm? I am not really sure.” Your eyes sparkled with a mischief. “But Kuroo, haven’t you once told me that you are more of a cat-person?” you smirked and perked your eyebrow. Kuroo couldn’t have missed the subtext meaning as his eyes widened, lips pulling into his flirty smirk.

“I think so too,” agreed Kenma, his voice low.

Morisuke broke into a laughter. “Haha, damn, hahaha! Kuroo you are helpless!”

“Kitten, when it comes to my _favourite_ , you know exactly who claims the spot, but among animals, I like dogs…” Kuroo was trying to sound serious, but his eyes were already laughing. “Maybe,” Kuroo chuckled along with laughing Morisuke.

“Kenma, you are interest in herbalism, right?” beamed suddenly Morisuke, stopping his laughter. “I am not so skilled in it, but it interests me also, do you have any books which you would recommend?” The short wizard walked over to the silent boy and moved with him further from you and Kuroo.

You were watching them for a while, then looked back toward Kuroo, who silently managed to move close to you. “You think Kenma will survive?” you asked shortly glancing back toward the blonde wizard. Your fingers were circled around the still hot mug with a warm liquid.

“Kenma? I think Mori will manage, he is a fine fellow,” smiled Kuroo down at you. His dark brown feline eyes smiling, suddenly they moved down. “You still have some?” he raised his eyebrow looking back at you. You nodded shortly, but he hadn’t been waiting for your reply as he was already taking the mug from your hands. “That’s overly sweet, I like it,” he chuckled after taking a gulp. “But no worries, I like bitter things too,” grinned cheekily Kuroo.

“Oh? What should I do! The sweet things tempt you much more according to the former conversation,” you feigned worry. “Should I become sweeter?” You grinned up at him, your hands clenched.

It felt strange, but you wanted to try to play that game too. Kuroo’s dark orbs were wide and he wasn’t saying anything back, he didn’t look as if he was about to say anything at all. Had you miss stepped? That probably sounded too strange. You flinched.

“Hah, sorry, don’t know what’s wrong with me… we should join–” You were turning away from him searching for others when his arm slightly encircled your waist to keep you from leaving.

“I can’t say I wouldn’t love to see your sweeter side, but I can wait, Kitty,” he purred into your ear. His arm fast disappeared, his fingers left burning tail behind. “Let’s join others,” his arm turned you around and guided you toward the group of your lively friends.

+

“He always falls asleep on the couch?” asked amused Kuroo. All of you had unpacked your presents from your families and were laying on the couch in the Great Hall. Honestly you were always wondering how the Great Hall gets so cosy while Christmas. The couch was situated in front of a magical fireplace, so Mori fell asleep the same way he had done many times in the common room. “Yakkun, wake up,” Kuroo nudged the short wizard by elbow.

“Let him sleep,” you chuckled quietly.

“What have I got myself into? Don’t you dare fall asleep on me too, Kitten!” You could hear a smile in Kuroo’s voice. Your head rested on his shoulder as you felt like you were falling to the slumber he was warning you from. You brought your blanket closer to your shoulders and sighed. “What is it?”

“The shadow is probably taking a short break.”

“Or it won’t come back ever again,” spoke up Kuroo after a while. He found your hand under the blanket and took it. “Your hands are small,” he commented.

“Maybe just the one you are holding,” you muttered half asleep.

“Don’t tell me that your other one is twice that big,” he chuckled.

“It is,” you managed before you fell asleep. Kuroo suppressed a laugher, he brushed your hair with a warm smile.

+

Kuroo woke up with a shiver. The fireplace was slowly dying and the place on his right was empty. Yakkun had to leave some time ago, Kenma probably joined him. He glanced around to see that Shimizu and Suga left too leaving him with very sleeping you alone. He grinned to himself watching your sleeping form. You suddenly shivered too. Kuroo looked around for some blanket, but then a weight of your head lifted from his shoulder. He glanced back at you seeing you rubbing your sleepy eyes. Cute.

“Sorry, what time is it?” you asked, your voice tired.

“Don’t know, I woke up short before you. Others seemed to left for their chambers.” You looked around and slowly nodded bringing the blanket closer and nuzzling back to his side. “We are not heading back?” he laughed.

“Be a good… _friend_ … and stay a little longer.”

“Oh, _I_ am in a friend-zone now?”

“You were always,” you shot back and placed your head back to his shoulder, your hands encircling his arm. With a smug smirk Kuroo moved away and you whined as your head fell from his warm sweatshirt, yet your hands still hold onto his arm. “Come on!”

“Penalty for a friend-zone,” shrugged Kuroo, his smirk widened.

“Jerk.”

“Stubborn.”

“Jerk is worst.”

“Stubborn is more truthful.”

There was a pause and a glare shot Kuroo’s way. “I hate you.”

“I love you too,” he laughed at your pouting face. Your fingers slid down his arm to his bigger hand playing with it, Kuroo silently watched you. His chest was filling with a sudden warmth as your fingers played with his hand. You were bolder and bolder, and Kuroo immensely loved it. “I have a present for you, but seeing as I am in the infamous _friend-zone_ , I don’t know if you deserve it,” he joked, but his voice was strangely soft, it surprised even him.

You glanced up at him. “I don’t want anything,” you shot back and let go of his hand crossing your arms on your chest crumpling your sweatshirt in the process.

“Why am I such a good person? You don’t deserve me at all,” he sighed playfully. “Even though you are so mean to me, I will give you the present anyway.” He moved closer and placed a small box in your lap. You frowned at it then at him. “You are unpacking it now, Kitten,” he grinned widely.

You scoffed muttering something under breath, but a smile already started to shine on your face. Your soft fingers played with the packing and after a while you opened a small black box with a necklace in it. Your eyes widened and Kuroo’s chest lightened. You liked it, Kuroo could finally breathe freely again. A soft smile shone on your face, your pretty eyes were sparkling looking at the necklace. “It’s so beautiful.” Kuroo was silently watching your soft smile, but when you glanced up at him with the same smile his breathe caught in his throat. “Thank you,” you hummed.

“Not at all,” he smiled softly down at you. But then your smile fell a bit, you looked back toward the box and your smile fell completely. Your brows frowned and your jaw clenched. Kuroo wanted to ask what was wrong but chose to leave it be, the former smile was sincere… maybe some memories crossed your mind. “Can I put it on you?” he asked. You slowly nodded and handed it to him turning around so he could put it on more comfortably. He slowly buckled it up, brushing your hair gently. “Done.” You hadn’t moved for a while. “Can I see it?” he asked with an awkward grin. You nodded and turned around. “Suits you,” he grinned seeing the necklace around your neck, something what _he_ gave you, it was so perfect.

“Kuroo,” you whispered. He raised a brow, your voice was troubled.

“What’s it?” he asked. his eyes slightly widened. Kuroo swiftly glanced around the dim Great Hall, watching corners and every shadow. “Do you have a bad feeling about–” You nodded. He took out his wand and stood up, blanket covering you two fell on the ground.

You looked up to him and your face froze. “No! No, that’s not it!” you corrected yourself immediately. Kuroo met your eyes worriedly. “Not _this_ bad feeling.” You looked elsewhere. Kuroo silently sat back and watched you closely.

“What’s it then?”

“I am sorry,” you said and moved closer. Kuroo’s eyes widened. “I don’t have a _proper_ present.” Your lips touched his. Kuroo lost his breathe for the third time that evening. Your eyes were squeezed, your cheeks rosy pink, your lips so soft and fitting. But too soon you moved away, leaving him perplexed. “Good night and merry Christmas, Tetsu,” you smiled sheepishly and left the gaping Slytherin on the couch.

“Oh shit, bet I am now red as well,” laughed Kuroo and raised his arms to the air with another chuckle. Your warm smile, soft lips and pretty eyes hadn’t left the poor Slytherin for the whole Christmas Eve, but he couldn’t complain. It was a fine gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you Merry Christmas, guys~! Try to relax, enjoy your time with your family or friends and the Christmas mood!
> 
> Next chapter~ Patronus charm. The shadow is back! The scheming tomcat's _clarification_.


	9. Tracker

It didn’t matter.

No.

Why did it matter?

Yes, your parents might be muggles, but there was same magic in your veins as in any other wizard or witch. You clenched your fists and your jaw tightened reading news:

_‘Muggle-blood’s resident burned to ashes.’_

_‘Half-bloods are same as Muggle-bloods!’_

You closed the news and tried to eat your lunch, though you were just staring at it. After a while you simply got up and left the Great Hall, the plate with goods disappeared on its own.

You had Defence against the Dark Art.

Swiftly you walked through halls, one of your hands holding books, the other your wand hidden in them. In few days nothing had happened, but questions, worries, praises, all of it and more hung in the air and built a tension. You’d heard about a student mischievously falling down stairs, other lost consciousness, both claimed to see a strange shadow. Both were Muggle-bloods.

“Mudblood here, mudblood there, there is so less of you, yet you are so arrogant. You want to be on the same level as us, don’t make us laugh!”

Frowning you turned a corner and saw two wizards hovering above a blonde Hufflepuff. The younger and shorter witch glanced around, but other students were indifferent to her situation.

“Let’s check how the charms _really_ work.” You narrowed your eyes, they were younger than you, each one of them. “What about,” the taller student paused and took his wand out. “Oh! I have a great spell–” His hand raised.

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” you said and your wrist elegantly draw the correct motion. The wand raised to the air and hard flew down on the floor in the hall taking the younger wizards aback. “Get lost, third years,” you growled and walked over to the Hufflepuff. The boys looked at each other. “I can take on both of you, if you wish, but this time it wouldn’t be only a disarming charm.” With pathetic insults they turned around and left. “Are you okay?” you glanced at the blonde witch.

“Y-yeah, s-sorry… thanks,” she babbled.

“Anytime,” you grinned down at her.

“Yachi!” You heard fast footsteps, then someone called your name also, but with a puzzled undertone. “What happened?” Lev joined you and looked from one to another. “Were the guys from the charm lesson picking on you?” The blonde witch nodded looking elsewhere. “I should teach them lesson later,” grinned Lev at the younger witch.

“Good in charms, huh?” you smiled toward the shy girl. “Don’t let it get to you, jealous boys are pain to deal with,” you whispered close to her so the tall wizard couldn’t hear. She lightly giggled. “I have now Defence against the Dark Art, so it was a good warm-up. Watch over yourself, Yachi!” you grinned and walked pass them toward the class.

+

“Patronus Charm is known to be one of the most powerful defensive charms, which means mastering its technic is difficult. So difficult that many wizards and witches are unable to corporeal their Patronus fully so there is also incorporeal Patronus, which is lighter form of the former. Have you already tried Patronus Charm with professor Naoi?” A Slytherin answered the deputy professor: you tried, but failed. “Alright, as you already know, hand movement is simple,” professor Washijou moved his hand in a circle and a silver light shot from his wand. The bright light circled around the class and disappeared through window. “That was incorporeal Patronus, let’s start with this.”

Gryffindors and Slytherins both took out their hands and started the practice. Almost everyone managed to cast incorporeal charm precisely so the professor told you to practise the usual Patronus charm. That was a problem. You moved your wrist, your fingers caressed the wood of your wand in a silent prayer: ‘ _Expecto Patronum_ ’ and nothing happened. That was your fifth try.

“Focus on some strong feelings, cheerful memories, your dear friends or family, something what would fill you with joy and happiness.”

You closed your eyes and tried to focus. Through your mind were flashing many memories, you tried to cling on one particular. You tried to focus on the strongest one and moved your wand again. A flash of silvery light came out of the tip of your wand, you opened your eyes to see a cheerful cat run around the classroom and seated itself on your desk.

There was a sudden and painfully strong silence filling the classroom. Confused you looked around to find everyone staring at you. There were more students who had succeeded (around six more only though), so why were they looking at you?!

Then you had noticed. There was another cat patronus. It was lazily licking its paw as it sat on the Slytherin’s desk. Your Patronus jumped over to it and teased its tail, the other cat immediately responded and they started to play with each other. With wide eyes, you looked behind the cat toward its owner.

You’d never seen such a wide smirk on Kuroo’s face, he tried to hide it with the back of his hand but you could hear his quiet snicker. Your face froze, and your pretty eyes looked around the classroom. Everyone was either watching you or Kuroo, but seeing his amusement, they were watching more you. You gulped.

It’s common that Animagus has their animal form and Patronus same. It’s not strange. There was not enough animals for every single wizard or witch to start with. But why the hell had Kuroo the same–

Your jaw clenched. You heard many stories, romantic stories, about ones’ Patronus. Lovers were supposed to have the same Patronus, if they loved each other. But you were Animagus! Surely there was another possibility. But in the class, you were the second one to cast the cat Patronus and only few knew about your Animagus form.

“So that’s why ‘ _Kitty_ ’?” chuckled Daishou breaking the silence. “You’re not quite original whit picking nicknames.”

“Kuroooo, to where the hell left your tactfulness, you scheming cat?” asked dangerously the redhead as he laid on Kuroo’s shoulders. Tendou mischievously smirked your way. The dark haired Slytherin only shrugged his amusement partly leaving him when the redhead leaned against him.

“Leave it, Tendou, the Gryffindor girl seems to be more perplexed than we are,” spoke up Ushijima as a proud eagle sat on his shoulder. Tendou scoffed and let go of other Slytherin’s shoulders. Ushijima looked toward you, meeting your terrified eyes.

Why was there such a ruckus about your Patronus’? Why did it matter that Kuroo had the same Patronus?

Why?

Through your head flashed the morning’s news. No. Surely that wasn’t the cause. Kuroo never had pointed out his heritage even in those tense times, so you simply thought that it didn’t really matter to him. But what about his family? What about other pure-bloods in the Slytherin House? How _high_ was his family _ranked_?

Your eyes slightly widened, you never looked into it. Why would you? Only Kuroo’s opinion counts… right?

“What does it mean to have the same Patronus?” asked Ushijima the professor not breaking your eye contact.

“As everyone in the room heard, it can mean a romantic relationship, yes. One person is desperately trying to understand the other or does already understand. But professor Nekomata has an old cat as a Patronus also, seeing as they breed is similar but not _same_ , it might only mean some same personal traits.” Despite Washijou’s words his voice hadn’t been that convincing. The old professor pierced eyes through you, you casted your look elsewhere. “Continue with the lesson,” said the professor and made his way toward the door. “I’ll be right back,” and with that he left.

You swiftly moved your hand and your cat disappeared leaving the other cat confused and alone on the desk. The tomcat looked so lonely. The sudden loneliness surrounding the tomcat squeezed your heart. You looked toward Kuroo, your brows slightly furrowed. You had noticed how Kuroo’s amusement fell completely, only his false façade remained.

Shimizu came to you and placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“Hey! Hey! Look at this! I am actually clever, see?” laughed Koutarou loudly as a huge owl flew around the classroom. “Hoot! Hoot! Oh now I got a great pun–”

“Shut up, jackass!” kicked him slightly Mori. The Gryffindor captain cried out and pouted muttering something under breath. “Can’t you feel the tension?!”

“I was trying to light it up!” shouted back Kou and folded his arms on his chest with a huge pout.

Mori only growled back and looked at you with a warm smile. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like you now belong to the snakes on the other side. Even professor Nekomata has a cat, that’s a good sigh, isn’t it?” You nodded looking behind the short wizard’s shoulder toward the other Gryffindors. Sawamura only glanced your way, then continued to practise, others avoided your eyes entirely. Your pretty eyes then looked toward the other half of the classroom.

Kuroo had noticed the tension on your side and behind his back. His housemates were watching him suspiciously, but he didn’t mind that much. You could tell. He minded your distress, or were you just hoping for it to be that way? Sugawara joined him and with a grin told him something you couldn’t hear. Kuroo’s grin again widened and he met your eyes. His dark eyes warm, but lips in a smirk.

“I…” you glanced over to Shimizu. “Can _I_ leave?” Shimizu’s eyes widened, she looked toward the Slytherin duo and frowned. She shortly nodded and took your arm signalizing that she’d go with you. Mori nodded and Kou still with the pout ignored you. So you left the classroom, two pairs of eyes watching your backs.

Sky was clouded and the cold was almost unbearable, wind was slightly blowing. Trees were without any leaves, only rime was hugging their bare branches closely. Winter finally came and its white coat was covering the whole school. Old roofs, high towers and the old wooden bridge leading toward the dark forest. You’d noticed that small parts of the coldness had been falling on the stone ground and into your hair. It had started to snow.

“That’s nice,” you sighed looking up toward the light grey clouds and snowflakes. One by one caressed your cheeks.

Shimizu nodded. “Seems like your feelings are mutual, maybe he wasn’t teasing you in the library back there,” she spoke as you both sat on the bench in far corner of a wide square. You were suddenly watching a stone ground in front of you, not replying to the female chaser. “The kiss on the Christmas Eve… he still hasn’t mentioned it?” You shook your head. “But he is talking to you as usual. Mori and I even agreed that he is somehow bolder lately… I mean with the praises and closeness, it might have encouraged him–”

“I have to use bathroom; will you wait here?” you asked interrupting the raven-haired beauty.

“Sure.” Shimizu sighed quietly. “We have a training soon, so I’ll be in our shared room, alright? Come soon,” she smiled. You smiled back and nodded.

When you left the dark-haired beauty alone, you set yourself onto autopilot. Walking down the halls, opening and closing doors. Passing everybody and nobody in particular. While washing your hands you looked up to the mirror and at your face. You frowned, then smiled, then smirked, you looked down and slowly glanced up. In the end, you only sighed feeling stupid. You rested your hands on the corners of the basin and narrowed your eyes on your reflection.

“Bravery, courage, chivalry, elegance, strength and wit. Scarlet and gold for the brave ones. Scarlet and gold for the brave lions and lionesses.”

You tried to take all those words in. Slowly and precisely. You were looking at your own eyes, then something moved behind you. You frowned and glanced back, nothing was there. You looked back at the mirror and watched the wall behind your back. Your breath caught in your throat. You swiftly turned around and took out your wand. “I am not scared! I am _supposed_ to be the brave one!” you said, not quite convincing.

The shadow stretched out thorough the whole wall of the bathroom. You narrowed your eyes trying to find the central part, if it had any, a mind which it led or a heart or anything. You couldn’t see anything, none weaknesses. You pointed your wand to it and straightened yourself. “You know, I am not that powerless now,” you spoke to yourself.

“ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ”

You watched as the cat shot out of your wand and jumped toward the darkness holding it back. Terrified you’d watched as the feline hold the darkness in the place but it didn’t disappear or flew away. “Damn it!” you cursed and run out of the bathroom looking back you saw as the feline disappeared and the darkness started to follow you again. You made it toward stairs and started to jump three at once. The shadow was right behind you. “ _Expecto patro_ – shit!” the last steps you fell so you’d ended up on the floor with bruised knees and a striking pain in your wrist. “ _Expecto patronum!_ ” you shot back. You stood up, few steps wobbled but continued to run.

After you edged two corners you’d glanced back to find yourself alone. You stopped and leaned against the wall trying to catch your breath. You were slowly starting to adjust, but fate didn’t let you as through the hall echoed steps. You clasped your wand tighter and clenched your jaw.

“– and then he dodged it! Fast as a wind! He flies that fast!” On the corner appeared some students from Ravenclaw, they passed you not bothering themselves with you. Your eyes met with dark brown eyes of one of them, he grimaced slightly, then looked back to his friends. You waited till they disappeared then continued your own way.

You turned another corner and someone touched your shoulders and called your name. “Aaaahh?!” you screamed aloud surprising yourself and the poor Hufflepuff behind you. “Lev, just,” you took a deep breath. “Don’t do this ever again for Merlin’s sake!”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He held your shoulders and squeezed them. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“That’s just out of the shock,” you muttered and hid your trembling fingers.

“Okay,” he nodded shortly and let go of your shoulders. “I saw you in the hallway and came to say hi,” he grinned and you smiled. “How was your day?”

“Don’t give me these polite questions, Lev,” you laughed.

The Hufflepuff grinned wider.

+

News, students, classes. Everything was tied up with tension.

Kuroo was lazily stroking thorough the library to find you. His hands in the pockets of his black cape, his eyes carefully scanning the surrounding. Then he spotted you. Your elegant figure was standing in front of a bookcase taking out another heavy book, as if you weren’t caring enough already. Your hand outstretched while you were standing on your tiptoes making your curves just so little more visible. Only something so minor pulled a smile to his lips. He walked over to you seeing as you froze on the spot, he frowned.

“I was wondering, Kitty,” he cooed to let you know it was him behind you. “If you are in love with me or only _desperately_ trying to match my feelings,” Kuroo stopped right behind you, he was so close that he could smell your pleasant scent.

“Don’t be so cheeky, scheming cat,” you turned around and laid your back against the bookcase. “I was a cat Animagus before we ever said a word to each other and you were the first to see me as one. So, who fell in love with who, huh?” His eyes sparkled remembering the incident from three months ago.

Kuroo rested his hand next to your head and leaned closer. “That’s true, you caught me,” he whispered and you looked up at him with wide eyes. “Don’t be so surprise, Kitty. We’ve already had this conversation and you were mad with me for a while then… You might remember, the – not so good – flirt with a nice view and–”

“You are constantly _teasing_ , one never knows when you mean it seriously,” you said with a small smile. He smirked and silently watched your slightly flushed features. You weren’t hiding all of you from him anymore.

“That’s true also,” he chuckled. “Yet you love it anyway.”

You opened your mouth but no words escaped. You glanced to the side watching the row. Kuroo, also alarmed by the fright on your face, looked the same way moving closer to shield you. His wand was almost immediately in his hand. The two of you were watching the row only to see two students walk by, among them was the grimacing Ravenclaw from before. You frowned.

Kuroo visibly relaxed and stepped back to return your personal space.

“Sorry,” you whispered watching floor. “I feel stupid, haha.” You were trying to breathe rhythmically.

Kuroo frowned. “Did something happened?” You froze and glanced to the side. “What happened?”

“There was another shadow in the bathroom and…” you sighed. “I used Patronus charm, but it only held it back. It didn’t disappear or flew away. So, I run for it,” you grinned up at his worried face. “After a while it stopped following me, though. Guess that I am kind of lucky.”

The tall wizard was quietly observing your fake grin. “Want me to kiss your _wounds_ to better?” You lightly punched his chest and he chuckled. “My arms are always opened for you, babe,” he grinned and playfully opened them.

“You should watch your mouth, Tetsu, one day you will regret it,” you said with a smile. You stepped forward and embraced his torso, your cheek rested on his collarbone right under his chin. Your pretty eyes closed as your stiffened figure relaxed close to him.

The Slytherin froze for a millisecond, then his arms pulled you closer making you chuckle. His heart became warmer hearing your gentle giggling. Your books were bit painfully pressed against his back, but Kuroo could care less. “I would never regret something like this, Kitten,” he placed his chin on your head and grinned. He could _feel_ your breathing and your heat, your smell was so intoxicating. Kuroo closed his eyes and took the moment in so he would remember all of it. Your curves, smell, heartbeats. “Kitten, be careful,” his fingers hold onto your shoulders tightly.

You nodded brushing your hair on his chin. “I know,” you quietly answered and kept the embrace. After what seemed like eternity your arms loosened and you parted. “Thanks,” you muttered.

“You shouldn’t thank me for something like this. As I said, my arms are always opened for you, Kitty,” he grinned down at you. You smiled while watching his torso. Kuroo’s chest tightened with happiness, there was something _good_ about that look as if you were about to open to him. Then you looked up with a grin. Kuroo raised his hand to touch your smiling face, his fingers brushed your cheek and he pulled your hair behind your ear.

The hell that anyone would take you from him.

+

A dark shadow crept up through the halls, a black tracker with a long cape. The darkness slowly walked into the common room of the scarlet lions, the cape was fluttering in dark shades. It walked up the stairs and entered sleeping chambers. The shadow flew from one room to another observing sleeping faces of students. Their stilled breathes, rising chests and pulsing blood. Only slightly stopping when the life blood was impure.

Above the students with muggle blood.

The darkness bent down toward a face of a sleeping Gryffindor with the impure blood. Its cold lips touched the girl’s temple and she sighed in sleeps, nightmares had taken over her sleeping mind. Her wrist coloured with a scarlet mark. The same scarlet which Gryffindors so proudly wore.

The scarlet for an impure blood.

The scarlet for false bravery.

“I am sorry,” rasped the tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am so sorry, guys, but I kinda got into writer's block (I have ideas, but feel bad about the writing and doubting the whole story, jeez _how I love these feelings_ ). I thought it would pass soon, it hasn’t, so the updates might come late. They _will_ come late, but I will try my best!
> 
> Next chapter~ The scarlet marking. Your close friends are worrying. Kuroo loves to kiss the woudns to make them better.


	10. Make It Bittersweet... or Sweet?

A quiet sob could be heard in the bathroom of old quarters. You were on the verge of tears. Your cold fingers were brushing your forearm with a great force. The usually soft skin took a red colour, light scratches had been already showing. You cursed aloud seeing that you would more likely brush off your skin than cleaning the red marking. Your eyes darted across the lines focusing on the most noticeable word: _impure_ , it was right next to _unworthy_ and another callings.

Your jaw clenched as did your fists. “To the hell with this all,” you said aloud and straightened yourself. Your eyes were slightly puffy, but nothing too visible. Your teary eyes narrowed, and your lips pursed.

You won’t give a damn. No, you won’t. Why would something like this even put you out of countenance? Psych you out? Some stupid prank? Some senseless wizards who think themselves better just thanks to their blood?

Oh no, you are stronger!

Strangely you weren’t that fine. You were mostly silent in classes. You were avoiding your friends, seeing as no one of them knew anything about the mark. And you hadn’t had a lunch.

Despite your wary self, you managed to notice something. Tension in the school seemed to increase to such an extent that it was hard to breathe freely. Few students had the same look you had in the bathroom that morning, they were holding their books tightly and hiding their hands in black capes. You were silently watching one of those students from Ravenclaw, a young wizard had his head bent and was biting on his bottom lip hard, his hand was clenching his forearm.

Your pretty eyes looked back to your road only to meet with a chest and then fell on your butt. “Sorry, I didn’t–” the Hufflepuff outstretched his hand toward you. “I didn’t expect _you_.” You looked up to meet with green feline-like eyes and a kind smile, his lips slightly twitched when your pretty eyes met with his emerald ones. You smiled taking the offered hand. “Are you okay?” Strangely you felt like you should be the one asking. Lev face was twisted with pain, his huge eyes exhausted and the kind smile looked like a façade. Lev’s voice was close to a guilty one, but maybe you’d imagined that. Instead of answering, you were watching his showing forearm, there was a scarlet mark. You choked. “Oh,” he commented and hid it swiftly. “You have one too, right?”

You nodded. “Do you want to have a lunch with me?” you tried to grin. Lev smiled kindly with a short nod.

Eating outside wasn’t utterly a bad idea. Cold was slowly biting your hands, but the air was fresh and your chest felt light. “Well, that was refreshing,” Lev sighed after you’d finished your lunch. You shortly nodded and he glanced your way worryingly. “It’ll be alright,” he said after a while, his voice low.

You exhaled heavily. “Sorry, I know I am not helping anyhow. That truly took me aback, to wake and find that,” you motioned toward your right arm. “I think it to be a spell, which means we have to find a way how to dispel it when any charm is not working. I was considering a potion, but that would be too risky to try… I tried in the morning dispelling charms and beauty charms to at least hide it, but it seemed to swallow any attempt–”

Lev next to you chuckled.

“What?” you uttered his way seeing how his amusement only grew.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to take it so,” he calmed himself and grinned brightly, “analytically. Aren’t you a Ravenclaw actually?”

You smirked. “I am more of a Slytherin – they are smartasses too and cunning to it.”

“No,” he chuckled again. “You are most definitely not a Slytherin.”

“You can’t tell, the Sorting Hat seemed to be confused with me!” you argued laughing.

“Lev!” you heard a soft shout behind your bench, you looked back and noticed a small blonde witch running your way. “I was worrying! Where have you been? Have you eaten your lunch already?” she suddenly slowed noticing you next to him. Her round pretty eyes widened. “You– sorry– I didn’t–” she started to fidget and her eyes flickered from side to side sheepishly.

“It’s alright! I have a class coming up,” you laughed and stood up. “See you later guys!” you grinned and left.

You didn’t want to go back to the class but you had to. Walking through halls, you were yet again drowning in the tension. You were keeping your eyes on the ground, your arms tightening around your books unknowingly. Your chest was twisting in pain. Heart was falling to the pit of your stomach. Your head hurt. In the begging it seemed to be thanks to your raging thoughts, but then the pain increased. Once your eyes started to burry you rubbed them seeing that it wasn’t because of tears but dizziness. Maybe you’ve shouldn’t have tried so many spells and charms that morning.

Edging the corner, you collided with someone yet again. Unable to tell where was up and down you were preparing to painfully hit the floor. You didn’t fell, only groaned as some strong arms gripped your shoulders. “Whoa, watch where you’re going,” said a deep voice. “Hey, you okay?”

“Iwa-chan, _you_ should watch where _you_ are going, you can’t bump into a girl with such a force!” spoke up a sugar voice of the Ravenclaw chaser. “Oh! Missy, long time– are you okay?” Your brows twitched as your eyes were still blurry, your breath coming out in pants. The two Ravenclaws exchanged looks.

“We shall take you to the infirmary then,” said Iwaizumi firmly.

“Oi, what’s happing here?”

Your head shot to the side, you couldn’t see the newcomer, but you could just tell. “Tetsu?” you asked quietly. The two wizards reluctantly noted the warm undertone, but still looked suspiciously toward the Slytherin.

“Aye, it’s me. What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, his voice was much softer than when he had asked the Ravenclaws.

“I feel dizzy, I can’t see well and it hurts,” you said feeling weak again.

“Can _I_ take her to the infirmary?” Kuroo asked the two boys. Oikawa was sending a scorching glare his way, but Kuroo knew, that the flirty Ravenclaw had noticed your soft voice while addressing him. Oh, how would Kuroo enjoy such a situation, only if you hadn’t looked so bloody pale. Kuroo’s fists clenched.

“You don’t mind him taking you, Missy?” You nodded to Oikawa’s words. He then smiled toward Kuroo with a slight threat painted across his face. You whined quietly as your knees gave in, you tried to take a hold of the sturdy Ravenclaw, whose grip tightened to such an extent that he was the one straightening you up. “If it’s what the lady wants,” Oikawa stood to the side. “Behave like a gentleman, beater.”

Kuroo with a small smirk passed the chocolate-haired wizard and took you in his arms working with Iwaizumi. Kuroo’s face clouded with worry once his back was facing Oikawa. His arms were keeping you as close as possible. Iwaizumi nodded sympathetically and walked away with his slightly grumpy always-flirting friend.

The tall Slytherin looked down at you and with a swift pace walked toward infirmary. Your head laid in the crook of his neck, your body still stiffened despite you seemed to lost consciousness. “Hey, Kitty?” Kuroo whispered, your features reminded untouched. “What did I say about being careful, huh?” his lips met with your forehead.

“Tetsu.”

His eyes widened and his grip secured. “I am right here.”

“Don’t look…” your voice was weak. Your brows wrinkled and your lips parted with hectic quiet breaths. Kuroo frowned, but didn’t say anything back. He had a feeling that you weren’t talking about your actual state. “I am sorry…” The pressure from your head heavier as you drifted off, your breathing calming slowly.

+

“Stop with that!” a sudden outburst woke you up. You felt some soft sheets on your cheeks, your body was strangely numb. You slightly moved and only then noticed that someone was holding your hand. Squeezing your eyes you tried to open them. The voices around you were clouded, you couldn’t match them well. As your eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the infirmary room, you’d noticed that there were few students standing around your bed. “– she wasn’t feeling well in the morning and all day was kinda out of it, we should’ve noticed!” growled Morisuke.

“I am sorry, I should’ve been the one to notice,” said quietly Shimizu holding your hand as she sat on the bed close to you. You weakly returned her embrace. She shot her bluish eyes to you. The crystal-clear orbs held a worry, but her lips pulled out a wide smile. “You are awake.”

“I think I am,” you grinned back.

“What happened?” Morisuke came closer.

“Why did you do this? Is anyone bullying you?!” shouted loudly Koutarou.

“Shut up, idiot! You are too loud!” uttered Morisuke toward the Gryffindor captain seeing your grimace.

“Did anyone play a prank on you?!” Kou continued.

“That’s not the issue here!!” growled the short ex-seeker right back.

“The only one who ever played pranks on me is you, Kou,” you answered. Kou visibly relaxed and bit proudly grinned. “What’s all this about?”

“The nurse told us that you’ve tried to perform few spells on yourself,” commented Shimizu. “Various dispel charms and then a beauty charm.” You visibly flinched, looking elsewhere while biting on your inner cheek. “What is it? Did something happen?”

“Haha, not really, I just misplaced potions and it kind of took a tool on me. I’ve tried to fix–”

Mori frowned and his eyes narrowed. “Stop lying. What’s–” he stopped and his bright eyes widened. He stepped forward and took your right wrist, you tried to shake him off, but he was stronger. His soft fingers graced your forearm pulling up your sleeves. Each of your friend froze. “That’s it then? Only this?” Mori worriedly caressed the scratches on the marking.

“Only? Are you kidding me?” you laughed bitterly.

“All this ’ _Impure_ ’ thing, well, I get the thing that you would try to hide it from anyone, but why us?” asked Mori sadly.

“I thought… the less people know the less people tell. It can’t be fixed or dispelled, I was just scared. I am sorry.” Your eyes widened, how did he knew? “How it got out?”

“It’s kind of noticeable,” voiced his thoughts Kou. You shivered uncomfortable, Shimizu tightened her grip. “The tension in the air got heavier just over night.”

“And Slytherins may have a part in finding out for themselves.”

“It’s all right, you are not alone in this,” smiled Shimizu. “I–” she glanced down to her arm. “Half-bloods got one too.” Mori firmly nodded. Shimizu loosen her grip on your hand and shoved you her sky-blue marking, Mori did the very same. ”It’s stupid.”

“It is stupid. Unfortunately, you were in here when headmaster had a speech after lunch in the Great Hall. He was very mad. He told us that no discrimination is allowed and that he would do everything to find how to make it disappear again…” Morisuke paused and looked toward the door from the infirmary. “Someone’s there.”

Koutarou looked back and frowned, taking out his wand he walked toward the door and opened them fast. He looked around the hallway and closed the door behind coming back to you. “No one,” he said with a deep frown. “I sensed it too though.” Each of you were silent for a breath moment, then greatly startled.

Door flung open.

“Kids, don’t you have anything better to do for example classes–” A young nurse stopped seeing as all three healthy magicians took out their wands once she entered the infirmary from the nurse’s office. “What’s the meaning of this?” she asked bemused.

“We are sorry.” Each of them hid their wands and relaxed again.

“Get back to your classes, and I will treat the young witch over there.” The Gryffindors reluctantly left you. “You may leave once you feel like it, the combination of charms caused your dizziness, but it should be alright now. Don’t try to do anything to the mark. Headmaster is looking into it, don’t try anything foolish again.”

+

The tall Slytherin with jet black hair and brownish orbs walked sloppily, yet faster than usually, through the hallways. His hands were carelessly in the pockets of his black-green cape, but there was something different about his attire. His sweatshirt and the white shirt beneath were tucked into his trousers, his tie wasn’t that much sloppily put also.

Kuroo was handsome, and he knew it, but never actually cared how he looked to others.

Girls liked him the way he was, but by this small act he felt somehow more suitable for one particular girl. His lips formed into a wide grin, he couldn’t have remembered the last time he cared about  _these things_ , cared for someone.

Kuroo knocked on the door leading to the infirmary and opened it meeting face to face with you. His dark eyes widened. “To where are you leaving? Classes? A Quidditch training?” he asked with a wide sarcastic smirk minoring his disapproval of you leaving the nursing room.

You glanced elsewhere. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Once those words left your mouth you’d tried to walk pass him. His arm although encircled your waist and picked you up. You squeaked, as your feet couldn’t reach the floor. “What are you doing?! Put me down! I am heavy! Tetsu!!”

Kuroo walked back with you in his arms and placed you back into the bed. He smoothly towered over you while sitting on the edge. “You are not leaving infirmary so soon after you’ve lost consciousness in that bloody hallway, babe.” You blushed, his arms nonchalantly rested on your sides, his face right above yours. You were partly thankful he still kept some space between your bodies. “What happened back there?” he asked, again his voice sounded worrisome.

“Nothing, I just got dizzy,” you tried to smile.

“What were you sorry about?”

“That you had to carry me, as you have already noticed; I think myself heavy _enough_ not to be carried around.”

“Nonsense. I would gladly carry you around all day long,” he mused, and you pursed your lips nodding your head sarcastically. “What shouldn’t I have seen?” Kuroo get back to the previous topic.

You silenced yourself for a while, which caught his attention. “Nothing,” you muttered.

“Oh? Come on, Kitty. We have found out some time ago your lying is kinda transparent to me.” His smirk widened as he bent closer. “And you are not in the spot, where you can resist or lie _so_ obviously.” You looked elsewhere. Kuroo snickered seeing you so reluctant, you glanced back at him wondering what the wicked chuckle meant. Despite his outer smug visage, his orbs were worrying.

“I was just a bit ill in the morning, I am sure you don’t want any details as it’s a woman thing.”

“Another lie, hm?” Your eyes suddenly found a near wall much more appealing than the handsome wizard. You couldn’t meet his dark eyes. “Kitten.” His voice was strange. You glanced back at him and he bent down to you close enough that your lips were almost touching, you forgot how to breathe. “Why not tell me?” he briefly kissed your lips and then your forehead. He straightened himself a bit and watched your features. “Should I be more of a bad boy to get some information from you?” he suddenly smirked.

Your pretty eyes slightly widened. You tried to push him off, but the Slytherin saw through you and pinched you to the mattress. You wanted to smash that smug smirk from his face so badly. What had he on mind? Definitely nothing good! Kuroo bent down again, his lips but hadn’t meet yours, he placed them close to your ear.

“Tetsu?”

“You are free to stop me anytime, babe, but only with the truth,” he cooed close to your ear then kissed your soft skin on neck. You gasped in surprise. You could felt a grin on his lips through his second light kiss. Your chest raised and you slightly flinched.

“Wha– Tetsu, stop,” you said weakly.

“That was _so_ convincing, Kitten,” he chuckled as he travelled down your jaw. Kuroo was simply enjoying himself too much to mind your upset voice. “Catch your breath first, and then I might believe you mean it,” he whispered, his voice didn’t hold the smugness or the usual sarcasm. His voice softened as he kissed your sensitive skin. His slim lips continued to travel your neck, exploring it painfully slowly and lightly. You liked it and Kuroo knew. And he loved that fact. “Can you remember what caused your dizziness?” he asked, but hearing nothing he looked up to see your flushed face. His dark eyes were searching your pretty ones for something. “Do you enjoy this?” he asked quietly, so quietly that you were for a while thinking those words had never been there. Kuroo felt somehow stupid for asking. Your body reacted but your head seemed to battle with yourself. “I wanted…”

Your eyes widened, then you frowned. All the talks, gossips about him crashed hard to your chest. You didn’t want your interaction to end. No. But to allow him to continue meant you were closer to parting ways with him. Kuroo never had talked to a girl, who had surrendered to him. Your kisses meant something; you were deepening your relationship.

After so long, why not?

After getting to know the Slytherin, why the hell not?

After hearing the gossip, hell no!

Not so fast after you’d admitted your feelings. “Tetsu, I don’t think…”

“That’s for sure, me neither,” he cut you off and bent down to peck your lips. You could see as the smug and always cool Slytherin gulped, his eyes looked deceived. It was as if you pierced his caring heart. You weren’t aware you had.

“I was trying some dispelling charms and it went wrong,” you said softly.

“Care to explain closer? What happened? Did anyone harm you?” Kuroo bit straightened himself and let go of your hands.

“I don’t know, who did it,” you admitted. You were silently looking up at him, he hadn’t moved even though you were taking your sweet time. “You probably know already… or would find out sooner or later… I have the marking, my parents actually–”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he immediately tried to look under your right sleeve. You tried to push his hands away from you, but it was futile. He enrolled the sleeve even with your hands pushing him off. Kuroo observed the marking. His eyes were tracing each word stopping on the main one, the most visible, the most painful and the most stupid in the same time.

You tried to push him away again while feeling your eyes watering seeing his cold expression. Kuroo suddenly bent down and kissed your forearm straight across the _impure_ word. You grimaced, the marking ached and the scratches on your forearm hurt greatly. He straightened himself. Your pretty eyes widened meeting his dark ones, you could feel how few tears left your eyes.

His dark feline-like eyes were upset. You parted your mouth to breathe again, his eyes shot to your rosy lips for a split second. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You are pure-blood, your family is highly charted–”

“It never mattered to me. Kenma and Tsukki are half-bloods, Suga is muggle-born. I don’t mind these bullshits. They, you, have same magic as me, hell you have become Animagus in three years! You achieved much more than most of purebloods.” He paused and boyishly grinned down at you. You hardly ever could see that smile on his face, what an unfortune. “Were you worrying about this?” his voice sounded strangely curious.

“I don’t want to cause you any problems, you are important to me and I am not…” you paused and watched his dark green sweatshirt. “I don’t want to say ‘ _not_ _good enough’_ , but look at _you_ and look at _me_ ,” your lips twisted in a grimace.

Kuroo was watching you silently. His dark brownish eyes were wide as his face lacked any smugness and emotions at all. He was simply speechless, and he hated it knowing you didn’t like it when his face lacked emotions. But he couldn’t understand. The Slytherin couldn’t grasped the meaning of your words. In those few words from you were too many pieces of information.

You were _what_? Not good enough? Bullshit!

He was _what_? Important? Oho ho!

You were worrying about so many stupid things (but he had already noticed that girls tend to do that a lot). He looked into your eyes, which you were reluctantly keeping on his piece of clothing.  Your breathing got heavier as you seemed to be on the verge of tears, again. Your cheeks were slightly rosy and body tensed.

Oh, yeah, he had _that_ face on.

“Tetsu, I don’t understand–” you started, but stopped seeing him bent closer.

Kuroo looked down at your lips and was slowly closing the gap. You shut yourself and finally looked into his eyes. He always loved it how your eyes told him what mouth and mind refused. His slim lips slightly brushed yours as if he was scared you would shattered into pieces. Instead of shattering you arched your back to touch his lips properly. Kuroo took your invitation immediately and pressed his mouth to yours with a _better_ vigour.

Kuroo let go of your hands to take your cheeks rubbing his thumbs along your jawline, traveling your cheeks and cleaning it from tears. Traveling further his long fingers stroked into your hair. You moaned quietly and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Your hands clenched around the back of his neck brushing his jet-black hair and bringing him closer in an instant. His wider chest pressed against yours, so both of you could feel the other heartbeats. Your heartbeats were fast and strangely in synchronization.

The kiss was heated, but it was somehow careful, still, as if you two were testing the water before jumping straight into it. His hands were tenderly, you’d dared to say lovingly, stroking your hair and your cheeks. Kuroo’s chest got heavier upon your body as he brought himself as close as possible, his elbow held him from crushing you. Once the kiss slowed, your fingers left his hair and stroked his sharp jawline.

When you parted, he let his forehead rest on yours. His hands kept stroking your hair as your thumb brushed his cheek. With a wolfish grin, he looked down at you. His usually untouched eyes sparkling. “Kitty–”

The air became cold and shivers run down Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo frowned.

The Slytherin suddenly glanced toward the door, which short after flung open. There was a person with a wand in their hand. You were turning your head when much stronger Kuroo tugged you over the edge of the bed. He quietly hissed when his back crushed on the floor with you on his chest. His arm was covering your head. A hard crash landed on the bed second later. “ _Expulso_!” The bed crushed apart with a blue light. You gasped and searched for your wand.

“Don’t move,” Kuroo hissed and turned with you in his arms around. “ _Expelliarmus_!” There was a silence for a while, then a sound of fallen wand on the ground echoed. “Are you alright?” Kuroo asked, his arms relaxed. You nodded and tried to look back, Kuroo released you helping you up on feet. Kuroo kept his hand on your arm. You’d noticed the Gryffindor cape with a messy ginger hair.

“What the– HINATA?!” Koutarou rushed into the infirmary alarmed by the loud crash.

“You two are alright?” asked Shimizu immediately jogging over to you.

“I-I-I-I-I d-din’t m-mea-n,” Hinata’s round eyes were looking everywhere but at the Gryffindors and one Slytherin. “T-there was a Sly-Slytherin… a-and he was t-towering over… I am so sorry! So sorry! Sorry!”

“Towering over?” Koutarou with a wide smirk glanced toward the other wizard. Kuroo with the same wide grin wanted to answer something, but your light punch to the chest silenced him. Both wizards snickered.

You and Shimizu sceptically exchanged looks. “Dorms?” she asked coolly. You nodded and walked away from the tall wizard with the eternal bedhead. “Are you allowed to leave?”

“Yup, either way I don’t want to spend more time with those dorks in one room. I have a feeling that they will become unbearable in a short time,” you scoffed jokingly. The two older wizards only chuckled to that.

Koutarou patted Hinata’s back with a great force. “That wasn’t anything harmful, mate!” he laughed aloud.

“Yes, I was only treating–”

“Stop with your cheekiness Kuroo, or that was the last time!” you shouted back. Shimizu bit surprised glanced your way, then a smile caressed her lips.

“Oho ho? You hid something from me, guys?” laughed Kou walking over to Kuroo and strongly patted his back also.

“’Am silent, babe!” answered happily Kuroo, you could tell he was smiling from ear to ear, even though you left the door from infirmary and continued down a hallway with your close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Expulso_ – is a curse, it has enough force to blast target apart and people ( _only_ ) throw to the nearest wall (it might have a blue light to it).
> 
> Uhm, once again thank you a lot for your encouragements below the ninth chapter! And if you don't mind, I've wanted to ask to which house do you, readers, belong to? I am a (not so proud) Gryffindor, but guess it matches me better than other houses. If you don't mind, I would love to hear from you!!
> 
> Update: Thanks a lot for your replies! :')
> 
> Next chapter~ A small meeting in a pub. A new Ravenclaw on the scene! Hiding and struggling, Kuroo has it _so_ hard.


	11. Of Honey Ale and Firewhisky | part 1

Sugawara and Kuroo were late. They weren’t _too_ late, still they were kind of out of time.

Kuroo had had a marvellous idea. They would meet with you and Shimizu in the town, head over to a shop with sweets and other things and he would joke around making you blush each time. It was such a brilliant idea! You would playfully complain about how annoying he is and he would enjoy the blush on your cheeks, when his jokes hit the right spot. Kuroo glanced around the hallway and sighed. They could still be partly on time–

“SO,” hissed someone loudly even though Kuroo was positive it was meant to be a whisper. The voice was coming from behind the corner. “Who told you to do it, hm? You don’t find me stupid enough to think I would believe the previous crap, right!”

If it wasn’t the road toward the square with the bridge which was leading toward the small town, Kuroo would leave the hallway alone, but they had to cross it, unfortunately. Edging the corner Sugawara and Kuroo slightly paused in their walk, but then swiftly continue. “Bullying another poor wizard, are we, Daishou?”

Daishou was holding the shorter Hufflepuff by shirt and was giving him a hard glare, the younger wizard seemed to be petrified. Hearing Kuroo’s words, he looked back and gave them an unpleasant grin. “Good to see you too, Kuroo, Sugawara,” he said back. “No, I am not bullying him, I am simply making him pay for what he had done.”

“So bullying, is it,” spoke Suga with raised brows. “Say, what had he done to you for you to make him that startle? I am afraid he won’t answer your questions at this rate.” Suga sighed.

Daishou’s sly eyes found Kuroo’s ones. “I am surprised how calmly you are handling this whole _situation_ , or is that the Kitten is only another entertainment to your brilliant mind, Kuroo?” He tightened the grip on the Hufflepuff’s shirt making him shiver, the short wizard’s terrified eyes were glancing from one Slytherin to another.

Kuroo didn’t know what was the snake boy indicating, but the mention of your nickname and in that particular sentence angered him. He hid his hands into the pockets of his winter coat with the Slytherin emblem proudly stitched below his heart, giving Daishou bemused look with his casual grin Kuroo spoke. “That’s none of your business. Let’s go,” he glanced toward Suga, who simply nodded slightly frowning.

“I find myself asking to what extent can you get with your ignorance, scheming cat, and here I thought you are not so dumb.”

“Sure, Daishou, whatever you–” snickered Kuroo as he continued down the hall, but he hadn’t gone even three steps away from his housemates, when he stopped at once. Something dropped from the ceiling almost falling on his nose. With a deep frown he looked to his feet seeing a red splotch, it wasn't alone on the stone floor. Kuroo's chest tightened as he slowly looked up toward the ceiling.

_MudBLOOD_

The word was written on the stone ceiling with something resembling blood. Kuroo prayed it was not the real thing. His sharp dark eyes followed each letter and his frown deepened. What did that mean? Who wrote it? Why? Kuroo's eyes narrowed, then he looked toward smirking Daishou. “And!” Daishou started cheerfully, obviously overplaying, his irony reaching new level. “In the end he looked up, you sure are a clever lad.”

“Is it blood?” asked Suga terrified. Kuroo glanced his friend’s way, Suga was muggle-born too, Kuroo's heart strangely squeezed. Lot of his friends were muggle-born,  _you_ were muggle-born. Suga’s warm brown orbs were sharp, his teeth must have been clenched as were his fists. Kuroo glanced from the pale wizard to the snake boy, who only shrugged. “What did he told you?” Sugawara motioned toward the younger wizard, who wasn’t even able to defend himself or was he guilty? “Have you seen him doing it?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the Hufflepuff, the boy glanced elsewhere, guilt almost screaming from his face.

Yeah, he had done it.

Daishou’s eyes darkened even more. “Ask this fine fellow here yourself, I am certain he has some juicy information.”

+

Near the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a small town. Its houses were mostly thin, which made them look higher than they really were and all wooden, only few shops and pubs around the main square were stone. Smoke was raising from each of the high pointed roofs’ chimneys mixing with falling snow. The main square was lit by never fading streetlights. It hadn’t been evening still, but the heavy snow covered the sky and sun completely. It was so bloody cold.

You snuggled closer into your scarf watching a shop window with books and magical supplies. Of course the books and other stuffs had to fly or sparkle. You found yourself always fascinated by how wizards and witches had magic everywhere. But then, it was natural for them.

Shimizu next to you shivered. “Shouldn’t we find a pub?”

“I would love to but as you can see those two are still not here.” You sighed quietly and glanced around the empty square. Only few groups of students were out, the ones which occupants were smoking. Nobody else, with sensible mind, stayed out in that bloody weather. “Let’s give them another five minutes and then we’ll make it a hen party.” Shimizu shortly nodded and moved closer to you for some warmth.

You were wondering why you had even agreed to it. You with Shimizu were supposed to meet with the two Slytherins and then head toward the pub to meet with others. Why couldn’t they just told you two which pub and after your errands you would come there yourselves? It would be easier that way for both sides. But Kuroo was somehow adamant about meeting you _before_. You could only wondered why.

Shimizu and you were silently standing in front of the shop thinking of everything and nothing for nearly half an hour (you were honestly surprised how long last your temper), when some arms suddenly encircled your waist. You wanted to pull out of the embrace but instead the newcomer’s arms tightened and his cheek pressed to yours making you shiver partly with happiness but more with coldness. “Sorry for the delay,” mused Kuroo pushing his cheek to your much warmer face. His lips were pulled in _his_ smirk, you could just tell. Kuroo knew he was bloody cold, of course the scheming cat knew.

“Jesus, Tetsu! You are freezing, let go!” you were a bit jokingly pushing him away.

“I know you like me _anyhow_ ,” purred Kuroo. You wanted to retort something, but he silenced you by tightening his arms and bringing you closer to his wider chest. Your heart skipped a beat seeing, no, feeling his affection. Your lips tugged into a sweet smile, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by the tall Slytherin. Kuroo’s confidence suddenly raised as he turned his face and teasingly brought his lips closer to you.

Kuroo’s nose brushed your neck beneath the scarf. “Eek! Tetsu! You are too cold,” you whined. “You should have taken something warmer!”

“On the other hand, Kitty, I think I am quite _hot_ ,” Kuroo mused and his lips came close to yours, but instead of kissing them, he kissed your cheek. At least then the Slytherin pulled his goddamn cold face away from you.

“Seriously, Tetsu?” you raised a brow when he flashed your way his flirty grin. “But no worries,” you smirked back at Kuroo, “I wasn’t doubting your handsomeness.” You touched his shoulders. Kuroo’s brows elevated as did corners of his mouth. He opened his mouth to be silenced by yours. You made him bent down enough for you to plant a soft kiss over his freezing lips. “I am not in the mood for you to tease me, your delay took longer than what’s acceptable.” You purred still close to his lips, blinking innocently and taking smugness from Kuroo’s handsome face. When the tall Slytherin wanted to kiss you once more, you pulled away facing Shimizu and Sugawara.

The black-haired Gryffindor was hiding in Suga’s embrace slightly shaking with cold. Your enjoyment of teasing Kuroo disappeared. “Done already?” chuckled amusedly Suga. “Some of us are truly freezing over here so can we head for the pub?” he asked with a kind smile.

“Sorry, Shimizu,” you said toward your freezing friend joining her side. You embraced her arm to provide her of some of your warmth. Shimizu only shook her head. “Anyway, Tetsu, why were we supposed to wait for you outside? It _is_ bloody cold.”

“Sorry, sorry,” mussed Kuroo as he walked close to you.

“So?”

“No particular reason.”

“Don’t give me that.”

“Actually, I would love to give you much more,” he purred bending closer to you with his casual grin. Your cheeks reluctantly blushed, but a smile twisted your lips. “Seems like we are on the same page, so how about–”

“We leave it for later,” you shut his sharp mouth.

“And I thought _you_ would be the teasing one today,” he chuckled lowly. You shot him a glance already forming a plan how to pay him back. You let go of Shimizu’s arm as the door to the pub wasn’t wide enough for all the three of you.

Suga gentlemanly opened the door for Shimizu, which let you came closer to the tall Slytherin. “Wait and see,” you shot him a smirk overly satisfied when his dark orbs slightly widened. He wasn’t expecting that. Good. You walked toward the door and felt as Kuroo was very close behind you keeping the door open over your head.

“I am looking forward to it, babe,” chuckled Kuroo quietly.

Someone excitedly shouted your and Kuroo’s name. “Hey! Hey! HEY! Finally there, lovebirds?” laughed Kou coming over hugging you closely. You suppressed rolling your eyes. “Hey, bro!” he turned around embracing Kuroo as well whispering him something with a questionable grin (nothing good).

You walked pass them and joined others by a small table. Mori and Azumane, a tall Hufflepuff with a beard, greeted you shortly with a nod. Sawamura was muttering something to himself. Shimizu and Suga were already seated. Kenma was silently reading his book under the table. Tsukishima and the freckled wizard, Yamaguchi, were talking strictly between themselves.

Strange squad, you sighed and smiled warmly.

But there was a new face sitting next to Koutarou’s chair. You smiled the Ravenclaw’s way and introduce yourself politely. The Ravenclaw with short black and kind of wavy locks stood up. “Hi, Akaashi Keiji, I know Bokuto thru quidditch.” His metal blue eyes were warm, but face emotionless. He was shorter than Kou, but still tall fair enough.

“Akaaaashi, that’s the smart childhood friend I’ve talked about!” beamed Kou clasping his arm around your shoulders. Akaashi nodded and gave a polite smile, then his lips fell, again. “Akaashi is a great chaser!! He is not as great as me, but he truly is one of the best!” On that you rolled your eyes, but seeing the wizard kind of indifferent toward the ruckus calmed you. “What? I am the best!” proclaimed Kou and you managed to slip from his embrace.

“Yeah,” agreed Kuroo from behind you. “He is definitely one of the best! He belongs to top three!” You snickered hearing the incoming wry remark from the scheming beater.

“See what I've said? I am the best!” laughed proudly Kou puffing his chest.

“Actually third among the top three,” chuckled Kuroo. “Ushijima and unfortunately Oikawa are–”

“Kuro! You are supposed to be on my side!”

“Oh, maybe fourth even,” Kuroo thought aloud smirking at Koutarou doing so. “There is–”

“Kuroooo!” whined Kou pouting, then he laughed patting the Slytherin’s shoulders as they both grinned at each other. You didn’t understand, what had happened between them. Kou turned around and sat in his chair besides Akaashi, who gave him a side glance, then he focused on his sweet beer in front of him.

“Is this seat taken?” asked smoothly Kuroo playing a gentleman.

“I don’t know, my companion hasn’t come yet, so, you may sit down, sir,” you pursed your lips and smirked up at him. Kuroo was standing right behind your chair resting his hands on the chair’s backrest. He shot you a decent grin and sat between you and Koutarou.

“What a terrible companion to keep such a pretty lady waiting,” mused Kuroo keeping his left arm on your chair’s backrest leaning in slightly.

You shook your head amused. “We should not play this game having such a wide audience,” you whispered making Kuroo glanced around. Sawamura was grumpier. Mori had his deadpan look. Azumane was blushing. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were watching you with shock and partly embarrassment in their faces. But neither Shimizu and Suga nor Bokuto and Akaashi seemed to mind. Oh well. “Mori, has your family written? How is Moriko?” you grinned toward your dear friend.

Morisuke kept for a while his deadpan look, but seeing your apologetic smile he gave in a grin on his own answering your question. Mori was talkative when it came to his family, and you managed to speak to Azumane about quidditch also. The huge chaser was awfully shy, but he didn’t seem as uncomfortable as in the begging after your small talk. Sawamura, though, uttered only few short sentences, when you tried to strike a conversation with him. Mori gave you the look so you left him be.

Kuroo on the other hand turned toward his younger housemates. Kenma kept reading his book shooting from time to time a sardonic, yet completely fitting, remark making Kuroo stiffened and more silent. But Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, that was a different story. The poor Slytherin blonde seemed to get pissed on anything Kuroo babbled out and Kuroo, being the master of provocation, was making it rather hard for Yamaguchi to keep up with both their comments and Tsukki’s building temper.

Your pretty eyes hadn’t left chatting Morisuke, but you clearly saw how Kuroo was deeply in their relationship, in teasing the poor boy. Your back rested against the backrest, your hands elegantly put in your lap under the table as your legs crossed. Your lips slightly twitched when your hand carefully touched Kuroo’s thigh.

“Can you believe it? Moriko doesn’t want to go to our school saying some other girl school would be better,” sighed Morisuke.

“Hmm,” you drew out lazily while slowly stroking Kuroo’s leg making him froze. “I was thinking about it too, but then, where would be the fun without you and the horned owl,” you chuckled motioning discreetly toward Kou.

“Right?” sighed your Gryffindor friend again, his lips bit grimacing.

“Hm?” Kuroo turned around facing you with a questioning look, your hand stopped moving.

You frowned. “I didn’t say anything,” you smiled sweetly.

Kuroo’s eyes slightly widened and a smirk crossed his features. “But of course you didn’t,” he chuckled and looked back toward the younger housemates.

You frowned seeing the overconfidence. He thought he was immune to your touch? No. It wasn’t as if he’d never moaned while you kissed, or never moved closer so there was no space, his eyes had been sparkling afterwards, always. He, especially, liked to be stroked in his tempting black hair, gripped on the back of his neck or anywhere else, really. Your eyes slightly widened as did your smirk.

Did he thought of being in full charge of his body? Oh, you were so ready to prove him wrong.

“Aw, Tsukki, are you actually pouting?” Kuroo’s smirk widened, then he flinched as your hand started to move again, but higher than before. Oh? That was kind of easy, you thought smirking inwardly.

“Don’t tease him so much,” you purred chuckling when Tsukishima shot you a glare. ‘Doesn’t like a backup, hm?’ “Or, on the other hand, do as you _please_ ,” while mouthing this sentence your stroke slowed, but you went a bit rougher, your nails scratching his trousers so he could feel your fingers all the more clearer. You stopped on his higher thigh, that made you turn to him to not make it visible. Kuroo straightened in his chair glancing your way with a devious smirk but a threatening look.

“Dear,” he spoke up, but it was purely sardonic, “Do you want another Honey Ale?”

“Nope, I am fine,” you grinned ignoring his tone. “Do you want _anything_?” Your hand slowly slid further into his lap. With a _sweet_ smirk you kept your hand on his inner thigh making his smirk all the more unpleasant.

“Whoa there, she didn’t say anything _so_ bad,” spoke up Mori from the other side of the table. “No need for that look.” Kuroo glanced his way and smiled politely. “That… is creepier than the threatening smirk from before,” said the short Gryffindor completely serious.

“One Firewhisky for me,” Kuroo looked at you keeping the _creepy_ polite smile.

“Sure,” you sang out patting his thigh playfully then standing up. “Does anyone want anything else?” you chirped. Mori and Azumane shook their heads, others hadn’t bothered with a reply. Elegantly spinning around you made your way to the busy bar. You were positive Kuroo kept his dark eyes on your figure so you swung your hips just a little to make him grin, hopefully. You smiled to yourself and tried to get around a bunch of other wizards to reach the bar.

“Oh, what a nice kitten here,” mused one of them. You frowned suddenly noticing how it irked you when anyone else called you that. You shot him a dead look and glanced around for a bartender. “Playing hard to get?” You spared him another cold glance and a single shook of your head. “Oh, come on, sweetheart, don’t be so cold.”

The bartender seemed to spot you as he walked over. “How may I help you?”

“One Firewhisky for my boyfriend,” you smiled at the bartender and glared at the annoying wizard.

Swiftly, the bartender took a glass pouring the requested liquid while glancing over at you and the other wizard. You on the other hand hadn't spared even a glance the wizard's way.

Despite the fullness of the pub it still looked nice and cosy. You rested your arms on the bar desk and looked around the wooden pub. Wood was everywhere you laid your eyes and magical lamps were lightening the dim corners. Few wooden pillars in the pub were decorated with something resembling runes and under the ceiling were magical stars. Behind the bartender was a colourful wall with alcoholic beverages and other liquids some of them were even glistening.

Your eyes widened when you suddenly spotted a freakishly tall Hufflepuff going into the back rooms of the pub. Your smiled widened seeing him. You would definitely go and say hello to Lev after–

“Ignorance now?” You sighed tiredly. “You sure love to play hard to get, hm? There is no need to be ashamed of not having anyone.” The annoying wizard dared to embrace your shoulders and touched your arm with his other hand.

Oh, now he pulled the right string.

“Pardon me,” you growled and smoothly shook him off, the wizard was partly taken aback by your strength. “I am not ashamed of having a bloody handsome boyfriend. Keep your hands to yourself, halfwit, you would need them today’s night.”

“You bitch–” started the wizard.

“Sir–” The bartender straightened himself and was ready to pacify the idiotic wizard even with the bar separating them.

“I am a _witch_ , get your spelling in check, halfwit, and pull yourself together!” you growled your eyes fierce adding your pettier figure a new height. The wizard flinched and shut his trap, but he still looked ready to spit something at you. Well, you were more than ready also.

“Pardon me,” sang out a smooth and very deep voice. The tall Slytherin pushed his arm between you and the wizard placing coins on the bar. Kuroo smoothly circled his arm around your waist securing it there and bringing you to his chest. “The bloody handsome boyfriend is here, nice to meet you, halfwit,” Kuroo’s sharp dark eyes narrowed at the other wizard. “Doubting my lady’s beauty and my handsomeness, sire?” he smirked so smugly that someone from different part of the pub would think he was joking, but the tone made even you shiver.

The idiotic wizard flinched. “Fuck you,” grunted the wizard.

“Oh? We surely will fuck, but later, when you would have to do it _all_ by yourself,” Kuroo gave him the sardonic polite smile. In a short while playfulness left Kuroo’s features as he emptied the glass with Firewhisky on one swing. “Shall we,” he grinned down at you as you two headed back to the table.

“I would’ve managed,” you said, but a smile adorned your lips.

“I know,” Kuroo snickered. “You surprised me though.” You raised a brow at his statement. “You didn’t blush when I said… the remark.” He toothily grinned down at you, was there embarrasshament in his features? “But still 'am glad to see you can stand for yourself.”

“Of course I can, you weren’t around all the time,” you reasoned.

“Haha, I wasn’t. Remind me, how often do these situation repeat themselves?”

“Not so often, you can safe your claws for other fights, scheming cat,” you chuckled. “Oh! I saw a friend earlier, will say a quick hello and come back, okay?” It was Kuroo’s time to raise eyebrows. “Lev was there,” you motioned to the other part of the pub and Kuroo pursed his lips hearing the name of the Hufflepuff. “I will be fast,” you grinned.

“Sure, if anything shout for your bloody handsome boyfriend, I will come running,” Kuroo smirked bending closer to you.

“Dork,” you giggled. “But that’s just _too long_ , I would go with a different signal… _scheming cat_ seems fitting quite enough.” Kuroo’s smirk partly fell. “Be right back,” you mused, getting on your tiptoes you pecked his lips and gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for the rescue earlier.” Squeezing Kuroo's calloused hand one last time you turned around and walked away.

“Bloody handsome?” you heard Morisuke’s teasing tone and the following snickers. “What happened–” You didn’t hear the rest as you had once again disappeared into the crowd.

Kuroo’s sharp eyes followed your figure till you disappeared, he had a bad feeling about _something_. 'Stop overthinking.' Sighing he looked back at Morisuke with a wide smirk asking how many details the Gryffindor want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~ Lyovochka has more than one problem. Kitten is indeed a curious lass. Hiding and struggling, Kuroo has it _so_ hard.


	12. Of Honey Ale and Firewhisky | part 2

It was snowing heavier than in the morning. The blizzard was covering the small town making it look even smaller. High roofs seemed to weaken beneath the weight of the snowfall and looked slimmer. Only streetlights with few windows were dimly shining through the mass of snowflakes, but mostly it was dark. There was only one figure crossing the square, one lost soul finding its solace.

Lev fastened his footsteps not bothered by the cold. The coldness wasn’t biting him as much as his regrets. Older students from the school were still hidden in those pubs and bars, in the comforting warmness, but youngsters had to go back. Lev was tall enough to blind into the crowd of the older students. Nobody would doubt him, if he claimed to be five year and he was counting on it.

However, he didn’t want to be there, really.

Lev wouldn’t mind to meet his friends. Hell, he wouldn’t mind to be in one of the pub alone. He wouldn’t mind to meet someone new or just enjoy the mood. He wouldn’t mind anything, but meeting the association.

He shivered, when he closed the door from the pub behind him. It was colder in there. Tugging his coat loose, but scarf higher, he crossed the main room. The pub was crowded providing him of a cover, not much thanks to his height, but at least some. Once he left the main room and crossed a narrow hall with heavy curtains on each sides he froze in front of the door. The door leading to a small room with his accomplices.

No. He wasn’t a part of them.

That was a lie.

He didn’t want to be a part of them.

Suddenly the door opened and a red-head with a plastic smile motioned for him to enter. Lev frowned slightly, he felt uneasy. The older wizard’s lips slightly tugged into a smile similar to sympathetic one, but it was twisted as the dark eyes of his shone with mischief and mocking laugher. Lev took a breath and entered. The door closed shut behind him.

“I don’t want to do that,” Lev said, when they let him speak. There was a silence for a while, all eyes laid on him as if he had said something forbidden. He had.

 “Whaaaat~? Lev-chan, I am afraid you don’t have a choice,” Tendou mockingly mused, his lips were in a smirk and his sleepy eyes almost closed.

Lev clenched his fists. Arisa told him to be strong, that he could do it, and that he _would_ do it. He would fight them, go against them. “I am not going to do that.”

Through Tendou’s features flashed something comparable to a surprise and uneas, Lev hadn’t spotted it as the older wizard was skilful in playing his role. “Lev-chan, I think we don’t understand each other.” Tendou came closer to him and embraced Lev’s shoulders making him bent. “You have no choice, neither do I,” he hissed in a whisper so nobody else in the room would hear them.

Lev’s eyes widened, but he choose to remain stubborn. Arisa, his lovely older sister, told him, he could quit. “The markings were enough,” the tall Hufflepuff protested.

“The markings were the start, you know that,” spoke another wizard, he wasn’t attending the same school as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

“The shadows, the blood, the bullying–” started Lev, his fists were clenched painfully tightly making him grimace. Or was it the situation?

“Lev-chan, can you hear yourself~?” Tendou chirped jokingly. “Look around, what do you see?” He tightened his arm around Lev’s shoulder making his arm slip around the youngster's neck. “We are your family and as a part of the family, you have to take care of your chores.” Tendou flashed a threatening smirk Lev's way, his brows were furrowed. “You are not shouldering the pain alone.”

“That’s true, Lev, you can’t leave the association, your blood forbid it.”

“My sister–” Lev tried to protest again.

“Arisa has nothing to do with this, she is part of the higher circle.”

“She said I can quit!” Lev argued once more as he jerked away from Tendou’s tight embrace.

Silence. Air in the room heaved, all eyes were on him again. Judging him. Cursing him. Hating him. Pitying him. Only one pair was understanding. Lev straightened himself indifferent to the tension.

Tendou’s eyes flickered around the room full of wizards and witches devoted to the association. His mind was fast and precisely working in order to find a way how to save Lev from the wrath of the association. Hell, was the young idiot even aware of the fact, that his older sister could be punished too? More likely even cruller than he, as she was the one raising him. Tendou cursed, his permanent smirk plastered on his lips, his eyes remained mocking. He shouldn’t have cared for some stupid brat. “Lev-chaaaan, you should not dwell on some lie, she has no right to release you.” Nobody could and that was the aching truth.

“I–” Lev started but a noise from the hallway silenced them all.

+

The hallway was dark and colder than the main room. You’d noticed such once you walked into it and continued few steps. A shiver ran down your spine and your chest tightened. Thick dark curtains were hanging alongside each wall not a candle or firefly lightening the dark corridor. Your ear was close to the only door in the hallway, your eyes wide and lips parted. Your heart was hammering listening to the voices behind the door. Shaking, you brushed the curtain on the left noticing a space behind it, it would be a good hideout.

There wasn’t Lev, surely it was not him. He had a different voice. Yeah. There wasn’t a chance– ‘Lev-chan, I think we don’t understand each other,’ sang song an unpleasant voice from the room. Your face grimaced.

Suddenly you jerked around hearing silence footsteps, but Kuroo was already right behind you so you met straight with his chest. “On who are you spying, Kitten–”

Your eyes widened and your body instinctively moved. Kuroo was pushed behind the thick curtain and pinched to a near wall as your arms rushed him in the provisory hideout. You could already feel his shock expression with a forming smirk. “Be quiet,” you hissed soundlessly and close to his ear so you wouldn’t have to raise your voice even slightly. You glanced back seeing that you manage to neatly draw in the curtain. Your sharp ears tried to adjust to the voices from the other room, and you would hear them, if it only wasn’t for the tall Slytherin.

“Oho? I never thought–” started Kuroo with his flirty tone.

You slapped your head back at him narrowing your pretty eyes. “Silence,” you whispered pleading.

 “You would be so rough–” Kuroo, clearly, didn’t seem to grasp the situation in which you two were.

When his voice started to rumble again, you moved closer. Your leg slipped between his as you pinched him further into the wall with your whole pettier figure. His back met the wood with a quiet thud. Your breath got heavier, yet it was completely silence, thinking about what would have happened if the room heard the small noise. You clasped a hand over his mouth moving even closer hearing some footsteps behind the door.

Kuroo on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself. Feeling his eyes on you, you glanced up at him. His eyes smirked as did his lips. You grimaced slightly and looked at him disapprovingly, which seemed to boost his confidence. Something flashed through his eyes. He got an idea, you could tell– His lips slightly parted as he kissed your palm. You tightened the grip on his mouth. “Kuroo,” you growled angrily.

‘She said I can quit!’

That voice seemed to freeze Kuroo on the spot, his eyes slightly widened. There was a quiet rustling on the other side of the door, then silence. You glanced toward the wall separating you and the room frowning slightly. Your heart was again hammering against your chest, and you could tell that even Kuroo was a bit anxious.

‘Lev-chaaaan, you should not dwell on some lie, she has no right to release you.’

Kuroo’s dark eyes widened, you had never seen him so surprised, shocked even. He knew that voice, it was strangely familiar to you too, but you couldn’t tell. Kuroo suddenly moved, your hand slipped from his lips and you were forced to step backwards. Your heart stopped as you tried to push him back shaking your head.  He muttered something, what you couldn’t hear. You shook your head again and pushed him back, his back met with the wall again, this time it was much louder.

“I heard something.”

Your breath hitched in your throat. You moved so close to Kuroo that you couldn’t tell whose heart was beating so fast. There were hasty movements in the room, then the door shot open almost meeting with your back. You froze and Kuroo’s hand encircled your waist bringing you away from the wooden door.

“There is nobody,” muttered the voice.

“Of course~ who would be _stupid_ _enough_ to be there?” mused mockingly the voice, which caused Kuroo to flinch again.

The door closed swiftly with a quiet thud. Kuroo’s thumb drew a few reassuring circles on your back making your breath slowly return to normal. His movements stopped, when the voices in the room spoke.

“Alright then, let’s continue.”

“Giant and vampire will take care of their school, we will take care of the rest–” said a new voice, it was deeper and seemed to be almost leading.

“Don’t call me giant!” protested Lev.

“There~ there~ Lev-chaan, let’s not get worked up on something so trivial.” You frowned, this voice, those words, seemed to be painfully familiar. And Kuroo’s constant flinching while hearing the voice was making you even more uneasy. “We’ll take care of it ourselves.”

“Don’t forget to inform others.”

“Aye, aye~ no worries, centaur-chaaan~”

“You–”

“Shut it, both of you, twins. We understand, Tendou, take care of it and look after the youngsters, we will inform the adults.” Your eyes slightly widened. Tendou?

“If it’s all, we will excuse ourselves~” There was a rustling in the room and footsteps heading for the door. Kuroo brought you closer to his chest and both of you froze in place. “Lev-chaaaan was supposed to be back few hours ago. See ya later~!” chirped Tendou and opened the door. There was stumbling and then the door shut.

“Tendou–!”

“Shut your trap, Lev-chan, you are putting everyone in danger including your sweet Arisa~” Tendou’s voice was threatening. “You surely don’t want your dear sister to be _punished_ , right?”

“But she told me–” Lev started rather loudly.

You could hear some rustling then the curtain embraced your back tightly as Lev was pushed into the wall not so far from you two. “Don’t try me–” Tendou growled and Lev was jerking. “ _What?!_ ” you weren’t sure if the silent question was even there. Could he see you? Was he looking your way? It was a very dark hallway, he could– “ _Stupid enough,_ ” uttered Tendou letting go of Lev and making your blood freeze. Kuroo’s arm gripped your waist so tightly that it hurt. Tendou moved back from the curtain and toward the pub. “Let’s leave, Lev-chaaaan.” Lev stumbled behind him. There was a laugher from the pub, then the painful silence again.

Kuroo slowly let go of your waist and tried to move only to be stopped by your leg and arms. You shook your head. He quietly called your name and wanted to move again. “Not yet!” you hissed. The tall Slytherin stopped moving at all. You were standing there for a while in utter silence. Only much more quiet voices from the other room could be heard, nothing but murmurs, unfortunately. Then there were another footsteps a wizard or a witch opened the door and four pairs of shoes left the room and the hallway.

“Kitten–” Kuroo moved further into the wall as his arms tried to push you away.

“Stop.” You moved back to him, anxiety still hadn’t left your system.

“There is nobody left. What about we leave now–?” His hands touched your shoulders slowly and _carefully_ he was pushing you away.

“How can you be so sure?!” you hissed back quietly. You would swear, you had heard another footsteps in the room. Or was it the anxiety? You jerked angrily and glared at him, you couldn’t see his facial expressions, but felt his feline eyes on you.

“Stop…”

You huffed and kicked his knee. Kuroo was unbelievable, he didn’t bother to whisper anymore! “What now?!” you uttered back still being as quiet as possible.

“Don’t move… at least.” he grunted.

But then Kuroo moved his body to push you away, stubbornly you pressed closer to him. “What is–” you silenced yourself and flinched slightly when your bodies met thanks to a force from your part.

“Ugh–” Kuroo cursed silently.

Heat rushed to your cheeks as he brushed against you making you step away from him and from the hideout of the curtains. “Oh… hm… sorry… I–”

“Don’t be.” Your eyes widened hearing his slightly strained voice, you glanced his way seeing his hand over his eyes. Kuroo’s slender fingers were rubbing them tiredly. “ _I_ am sorry.”

“Y-you don’t have to be! Men are kinda at a disadvantage with this, I mean– okay I should stop here.”

Kuroo smirked, he let his hand fell. “Oho? You have a dirty thoughts too, m’lady? Tell me all about them,” his voice was back to his casual flirting one. The tall Slytherin straightened himself and his smirk widened as he stepped closer. “Are you _affected_ too?” He quirked his brow, his tone half joking.

Despite your burning cheeks you grinned. “Aren’t you somehow too cheeky, scheming cat?” You pinched his chest with your index finger. Kuroo stepped forward and you backwards, your back brushed the other curtain. “Are we switching roles? I thought you liked it before better,” you smirked.

“You know, Kitten, I am honestly looking forward to the time when you will say it without the blush.”

“To make you weak in your knees?” you raised your eyebrow, then glanced toward the door. There were footsteps. “I think there is still someone–” you whispered but stopped when Kuroo brought you close to him. “What–?”

The world suddenly spun with you. You felt as if your whole presence was squirming and breaking, twisting in most peculiar ways making you sick. You tried to cling to Kuroo’s cape, but you weren’t sure if you actually held it. You couldn’t even tell if he was holding you. The only thing you felt was a strange energy crumpling your limbs and squeezing your twisted body. You squeezed your eyes and pursed lips.

Then it stopped.

Kuroo’s feet touched a stone floor and short after yours too, yet you weren’t so steady. You trembled and if there weren’t Kuroo’s arms around your shaking form you would feel to the ground. You were clenching his cape, your eyes still tightly shut.

You felt so bloody sick. You gulped not wanting to throw up, but it seemed inevitable.

Pretty eyes of yours looked around realizing that you were in the hallway close to Gryffindor House. Had he just used Apparition?!

“Oh, it was your first time,” he smirked wide. “I am honoured to be yours–”

“Do not even go there, Tetsu.”

Kuroo grabbed your waist tighter as you still couldn’t stand on your own. “Sorry, should’ve warned you.”

“Hell! Of course, you should have!” You crumpled his cape trying to calm. When your breath calmed and you almost straightened you glanced up at him. There was a worry on his face, which fast disappeared behind the flirty smirk. “What do you think about the previous… discovery?”

“That your hands and pretty body have a magical effect on me, I am not surprised, though,” he mused bending closer.

“Tetsurou.”

Hearing your stern and serious voice he sighed. Kuroo straightened himself and glanced around the hallway. You were positive that if he weren’t holding you, he would brushed his hair. It was his habit, when he was thinking something through, and struggling with it (the sight could be hardly seen, though). Kuroo’s eyes looked down and he searched yours pretty ones. You were patiently waiting for his opinion and that made him smile a little. “Let’s not disgusted it today’s night, it was a tiring day.”

You frowned. “Is there something you are not telling me?” He kept his small strangely soft smile on, his lips were sealed. “This smile is not a bit convincing, Tetsu. What is it?” Your frown deepened after a while of utter silence, only his usually sharp eyes were watching you lovingly and the smile was making you uncomfortable. “Tetsurou–”

“Let’s end it here,” he whispered your name and grinned awkwardly. Kuroo bent down to kiss your forehead and brought you closer to him for a swift hug. “Good night, Kitten.” He then let go of your waist, stepped backwards and when you reached out your hand toward him he disappeared leaving you alone in the hallway.

Kuroo had never _ran away_ like that.

“Damn stray cat.”

+

“Who could it be this late at night,” sang song a voice right behind Kuroo, when he appeared in the Slytherin common room. The tall Slytherin flinched hearing it, yet he nonchalantly turned toward the red-head. Their plastic smirks met. “Hm, isn’t it Kuroo, our sweet lovebird, who is constantly ogling the ever sweeter muggle-born kitten? Kissing in the dark corners must be so romantic, hm~?”

“It is very romantic,” smirked Kuroo back heading lazily for the door toward the chambers. His hands sloppily disappeared in the pockets of his jeans.

Tendou hadn’t bothered to stop him. The slender Slytherin was seated on the desk, arms fondled on his chest and his sleepy eyes were narrowed in the dim room. “This is not your fight, Kuroo-chan~ those beasts will hunt you down, you poor pureblood.” Kuroo stopped by the door slightly turning around hearing Tendou’s tone, did he just sound a bit serious? “Choose different corners next time, Kuroo-chaaaan~” The red-head passed Kuroo by the door and left toward the chambers. “Try to keep Kitten out of danger.”

Kuroo frowned. He glanced around the room and felt as shivers ran down his tensed back. Every dark corner, every green light seemed to be watching him, mockingly laughing at him and his foolishness. You weren’t looking much into it, he could still got his hands out of it and kept you safe different way–

_“Those filthy impure-bloods can’t stand on the same positions as us!  No thieves shall stand above us!”_

_“You’ve listened to the news, right? Watch over your kitten closely, someone might try to step… Oh, no, cut off her tail.”_

_“To the hell with them!”_

_“I am surprised how calmly you are handling this whole situation, or is it that Kitten is only another entertainment to your brilliant mind, Kuroo?”_

_“MudBLOOD”_

_“Try to keep Kitten out of danger.”_

_“Tetsurou, stay away from them. They are impure and mean. They are filthy and thieves. You are pureblood, stay with yours own and be a good boy, alright? So parents could be proud of you.”_  

Kuroo couldn’t sleep that night and after the sleepless night he avoided you, not knowing exactly why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Apparition_ – it's a spell and my friend hates it when I say 'teleportation', so here we go… it’s a spell for translocation! (also it can be used freely only by wizards and witches after reaching 18 - as any other spells, I changed it a bit in this case..)
> 
> Next chapter ~ A blood and its purity. A family and its problem. A friend and his betrayal.
> 
> I have a small notice; the next chapter will come in **two weeks** (I have my first tests for a uni, so I have to prepare~)!


	13. Memories of Lost Days

 (Kuroo Tetsurou 11 y.o.)

Train was coughing cloud grey smoke and loud whistles were announcing the oncoming departure. Wizards and witches on the platform were running to and fro saying hasty goodbyes and waving at their children sending them off to school of witchcraft and wizardry.

“Tetsurou, come over here.” The young wizard walked over to his mother, she bent down to him and tried to fix his hair. The tall elegant witch with jet black hair and stern face watched her son strictly but lovingly. “Baby boy, make your father proud and get into Slytherin, alright?” her hands caressed his fixed hair. “Much better.” Tetsurou didn’t say anything back only nodded making his mother smile a little.

“Mrs Kuroo!” exclaimed loudly a shorter and plump woman with light hair and a huge smile on her full lips. “Long time no see! Oh, small Tetsurou is old enough to go to school, hm?” The witch grinned at the youngster, who politely nodded back. “You have good manners, young man.”

“Your son is same age, right, Mrs Bokuto?”

“Oh, Kou! He is such a messy kid and loud and immature, but yeah, he is a first year too,” sighed a bit wearily Mrs Bokuto. “But Kou has a friend with him, she is a proper kid too as this fine young man,” the kind witch smiled Tetsurou’s way again. “We took her with us, her parents couldn’t see her to the station, what an unfortunate.”

“Who is this young lady you speak of, if I may ask?” requested politely Tetsurou’s mother her face kept neutral.

Mrs Bokuto eagerly pointed a finger at his laughing son and a chuckling young witch. Tetsurou looked the way and grinned a little. The short cheerful boy with crazy hairstyle was picking the girl’s things and was running with them around. The girl with pretty smile and shining eyes was chasing after him. She was slower till she had stopped him with a small help of a jinx. The wizard’s legs stumbled and he fell, the small witch won. They looked as if they were having fun. “Isn’t she a cute little thing? I hope she will have some good impact on our son, though Kou is very stubborn and can act silly.”

“That mudblood?” Tetsurou flinched hearing his mother’s words, the girl’s smile suddenly wasn’t so beautiful.

“Yes, Muggle-born she is, though she is very talented and smart! Not like our Kou, ah, I truly hope she will teach him some manners.” The worrisome mother patted her cheek looking her kid’s way. “My, my! The train will leave soon, I should go check on them, oh! And it was nice seeing you again, Mrs Kuroo.”

“Likewise, Mrs Bokuto.” Tetsurou’s mother looked down at her son. “Tetsurou, stay away from mudbloods. They are impure and mean. They are filthy and thieves. You are pureblood, stay with yours own and be a good boy, alright? So parents could be proud of you. Look, there is Suguru with his parents, don’t you want to talk to him rather than the dirty girl?” Tetsurou’s dark eyes sadly followed the cheerful wizard and the short witch, his world was so different.

Rules without meanings. Requests without promises. Family without love.

+

(Kuroo Tetsurou 14 y.o.)

A romantic mansion was surrounded by widespread fields and a small forest that was outran by stoned fence. It stood close to a town but far enough to not to be bothered by annoying muggles. High cold walls, bloody red creeping roses and windows shadowed by curtains. The pureblood’s mansion, home of Kuroo’s family, screamed of coldness but also magical elegance. The closest neighbourhood was Daishou family.

“Tetsurou, what do you think you are doing? Befriending him? Out of all students! He is Mudblood! You want me to face your father with these news?” Tetsurou looked up to his mother with a raised brow. “Don’t look at me this way, young man, you know who wizard I mean!”

“Sugawara is a housemate, we share classes and the Slytherin House, I find it quite normal to make a friend with someone who is that close–” Tetsurou silenced himself when his mother narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t get smart with me, young man, you know how is your father, he barely let Kenma be and–”

“Because I should only talk to that snake from Daishou’s mansion and other purebloods. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns have the same magic, they are even better–” Tetsurou’s voice lacked emotions, at least something _useful_ he had learned from his family, but that seemed to irritated his mother further.

“Tetsurou! Watch your tongue and stop interrupting me! You are still fourteen, your father has power over you!” A weary sigh left his mother’s lips, she brushed her jet-black hair, her beautiful face was twisted with tiredness. “Young man, you are seemingly missing the point here.”

Tetsurou smirked slightly. “I am not missing any.” He definitely hadn’t missed how his mother had been always saying ‘father would be mad’, ‘make father happy’ and ‘father wants this or that’. Tetsurou hadn’t missed any of it. “Why is the blood so important? It doesn’t change the fact they are wizards and witches as we are,” he pressed the topic farther.

Mrs Kuroo flinched, her dark brown eyes looked at her son with a hidden worry and sadness. “I hope you are not seeing a mudblood witch,” her voice then was the closest to a gentle one Tetsurou had ever heard.

“What if I am?” challenged Tetsu.

“Your father would rather kill you than seeing that come true.” Tetsurou’s mothers features suddenly paled, she came over to Tetsurou’s bed and sat on it. “I am afraid what would come from the fact your close friend is a mudblood.”

Tetsu frowned. ‘Nothing bad for you,’ but he rather kept that inside. “Muggle-born,” the wizard corrected his mother.

“Tetsurou,” warned him the black haired witch sighing to herself again.

“You dodged my question, mother, why is the blood so important?” Tetsurou was curious as to what was his mother going to say on that. She obviously had a different point of view than his father.

“Tradition. Magic law. Magic itself.” Tetsu sighed, she chose to stick with father’s dogma. “How can someone without any magic ancestors gain magic? Just like _that_ , out of nothing. That is nonsense. It’s important to keep at least some pure families so the purest magic wouldn’t be lost.”

“I found their magic purer than ours,” said Tetsurou, seriousness taking over his voice. He knew his father would come into the room sooner or later (they weren’t overly quiet), and he was just waiting for the spark to ignite. “Who would I marry anyway? Suguru? My cousins? That is foolishness.”

“Tradition is everything, and you know that. Be thankful that Suguru has sister–”

The door from his room shot open revealing a tall stern looking man. His dark brown hair neatly cut, his clothes resembled that of any highborn rat and his eyes seemed to put everyone below him. “What is this ruckus about?” sounded the deep rich voice through the room.

“Husband,” Tetsurou’s mother shot up and straightened herself.

The Slytherin student stood up, but hadn’t bothered with the straightening. “Father,” he greeted the man in monotone.

His father looked him up and down, slight grimace appearing on his face. Mr Kuroo was pleased to see how his son had been growing into a fine young man, but his attitude had been worsening. He had no other choice than to remind his son of some manners Tetsurou lost befriending the dirty wizards and witches with impure blood. “Tetsurou, how is school going?”

“Great, I’ve made new friends.” Tetsurou’s mother came closer to her son and Tetsu could feel the disapproval on her worrisome face but he chose to ignore it. “Sugawara Koushi, he is very clever, he even knows all about ancient runes by now.”

“Indeed he must be a clever boy, what of his parents?” Mr Kuroo raised his chin just so little higher looking at his son, he knew there couldn’t be a family above his.

Tetsurou’s thin lips formed a dark smirk. “His father is a doctor and his mother is a kindergarten teacher.” Mr Kuroo frowned at his son. “He is a Muggle-born wizard,” added Tetsu challengingly looking at his father.

There was a painful silence in the room. Both men were looking at each other and the witch between them was expecting the worst.

Tetsurou’s mother never wanted to marry that man, but having Tetsu, she couldn’t regret anything. She loved her son so much that she was willing to overlook his planning of running away. “Dear… Tetsurou–” spoke up the mother, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Mother.” A single word stopped her. Tetsu gave the troubled witch a short smile, then looked back toward his father. The witch freeze in the place.

“Tetsurou, follow me,” said emotionlessly his father, and so the son did.

Pen without ink. Blood without purity. Cry without sound.

+

(Kuroo Tetsurou 15 y.o.)

There was a single hiss in the cold bathrooms. The wizard had gotten used to the coldness creeping everywhere in the Slytherin House, but that night it was more suffocating than ever. The tension was biting his shoulders and slipping down to his aching back taking the best of him. He stripped his shirt and looked into the mirror, there were those marks, those reminders. The tall wizard only wondered how come they always disappeared when someone was looking and appeared when he didn’t want them to.

“Show it to me,” muttered a voice behind him. The tall wizard looked back to see his close silent friend. Kenma walked over to him and observed Kuroo’s bruised skin.

“I am fine,” grinned Kuroo back at him making his friend raise a brow. “Sorry.” Kenma fished in his pockets for some salve or whatever. Kuroo bit amused watched him struggle, the shorter wizard had never organized his mess. The youngster took out a small box with a strangely smelling salve. “Are you going to poison me?” chuckled the taller Slytherin.

“You **are** going to leave them, right?” asked Kenma ignoring his attempts of jokes. “Tell when you’ll need the shelter, my mother is already preparing a room for you since we’ve moved into the new house.” Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit, it was true that he mostly tagged around Kozume’s family especially on holidays, but he had never known that Kenma’s mother was _that_ foreseeing.

“Only waiting for my eighteen birthdays, then we would have to find some spells how to break their magic and I am all yours,” laughed Kuroo. He could see how Kenma rolled his eyes. The youngster flinched when another quiet hiss left Kuroo’s tightly pressed lips.

“Are they truly your parents?”

“Don’t look too deep into it, that will fade in no-time.”

“They are cruel.”

“It is father’s doing, though, I know what you mean,” chuckled bitterly Kuroo. His hands rested on the sides of the basin, his head bent so he or Kenma hadn’t had to look at his broken self in the mirror. “I don’t want to hurt mother by my ‘rebellion tendencies’.”

Kenma sighed thinking about a way how changed topic. “What about the girl, the Ravenclaw girl I mean…” Kuroo bit perplexed looked at Kenma through the mirror, the wizard with blonde hair sighed again. “The one you have dated, she was supposed to stay a night, wasn’t she?”

“I’ve never dated her and she was the one who insisted, so she stayed and crying left in the morning.”

“What have you done?”

“Nothing she didn’t want me to.”

“Kuro.” Kenma let out another sigh. There was a silence till: “Done, hopefully the salve will kick in soon, those looks painful.” Kuroo with a short thanks dressed into his shirt and black cape with green emblem. The two Slytherins bid each other goodbye and joined their friends from the same year.

“Hey, Kuroo, another pranks during break?” Suga grinned his way, when he walked up to him.

When he walked closer to the Muggle-born wizard Kuroo’s back started to hurt anew. “Just two more,” snickered wickedly the tall Slytherin hiding his grimace behind the chuckle. The scars were that way, whenever he disobeyed father’s will, they hurt anew and the fading process took longer and dragged for few days.

Kuroo tried not to bother with it as lately they hurt all the time.

Scars without blood. Smile without life. Pain without source.

\+ present +

(Kuroo Tetsurou 16 y.o.)

How could that be? How had they found out? How could they know?

Why did they care? Why couldn’t they leave him alone?

Kuroo watched as you sat in the library. Books were in messy piles around you and your head was bent as you were scribbling something on a piece of paper. Your hair was slowly falling to the front covering your pretty eyes and hiding your face from his view. Your smaller hand was tightly squeezing the pen and your back was hunched. Suddenly you straightened up, stretched a little and sighed. You were done with your work. The wizard’s lips wavered in a small smile. An open book that was you to him.

The tall Slytherin turned around and left the library, you would have noticed him soon, you had always noticed his stares when he wasn’t quick enough. He smirked. _My_ precious little Kitten.

“Hey Kuroo!”

‘Oh shit.’

Sugawara waved his hand in front of the other Slytherin’s face. Shivers ran down Kuroo’s spine and stinging pain went along. He knew something was watching him so he ignored Suga’s attempts and walked pass the shorter Slytherin. “Stop being jackass, scheming cat!” called after him the grey-haired wizard.

‘Yeah, that’s probably what Kitten thinks too.’

Kuroo continued few more hallways then he stopped and abruptly looked around. There was nothing of note, yet the tension and anxiety of being watched hadn’t left him. He searched for his wand and narrowed his eyes. “ _Revelio,_ ” whispered the Slytherin closing his dark eyes and a dim blue light shot into every direction around him. There it was, he looked up and slashed his wand toward whatever was hidden in the darkness. Purples flames took it from the roof of the hallway and made it fell to the ground burning. It was a black snake.

His bloody family was seriously crossing some lines there. Kuroo clenched his fists in a silent rage.

“Kuroo-san?” gasped a wizard appearing in the hallway where the dim blue light had faded few seconds ago, but purple flames had been still dancing around the snake’s body.

The tall Slytherin spared the wizard a short glance with a scary smirk. “One snake has just burnt for another to appear, marvellous,” sighed playfully the older wizard. “What do you want?”

“P-pardon me? I am not a snake!” protested Lev. The freakishly tall Hufflepuff straightened himself so he was higher than the Slytherin, yet it hadn’t scared the older wizard one a bit.

“All right, giant was it? What do you want, half-giant?” Kuroo stepped closer to the taller wizard, despite Lev’s height Kuroo seemed higher. “I wouldn’t be so swelling with pride being in your shoes, you haven’t caught me in a good mood.” Kuroo’s eyes darkened as his smirk widened, it almost looked as if madness took over his mind.

“I am not a _half-_ giant, where did you heard that?! And I just saw the light…!” Kuroo raised a brow making horrified Lev to step back. “W-what was the snake–?”

“Didn’t Tendou taught you some manners? I thought that after the last meeting with the association it was inevitable.” Kuroo stepped forward, his voice dreadfully low and deep. Lev’s widening eyes looked elsewhere, the youngster seemed to grasp the whole conversation, great. “You know, _we_ heard it all, about the association, your whining and the association's doing. Don’t you have anything you want to tell me?” Kuroo snarled, his eyes scaring the hell out of the poor Hufflepuff.

“W-we?!” Lev’s eyes terrified watched the Slytherin, the youngster breathed your name making Kuroo flinch. “She heard it too?”

“What you think?”

“No, no, no, no! It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I want to leave the association! Trust me! I’ve never wanted to do those things, it hurts me more than you think, but my sister and my family–!”

“Your family shouldn’t dictate your life remember that, Lev,” growled Kuroo and the Hufflepuff gulped seeing the older wizard’s features darkened.

Something again clicked in Lev’s head making him gasp. “Wait! You are _avoiding_ her too, aren’t you?! I haven’t seen you with her–”

“That is only temporary.” Kuroo raised his hand with the wand and pointed it on Lev’s chin. “Do another of _those things_ to her and you will meet with my wrath anew, Lev-chan.” Kuroo smiled and almost friendly patted Lev’s chest seeing the younger wizard petrified. “’Am glad we do understand each other.” Kuroo turned around and wanted to leave only to be stopped by the Hufflepuff wizard.

“W-wait! Kuroo-san, can you help me?”

Kuroo glanced up toward the giant with a raised eyebrow and a widening smirk. “Nope.” The Slytherin shook the Hufflepuff’s arm off. “I will clean my mess myself so you clean yours.”

“Kuroo-san!”

“See ya around, Lev-chan.”

“Will you tell her?” Lev’s voice sounded a bit like a plea, which disgusted Kuroo. The older wizard wasn’t fixing anyone else’s damn problems. The Slytherin’s fists clenched but he hadn’t looked back nor did he voice his thoughts.

The walk to the Great Hall ran by fast with Kuroo’s thoughts running over and over his problems. If they were tracking him now, what did it mean? He was their only son, but running away would disgusted his father enough to let him go or not? Was his father mad enough to do something to Kenma’s family? Was he mad enough to hurt his friends? School wouldn’t allowed that surely–

The wizard shook his head slightly putting on his fake grin while his hands lazily disappeared into his pockets portraying his casual posture. Kuroo’s fake smirk widened when he noticed one particular witch heading into the Great Hall. He prayed for her to continue without noticing him, but of course that couldn’t have happened.

You stopped and glanced backward, your pretty eyes shining as you smiled, the smile which had mesmerized him when he was younger. Kuroo hadn’t met your eyes and walked pass you into the Great Hall. Your chest raised and fell with a sigh, your fragrance heaved the air. The Slytherin wanted to turn back and make a joke of his jackass acting. He wanted to grin at you and make a flirty joke about your hair or the stupid robe, which kept your curves from his view. Kuroo wanted to touch your hand, cheek, neck, whatever, alright, more than that he wanted to kiss you. The wizard wanted to swing you in his arms and kiss your soft skin on your neck, brushed your jawline and peck your cheek. He wanted to kiss you square on your lips, but without anyone looking. He wouldn’t mind other students watching that would make your cheeks  _satisfyingly_  pink, but not when his fucked up family was watching.

'It’s better this way.’ Kuroo’s forced grin freeze when he felt like being watched again. Okay, he was starting to be paranoid.

Siting in the Great Hall never felt so lonely till an owl arrived. It silently dropped a letter in front of him sparing him a glare. Kuroo grimaced, it was his father’s dark barn owl. Ignoring the curious looks some wizards and witches around he opened the letter to close it right after. The Slytherin fast stood up and left the Great Hall, his face twisted with a forming anger.

You silently watched him leave, your questions unspoken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘pen without ink’ was my not-so-good poetic way how to mention _Black Quill_ :)
> 
>  _Revelio_ – is a charm used to reveal concealed objects, it may also reveal the true appearance of someone  
>  The other spell, I meant curse, is _Antonin Dolohov’s curse_ – it causes streak of purple flame to strike the target.
> 
> Next chapter~ Twisted plots. A talk in a dark hallway. A friend lending his shoulder.


	14. Storm

 

It was early. Very early. Darkness was creeping from corners. The sun was lazily rising up not bothering to lighten nor warm the chilly morning. There weren’t students in the hallways and if the Slytherin walked past some, they hadn’t bothered to look up from their books. That was for the best. The tall student walked through the hallways fast and with a hope that the professor would be already up and working.

Before the tall wizard could knock, the door from the professor’s office opened on its own. “I was about to call for you, Kuroo. What brings you here?” The professor was reading something not spearing the student a single glance. He had a raised brow, his features were as always narrowed. Washijou sat behind his desk, some old parchments laid in front of him. His magical quill was writing on its own. Kuroo wondered if Washijou had even slept seeing his sullen expression.

“My family requests my present, would it be possible to leave the school for few days?” Kuroo’s back was straight, his voice emotionless.

That took the professor’s attention. Washijou looked his way, his dark orbs narrowing as his forehead wrinkled. The professor was silent for a while as if he could see the inner conflict in the young wizard’s heart. “It’s not possible.” The Slytherin’s student frowned. Kuroo definitely didn’t consider _that_ possibility of outcome. “School is unofficially _closed_ starting today,” professor’s eyes narrowed further, “your father should’ve known that.”

Kuroo’s fists clenched. “May I ask why am I forbidden to leave?”

“Not only you, brat,” growled the old professor. Kuroo straightened himself trying to hide the fear he felt in the close proximity of the constantly-upset professor. Washijou sighed wearily. He stood up and walked over to the only window in the small room. “You’re actually a smart whelp, so you’ve might’ve noticed something apart from your family problems,” Washijou shot Kuroo a side glare. “This sweet bullying which is going about the whole school is nothing in compare to the civil war which started today’s morning. We hope for a short conflict, but that doesn’t change rules; school is closed, nobody gets in and nobody leaves. These are the instructions.” Kuroo’s dark eyes widened. “Also, now we have to do something about the bullying. I’ll skin you all alive, you DAMN BRATS–!” Washijou paused and turned to Kuroo. “Which brings me to one curse and a charm used in the Slytherin Hallway. Don’t you have anything you want to tell me, Kuroo?”

The young wizard grinned, clearly troubled. “I have nothing what I want to tell you, sir.”

“OUT WITH IT, BRAT!” shouted Washijou his usual _slightly_ angry side taking over. The head of the Slytherin House was known for his short temper. Kuroo froze.

There were few knocks on the door. Short after, without any invitation, another Slytherin student entered. “Ola? My apologies. You’ve called for me, professor?” Tendou lazily entered, a small smirk played on his lips. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. Tendou smugly nodded his way as a greeting.

“Next time wait for me to call for you,” growled Washijou spearing him a glare.

Tendou shrugged slightly. “Should I wait outside then?”

Washijou glared at Kuroo. “If you ever again use any curse without valid explanation you would be reprimanded. Now, get off my sight!” Kuroo turned around and stepped toward the door.

“Aw, Kuroo would get reprimand, poor scheming cat,” mused Tendou mockingly. Kuroo flashed Tendou an ironic grin and walked past him. “Whish me luck, Kuro-chan.” Kuroo frowned hearing Tendou’s words. He stepped out of the room and turned around to face the closing door.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL–?!”

Kuroo couldn’t hear anything else as the door closed behind him with a loud bang. His dark eyes flickered around the hallway seeing much more students than few minutes ago. He clenched his fists as pain stung his back. Frowning he looked to his left. There. Gryffindors were walking down the hallway.

Bokuto was laughing at something. Yakkun was snickering and friendly punched the taller wizard’s shoulder. Shimizu had her decent smile. And then Kuroo looked away. He took a glim of your questioning eyes and beautiful features.

“This gonna be a hell of a day,” muttered the Slytherin feeling your eyes on his aching back. He cursed quietly taking out the _letter_ from his father. It was more of a note, really. There were only three words written by his mother, told by his father. _‘Come home, son.’_ And his mother signatures. Kuroo looked at his mother’s gentle handwriting and crumpled the note tightly.

+

The windows in the library were foggy. Outside occasionally flashed a lighting, but raindrops hammering on the windows and a strong wind were much more disturbing and calming at the same time. The constant noise from the outside managed to disturb your thoughts, partly.

The lantern flying above your table flickered faintly taking your attention back to the book in front of you instead of the darkness behind the windows. You frowned reading the runes. Your eyes hurt. Rubbing never helps, so you tried to close your pretty orbs for a while, not expecting the thoughts to abuse your tired mind yet again.

Kuroo had been avoiding you after the pub. The tall Slytherin with eternal bedhead had been avoiding you after listening to the association and after the run away from the hallway. You hadn’t even talked about all of that together. Anytime you had tried to talk to him, your voice hadn’t seemed to reach him, nor your eyes or smiles. Kuroo had casted any of your attempts aside. The Slytherin either simply walked away or excused himself with few words. You even tried to sneak into the Slytherin House in your Animagus form, Kenma all polite let you in for you to be ignored yet again.

Though, the avoidance was strangely insincere. But maybe you were only telling that to yourself so it would hurt less.

There was a dull pain in your chest that had appeared whenever you had managed to catch his cold eyes, which had been trying so hard to look evil. Detached. Uncaring. But at the same time dishonest. His wide shoulders, which were always so proud and straightened, were hunched those days, when he thought nobody was looking. His eyes resembled the storm raging behind the windows.

Yet, Kuroo was on your mind from sunrise till sunset and at night played in your nightmares.

You opened your pretty eyes to stop your wild thoughts.

You had stopped trying after first five days. You didn’t know what was wrong with him, he had been avoiding even Sugawara. But still. The dishonesty about his whole act. You were almost sure, Kuroo only played the reluctance, but then wasn’t it only your naïve and trustful self? You wanted it to be true to that extent that your heart decided to fake the reality?

A sigh left your lips.

You put back your books and left the library. Swiftly passing the empty hallways, where silence was painfully biting your every step, you stopped on the corner of the crossroad. One hallway led toward the dungeons of the Slytherin House. You were waiting for one particular wizard, who seemed adamant about avoiding you.

Sighing again, you crossed your arms. You were tired, but after the painful days opened toward any ending. (Not _any_ , though.)

It was surreal.

Kuroo’s touches, grins, everything seemed so real, so sincere.

What did it mean to him? What did **you** mean to him? What was he–

Suddenly there were footsteps echoing in the hallway. You looked up to see the Slytherin Quidditch team approaching from the hallway on your left. Straightening up, you confidently raised your chin and greeted the captain. Ushijima shortly nodded back and walked past with others behind. Daishou’s eyes met yours. The snake boy smirked a little, then his eyes narrowed and he shook his head, disapprovingly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed your quiet presence and Suga smiled, looking troubled and sad. Tendou wasn’t among them.

Kuroo walked at the very end. His wide shoulders were dropped. His face was frowning and eyes were narrowed, devilishly. No. Painfully? There was a clear aura screaming around him ‘do not approach, danger!’ You a bit chuckled thinking about that.

The green cape, muddy boots and dark broomstick were giving him some of the Slytherin mysterious air. Was it meant to intimidate other Houses? You were far from feeling intimidate. “Tetsu, can we talk?” you asked when he was close enough to hear your soft voice.

The tall wizard straightened himself instantly. “Not now,” Kuroo’s voice was cold as were his features.

“When would be the right _now_?” you retorted and stepped into his way, your arms crossed on your chest.

 Kuroo let himself smirk. He thought that he could see through you. You were prepared for his mockery, though, if there would be any. “Not now,” he shot back and walked past you.

Your hands took his arm carefully, but firmly. You weren’t letting him go that fast. Oh, hell no. You most definitely weren’t. “Tetsu–” you started.

“Kitten, please, just leave me alone, alright?” he growled and shook you off with a low grunt. Your heart dropped lower into your stomach. It hurt and he could feel it, so why? Your eyes saddened making him narrow his owns further. He turned around and started to walk back toward the Slytherin House again.

“What the hell? Tetsurou–” You protested and got in tracks with him. “Can’t we at least talk it out?” You frowned. “Stop acting like a spoiled brat, for god’s sake! What’s wrong with stating your problems?”

Kuroo stopped and turned to you. He stepped forward. Your eyes widened when your back met with a wall. You had tried to get away from his high figure till you had nowhere to step back. The tall wizard was high above you to what, was he trying to scare you?

You narrowed your eyes.

“Leave. Me. Alone.” His eyes were darker than the night sky. Kuroo’s built was so much bigger that it actually did scared you, a little. “Which part is so hard to understand, love? Or are you so desperate for me?” his smirk then was the roughest you had ever seen.

“Tetsurou, drop that attitude. What have I done to get this?” you retorted and frowned up at him.

“This, sweetheart?” he chuckled darkly, his eyebrow quirked. “ _This_ is me, I am just tired of playing the sweet guy, give me some time and I’ll get back into the role.”

Something kicked you hard in the guts. His eyes didn’t meet his dark features at all. And you weren’t bloody dreaming, for god’s sake! What the hell was that bloody Slytherin playing at? Your frown deepened and past your lips escaped a snicker. Kuroo would have to play a bit harder for you to believe him that his _usual_ _self_ was that.

“Why?” The word seemed to leave your mouth on their own.

Kuroo’s face came closer as his back bent. “What why? As I said, if you want me so desperately just say so, I am always ready.” That was just mean. But something about the whole act amused you. He wasn’t able to simply ignore you anymore? Being an arrogant jerk, well, hello. He was at least giving you something to work with.

And he was so close, damn him. The warmth and the smell of his body were intoxicating. His wide shoulders and taller built weren’t that scary. Strong. Tall. Handsome, of course. But not scary. His eyes were darker, but they weren’t petrifying. No night sky was enough terrifying to scare you. Even when it was clouded or lightings were crossing its dark cape.

What irritated you even more was that you had to keep looking up to see his face.

“Why are you _acting_ like this?” you asked.

The wizard with jet-black hair snorted. “And you seemed smart.” Kuroo stepped back and headed down the hallway again.

_‘He is not leaving after acting like such a jackass. Think fast. Think fast. Think!’_

“Stop.” Your voice was stronger, at least you tried to sound that way. The wizard hadn’t stopped, so you continued: “That is how you treat a girl, who _wants_ you, scheming cat?” He must have heard the half-joke in your tone yet he froze on the spot. “‘Am surprised that there were any who had actually accepted such a _tasteless_ offer.” The taller Slytherin turned around with a wide smirk on his handsome face. “ _If you want me just say so_ ,” you mocked further. You crossed your arms on your chest and forced a grin.

He came back and towered over you. “Feeling feisty today, aren’t we? Not that I mind.” Your back met with the wall again as he bent closer.

Kuroo’s dark eyes were drowning into yours the same way you were drowning in them. You breathed out slowly, your chest tensing. Kuroo’s hand was coming slowly closer, but then he stilled. His eyes slightly widened. 

Finally. There it was. The warmness you two shared before he had started the madness. The affection and mutual attraction was sparkling between you two creating an incredible tension. Kuroo was there, in front of you, only inches away. He was looking down at you, shielding you from the coldness of the hallway. His smell. His wide chest. His sharp jawline. His bright eyes. He was mesmerizing. But still Kuroo’s body seemed so awfully tensed, he was caught up in the moment as if he couldn’t believe it. His attitude and aura disappearing, but it was only for a while, you knew.

“To where left your romantic nature, tom-cat?” Your hands touched his chest gently, your voice playful. He stopped breathing. “I thought _you_ were the one, who would _bring some romance into our relationship_.” You parted your lips seductively as your hand moved up his chest. Slowly your palm travelled higher and higher till it reached his cheek. Kuroo still hadn’t moved, his face was unreadable. “Should _I_ share with your some of mine romance?”

When your thumb lovingly brushed his cheek, he snapped. Kuroo’s smirk widened. One of his arm rested on the wall, the other grabbed your waist. “Cute, Kitten, so cute. But I am not in a mood for a gentle love.”

You smirked, you were slowly getting into the role. Your hand on his cheek drew his lips closer and your other arm encircled his waist bringing yourself against his firm body. Your eyes were challenging. “You are holding me so gingerly that one would misinterpret,” you cooed. Your lips ghosting against his as you spoke.

“So our feelings were _mutual_ , good to know that.” A frown graced your features hearing the harsh undertone. Kuroo couldn’t see that. His hand gripped a side of your head as he crushed his lips against yours. Your respond was slower, but his haste was worse. Your lips moved against his easily surprisingly matching his urgency.

Deepening the kiss was as easy as breathing at that point.

Kuroo’s fingers caressed your hair. His other hand was rooming your body trying to feel whatever the annoying robe let him. He was trying to bring you closer. His body pressed your back into the wall. That hurt. Your fingers tugged at his hair as a silent protest, instead a moan resonated in his throat. You smirked against his lips. That didn’t go unnoticed. Kuroo’s hand, which had been darting around your curves, slipped lower and squeezed your bum. Your moan broke your lips. There was an awfully wide smirk on Kuroo’s lips, his hand kept its place.

Both of you were out of breath.

His lips came back awfully close to you. Tempting you. Luring you into his embrace. You had a bit different plan on mind. Your hand pushed his chest and turned so his back leaned against the cold wall. Your lips met again with his. Urgently and passionately. Your chest pressed to his hot body. our hands stroked his messy jet black hair. Kuroo placed his hands on your waist. Hips. Sliding down to your bottom. You could tell how much irritated him the school robe.

The kissing wasn’t slowing. But the feelings behind were colouring and mixing. Rough urgency changed into affectionate _need_. Kuroo’s tongue was making you forget everything but him. Only he was there. For you. His body was embracing yours, desperately. His fingers were clinging to your most delicate curves as his god damn lips move against yours.

The moment was heating way too fast, but Kuroo failed to notice.

You moved against him making him shiver. Moan. You needed some friction. He needed some friction. Kuroo’s hands stroked your bottom grabbing it and making you repeat the slow suggestive movement. Both of you moaned parting your lips, chasing your breaths. You pressed your lips to a corner of his mouth traveling down his jawline, mapping it tenderly. Your fingers continued to caress his locks. Kuroo snickered. “I’ve never thought you would be– mmh.” You silenced him as your leg rubbed the space between his ones.

You reluctantly pulled away, your grin strangely ironic.

“Do you like it, Tetsu-chan?” you mocked. Kuroo frowned. You were clearly breathless, but your tone was distant. His hands loosened. “Me being pressed against you, my lips on yours and my fingers caressing parts of your body, hm?” You tugged on his messy hair. The Slytherin flinched, he still wanted to touch you, but he _couldn’t_. “Good.” You grimaced. Your eyes were minoring the pain from the past days. “Come _collect_ me to your shitty collection or whatever, when you get your shits together. ‘Am not going to play any bloody game and if you are not going to talk to me about your problems, I would have to think you are messing around and act according to it.” Your voice was slowly turning into a growl. “ _This_ Kitten does not bow to Snakes. Maybe you should’ve chatted somebody else up.”

+

You stepped backwards. Your fingers were leaving fiery traces on Kuroo’s skin as your body heat completely left his. Your face was pulled in a grimace. The sadness in your features hurt the tall Slytherin. You narrowed your pretty eyes and clenched your jaw.

Kuroo was silent. He knew you didn’t want to hear any of his poor excuse. And if you heard them, you wouldn’t believe them. He had to wait. He had to pick up his shits and act like a man. Damn it. What the hell was he doing that whole time? Kuroo’s eyes were watching yours teary ones, he slowly nodded.

“Bye then, Kuroo.” He flinched again hearing his name in your harshly cold tone.

The day truly couldn’t get worse.

You were leaving again. He could only watch your back, your swinging figure and imagine your curves beneath the black robe. Kuroo grimaced as he slid alongside the wall and sat on the ground. You were there just a second ago. In front of him. In his embrace. He had you closer than ever and it was so right. So soothing that he forgot about the pain in his back, about his problems, about everything but you. Your fitting lips and tender caresses.

Your affection was screaming from your whole being.

“Ow,” he whined and his lips pursed.

“Kuro?” The tall Slytherin looked up toward the familiar voice. Kenma’s golden eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. “What are you doing?” Kenma came closer. With each step the younger wizard seemed to pick up invisible pieces. “Can you stand?” He paused. Kuroo with a painful grimace rose. “She was there,” stated simply Kenma. “What have you done? Kuro…”

“Can you write your mother?” Kuroo grinned straightening up. It hurt, but he didn’t need to make his closest friend worry.

Kenma nodded. He turned around to walk back into the Slytherin House, Kuroo sloppily joined him. “She would be thrilled.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if Kenma meant it as a joke or was actually serious. His jokes were sometimes hard to grasp as he kept the same tone most of the time. “Women are usually thrilled to see me,” joked Kuroo.

“Kitten would say otherwise,” deadpanned Kenma.

“That was a low blow,” grunted Kuroo. He was trying hard to keep his thoughts at bay, his stabbing back was quite a good distraction, though.

“Make it up to her.”

Kuroo raised a brow looking down at his close friend. “You like her.”

Kenma glanced up. When he met with Kuroo’s eyes, he looked back at the hallway’s floor. “She **is** nice.”

“Should I be scared? Will you take her from me?” chuckled Kuroo. Kenma rolled his feline-like eyes.

“She doesn’t seem to be _yours_.” Kuroo shot a side glare toward the brilliant wizard with strangely blond hair. They walked for a while in silence, then Kenma spoke: “What about your _feelings_?” He looked around the hallway as the words soundlessly left him.

Kuroo could use that as a fairly good joke but not that time. “I am being mostly paranoid, there was only one snake. Nothing else. No worries,” grinned Kuroo. “The scars will fade with time. Now how to get out of the school.”

“Washijou will gut you if you even try,” muttered Kenma. “And I am not leaving till holidays.”

“Nope, Washijou will _skin me alive_ ,” parroted the old professor Kuroo. “Holidays then, hm? There is a few free days after the ball, right?”

Kenma nodded. “If you don’t ask her out to the ball, I will… or any other man for that matter.”

“Oho ho? I truly should watch my back!” snickered Kuroo.

Kenma’s features graced a small smile hearing the past easiness in his friend’s voice. He only hoped that Kuroo would find a happiness to rewrite all of his shitty childhood. Happiness, which would turned the sorrowful story of his life into something enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~ Make groups for a school project. _Un_ successful teasing. [ **Next chapter contains explicit scenes.** ]


	15. Draught of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains (explicit) sexual content!**

The black robe rippled in the air. The ruby emblem on the chest proudly shone as the Gryffindor walked through the hallways. Muggle-born you may be. The witch without any pureness. But that was wrong, your magic was purer, stronger and trained more than most of those stupid purebloods! You held your chin just so little higher trying to boost whatever was there left of your self-confidence.

You edged the corner to stop in your tracks. A frown appeared on your features. There was a huge crowd of students in front of the Potions classroom. You walked over to Mori and looked at the huge paper on the door. “What is happening?” you mumbled to no-one in particular.

The class was cancelled. Yes!

There was a homework. Nope.

The homework in groups of four. No!

Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. Oh hell no!

“Stupid school projects…” sighed Mori, his shoulders tensing. The short Gryffindor with light brown locks looked around, grimacing slightly. “Awesome. I am in a group with Ushijima, Semi and Sawamura. Can you imagine the teamwork? Either the potion or we ourselves will blow up. Can’t decide what is worse.” You reassuringly patted his shoulder. “With who are you?”

You searched for your name to find it next to Tendou Satori and Kuroo Tetsurou. Your heart dropped. Lady Fate truly didn’t like you. The other Gryffindor was Koutarou. What a combination. Great, just great.

“Ugh, alright, I am thankful for my group. Now, if you excuse me,” mused Mori giving your arm a comforting squeeze.

After a while when you were only bluntly staring at the board, cursing, you glanced around. Searching for all of them was easy, way too easy. The horned owl was already grinning at you waving his arms like a madman. Plus one redhead and the other freakishly tall with messy thatch of black hair (not that you were aware of _his_ presence constantly).

Your shoulders tensed and shivers ran down your spine. You could just tell, who was behind you. “Hello there, little Kitty~ we seem to be in the same group,” mused Tendou from behind you. His voice lacked the usual lightness.

Swiftly turning around you glanced up toward the redhead with a fake smile. “Couldn’t be luckier.”

“Me neither,” hissed Tendou with his plastic smile, his sleepy eyes almost closed. “At least you’ve got your boyfriend in the group, isn’t that sweet?” You left it without any comments watching arriving Koutarou. “Olala~ you two still aren’t talking to each other, that’s sooo sad~”

“Mind your own business, Snaky,” you growled and smiled at Kou.

“Hey! Hey! HEY!” grinned brightly the Gryffindor placing his arm around your shoulders. “Let’s make some _explosions_.”

“Nothing explosive, Koutarou. It’s called Draught of Peace.” Kou snickered hearing your playfully stern tone. You shoved his side with your elbow and he let go of your smaller form. “Now, this is not a bad group. You, Tendou, with a help of Koutarou would mix the potion. You are fairly good in preparing potions… if you want to.” Tendou smirked. He had to remember the last time, when your potion had almost blown up whole class. “I would prepare the ingredients and the recipe–”

“Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green. Then stir until it turns blue. Add more moonstone till it’s purple. Simmer until pink. Add syrup of hellebore until turquoise, simmer some more till purple. Shake powdered porcupine quills and add till red. Stir till orange…” A tall Slytherin was standing right behind your back, if you had turned you would rammed into him. _Or_ you would have found yourself in his arms. That was tempting, but you decided to only glance up. “Simply put a lot of stirring, simmering and colour changing, but I think you don’t have to research the recipe, ‘have it all memorised, babe.” Damn that smartass. You frowned seeing his posture. Kuroo’s face was awfully close to your head, his lips were almost _kissing_ your hair. “Guess that gives me a small role in this _group_ project, right, Kitten?”

“We _would_ look it up.”

“Before it sounded like _you_ would look it up, though,” grinned Kuroo still standing close.

A grimace appeared on your features. You stepped away from the tall Slytherin and turned around to face him. “Then what’s your suggestion?” you smiled up at him. Surprisingly, there was no malice in your tone.

Kuroo let himself grin. “Tendou and Bokuto will mix, and you with **me** will prepare the amount of ingredients and recipe.”

“I agree,” chirped Koutarou. You shot his way a glare. “What? Tendou and I mix well ( _lol)_ , and Kuroo would help you–”

“Kuroo would brush up the recipe and I will obtain ingredients, agreed?” you looked up to Kuroo’s awfully handsome face. He gave you a partly amused grin. The smart Slytherin could make the whole potion by himself. He knew the recipe, knew amount of the ingredients and could mix excellently. But you were good in– ah, alright, Potions classes weren’t really your favourite (and nothing like not being able to mix has anything to do with it).

“Don’t you need a help with a moonstone, though?” mused Kuroo bending closer to you.

“Why would I need a help with that?” you deadpanned. You would just go to the storage. Took the jar with powdered moonstone. And leave the storage. Which meant a joke ( _flirt_ ) was incoming. Wait, moonstone is used in love potions, right? “Kuroo–”

“I am willing to give you a hand. Then there wouldn’t be needed any–” Kuroo smugly interrupted you to be interrupted right back.

“I would rather use my hand, thank you.” Tendou next to you burst into laughter. Koutarou’s eyes widened, but the boy got only half of the inner meaning. The Gryffindor didn’t know for what was moonstone used. Kuroo’s dark eyes darkened as his smirk widened. You already knew, what he was about to say, so you continued. “Alright, now when and where would we meet up?” You had agreed on everything important, so you and Kou left the two Slytherins for other classes.

Later that afternoon you had to get the ingredients and meet with boys to get it over with. Honestly you didn’t want to do the homework the day you got it, but it meant having the position lab to yourselves. Plus you would have it off your chest and hopefully get some spare time later. Thinking about the homework the Slytherin came into your mind. You weren’t sure what to expect. He had started to be playfully flirty again, but you had made yourself clear. He had to explain himself and apologise. But seeing him interact was definitely a good sign. You sighed.

The shelves were glowing with several liquids. Some shelves were pitch dark, though, as the ingredients choose to be unseen. After the lessons you found yourself in the storage searching for everything needed for the potion. You outstretched your arm and got on your tiptoes to pick the jar of powdered moonstone. Kuroo watching you doing this in the library flashed through your mind and you chuckled. Taking the jar down with you, you got it into your small sack, carefully placing it next to other ingredients.

“You know, to get rid of me, you would have to hide a bit more _creatively_ ,” mused a voice from behind you.

“Who said I am avoiding you, scheming cat? Seeing you talk to me means you are here to apologise and explain, otherwise don’t waste your time,” you mused turning around. Kuroo smirked your way. “Though, I thought I would have to get more _creative_ to get through your thick skull.”

Kuroo stepped closer to you, his tall built casting a shadow on you in the already dim storage. “Why would you say that? I would do anything for my Kitten.” His scent was intoxicating and his eyes mesmerizing. You cursed yourself for falling for him whenever that smug bastard shot his smirk and playful eyes your way.

“Easy there, from where comes the _attribute_?” You pushed his chest with your finger and let yourself breathe and _think_. “Just some Slytherin shall not call me ‘my Kitten’.” You pursed your lips and crossed arms on your chest. What was the scheming cat planning? You enjoyed the playful exchange, but was he there just to mess around? Your head unconsciously fell to one side as you searched his handsome face.

“Oya, I can assure you, I am not _just some_ Slytherin.” You didn’t see him move yet he seemed to be so much closer. Your head had to bent back to see his eyes.

“We’ll see about that, so, what are your excuses for acting like a jackass?” You asked quietly. Your breath caught in your throat noticing the intense emotions in the darkest onyx orbs.

“I said it along the way, Kitten.” Kuroo’s voice was also low. You weren’t sure why you were whispering, but it felt right. Your senses were probably playing with your poor mind, but his words and tone was embracing you the same way his arms would.

Shaking off the urge to hug him, you thought back to your conversation. “Don’t see it anywhere, mind being a bit specific?” you forced the words out watching only his _beautiful_ eyes.

“Of course,” he mused stepping awfully close to empathize his point (at least then you saw him move). Your arms were brushing his robe. “I would do anything for my Kitten.” Kuroo’s eyes were shining with something you would dare to call love, but still some of the past playfulness remained.

The playfulness reminded you of his less caring self. It made you soberer, partly.

“Such a cliché, I thought you could do better. Try again.” You smirked up at him, your eyes calling for the challenge you thought was thrown your way with that sweet-talk. Your fingers dug into your arms keeping them cross. Kuroo’s chest was slowly rising and falling. It might have looked calm on the first glance, but he was tensed. You frowned noting that. Kuroo raised his hand, but then stopped himself and let it fell. You hated the inner conflict, which was happening in that head of his. “What do you mean, Tetsu?” your voice was softer.

He grinned, troubled. “My family is not the best.” Your arms loosened the embrace of yourself. There was something on the way he said it.

“Which family is? Can you be more exact? Maybe I can help, or just listen,” you tried once more. You smiled up at him, but his eyes were clouded. Your hands grabbed his bigger ones. Your eyes widened feeling the coldness seeping from his body. You squeezed his hands tightly and brought him closer. “Please, I want to help.” Your hands let go of his to hug his torso looking up at him.

Kuroo was surprised, you could tell. Your arms tightened and your lips pulled out a smile. “I love you,” he breathed out. You almost missed it, it was that silent. His strong arms squeezed your smaller frame. Kuroo’s messy hair brushed your cheek as he buried his nose into the crook of your neck tickling you with his breath.

You chuckled tenderly. “That doesn’t really explain things, but I love you too, silly cat.” Your chin rested on his shoulder as your hands were drawing gentle circles to ease some tension in his muscles. Kuroo’s arms were crushing you at that point, but you tried to ignore it the best way you could. He needed you there, so you were there for him. “Is it that serious?” you whispered.

“I’ll tell you one day.” Your hands froze on his back hearing his voice. “For now… I am moving over to Kenma’s and hopefully my family will leave me be. Father is crossing some lanes I am not able to tolerate anymore.”

“What about your mother?” Kuroo’s arms tightened making you hiss. Hearing the protest, which involuntarily left your lips, he loosened them. “Sorry…” you said. Your hands slowly stroking his back again. “A bad question.” Kuroo was silent, but the tension was raising and it made you scared. You didn’t want him to pull away again, to loose himself in his bloody problems. “Scheming cat, chin up.” You tried to make your voice playful but caring. “I know this kitten is not much, but she is there for you and if needed she has claws also. Plus I’ve already kicked one snake’s ass, can do it any other time.” You chuckled squeezing his torso and snuggling your nose into his neck kissing his skin lightly.

Kuroo chuckled. “What have I done in my past life to receive this?” He straightened himself and looked down at you with the unusual boyish grin. The boyish grin, which made you weak in your knees.

“Something horrible,” you mused. Your tone colouring in the flirty shade.

“’Don’t think so, babe.” Kuroo bent down and kissed your forehead. “Do I have the permission to call you mine again?” His smirk grew wide as he pecked your cheeks.

“That sounds awfully cheeky even for you, Tetsu,” you giggled.

“I am cheekiness at its finest,” mused Kuroo close to you kissing your cheek again. “Want to see?” You chuckled as his thin lips travelled your jawline. He stopped and looked into your pretty eyes. He grinned and finally kissed your lips. Your eyes closed in pleasure and Kuroo brought you closer, you could feel his smile in the kiss.

Your arms secured around his torso as you stepped on your tiptoes to push yourself closer to him. Kuroo’s smile widened. He licked your lip teasingly and you parted your lips to bit his bottom one. Chuckle bubbled in his chest as he deepened the kiss tenderly graduating it. Kuroo’s hand raised to your head brushing your cheek, stroking your hair. His warm body was heating your cheeks and chest. It felt so right. You being in his arms while the affection and playfulness was seeping from his wider body. Your moan was devoured by him.

Kuroo smirked against your lips and parted the kiss. His lips kissed your cheek. Jawline. Neck. You tilted your head lightly digging your fingers into his robe and back. Kuroo’s breath wavered. His lips had never faltered. He left open mouth kisses on your sensitive skin. His tongue experimentally licked your neck. Your fingers tightened and Kuroo groaned lowly. His teeth nibbled your skin making you jump in surprise. “T-Tetsu!”

The tall Slytherin with the eternal bedhead left your neck with last peck and looked into your wide eyes. He let himself smirk. “I would like to say I am sorry, but I am not.”

You chuckled. “I liked it, but now is not the right time.” You kissed his lips and smiled. “You know, we should head back so guys wouldn’t have to wait too long.” You stepped away from him noting the silent unwillingness. You took your sack from the shelf and headed for the door. Kuroo was fast behind you.

The classes were mainly finished, yet the hallways weren’t packed. There were no groups sitting on the benches along the way or in the stone niches decorating the old school. You were wondering if it was caused by the chilly weather of February or the civil war about which talked radio. You shivered slightly and was thankful that your parents had nothing to do with magical world. Kuroo appeared close by your side and you appreciated it. Even though the powerful wizard was tensed and these past days always in thoughts, his presence brought you the needed comfort.

Noises resonated in the hallway. You two looked ahead. There were professor Takeda, head of the Hufflepuff House, and the freakishly tall wizard with light hair and emerald eyes. They glanced your way noticing you second later. Professor Takeda politely nodded and smiled. Lev frowned. You mirrored his expression.

Guilt punched you into the guts. You were avoiding him, yes, but maybe you should’ve helped him instead. Did the tall Hufflepuff have problems with professors? Had somebody else found out about the association? Should you have reported it? Did he managed to leave the association? Would professors help him? Did Lev’s sister–

“Come on,” Kuroo said and took your hand turning the corner. Yeah, it wasn’t _your_ problem. He squeezed your hand, then dropped it opening the door from the classroom used for Potion lessons. You walked in and straight toward the prepared desk. Two wizards in the room stood up from their sitting posts.

“Finally~ you two lovebirds! Took you loooong enough~” Tendou mused observing the ingredients you were taking out of the small sack.

“Hey! Hey!! Let’s get it over with!” Koutarou cheered grabbing the moonstone powder observing closely the milky yellow light.

“You sound awfully eager to do this, Kou,” you laughed. Placing the last ingredients on the desk, you glanced up to blushing Koutarou. You frowned, then smirked. “Don’t tell me you have a date afterwards?” you thought aloud.

“I-I-I have none!!” Hearing Koutarou Kuroo next to you snickered.

“Aww, who is the lucky person?” you teased further.

Tendou snickered and lit up the fire under the cauldron. Flames flickered and embraced the black metal. “Kitten-chan and Owl-kun can we staaart~?” asked sweetly Tendou. “I appreciate you want to finish the homework through the first day, but I don’t want to spend here the rest of my life.”

The first try went smoothly. The potion went through all colours (green, blue, purple, pink, turquoise, purple, red, orange, turquoise, purple, pink, red, purple, grey, orange, white… I’ve made my research). It all went smoothly till Koutarou added nine instead of seven drops of hellebore. The potion turned dark purple and a sulphurous odour hit your noses. Tendou grimaced. You sighed. Kuroo chuckled. And Bokuto turned red babbling something about him being too nervous.

The second try went worse. The potion didn’t even make it through all colours. After the fourth purple instead of grey colour appeared green bubbles, which turned into sparks and all of you had to step back few meters. Kuroo had to calm the potion with his wand. At the same time rushed into the classroom professor Washijou glaring at each of you seeing the green potion everywhere. He called for Tendou to leave with him, so the slender wizard excused himself.

All of you started with the third try, but soon after even Koutarou had to leave. “Bokuto-san?” the wizard with black locks and metal blue eyes stopped in the doorway. “I am sorry, should I come later?”

“No, no, no!” You rushed to interrupt smiling sweetly at Akaashi. “Kou can leave, right?” you glanced at Kuroo, who was already taking from his Gryffindor friend the powdered porcupine quills shaking them.

“We can manage,” said Kuroo watching the powder in the jar adding it to the potion, which started to shine red. Bokuto thanked you two and rushed out of the class. You watched him leave. It was cute how was he thrilled to spend the rest of the afternoon with the Ravenclaw (even though they had arranged a studying session).

Your pretty eyes looked at the tall Slytherin watching him move skilfully about the cauldron. Kuroo felt your eyes on him and smirked. “You know, Kitten–”

“I know,” you interrupted him making him snicker.

“Oya? What have I wanted to say?” he glanced back at you shortly stirring the potion, that was turning orange.

You stood up and walked over to him, mimicking his walk and tone: “You know, Kitten, I am all clever and handsome and as your awesome boyfriend I could’ve made the potion from the begging for a small reward. Flirty grin.” You jokingly pursed your lips and narrowed your eyes with raised eyebrows.

Kuroo laughed. “Close enough.”

“How are you even doing it? Even Tendou messed up,” you asked watching the pretty orange. Kuroo took more porcupine quills and added them into the potion.

“You’ve said so; I am clever, handsome and awesome.” The potion turned turquoise. Your eyes were fascinated by the change of the bright colours. Kuroo’s colours were much brighter than the ones, which made Tendou and Kou.

You snorted. “Sure. Could’ve guessed that.”

The Slytherin with jet black hair let the flame simmer the potion. “Come over here.” He grinned and stepped slightly back outstretching his arm toward you. You walked over and stood in front of the cauldron with perfectly purple liquid.

“I am not sure, I don’t want to mess it up…” Kuroo came back closer to the desk, but with you trapped between him and the wood. He took the powdered unicorn horn placing it into your hand.

“I am here.” Kuroo’s arms encircled your waist, his chin lazily rested on your shoulder watching your work closely. “Add till pink.”

“You’ve messed up more things than fixed, though.” You were slowly pouring the powder till the potion turned bright pink. Then started to stir according to the recipe.

Kuroo chuckled. “Love you too.” The potion turned fast red. “Slowly there.”

You stopped stirring and watched the potion. “I am awful,” you sighed. Kuroo squeezed your sides lovingly and kissed your shoulder.

“Can live with that.” The potion turned purple. “Add moonstone now, slowly, it fast colours grey.” Nodding, you started to gingerly pour the shining powder. Kuroo chuckled lightly. “Add more.” In your concentration you didn’t mind him. The potion turned shining grey so you stopped pouring letting it simmer.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to do it yourself?” you sighed placing your hands on his arms leaning into his chest.

“I need you here,” whispered Kuroo seductively. You snorted. “Plus like this I can have you in my arms and do our homework, sounds fair, right?” The potion coloured in orange. “Add another powder of porcupine quills and keep stirring.”

You did as he said. “Is that the reward?” You were slowly pouring the powder waiting for a white colour to appear.

“Not even close.” The potion turned white. “Now we have to wait seven minutes. Let go of the stirring spoon.” You frowned but did so. The stirring spoon continued to stir on its own. You frowned. Kuroo squeezed your waist and walked with you few steps away from the cauldron.

“You have self-stirring cauldron,” you deadpanned. Kuroo snickered and loosened the embrace. “Tetsu?” you raised a brow, amused, you turned back to look at him. You met with his lips. Your eyes widened in surprise.

That pleased the Slytherin greater. “I must praise you for choosing to do the homework the first day as there wouldn’t be a single soul.” Kuroo bent down to you stopping only inches away from your face. “I shall collect my reward, hm?” he purred.

“T-Tetsu?” you asked your cheeks turning pink seeing the playful smirk and how his black orbs were focused solemnly on you.

“So cute, Kitten. You truly want to be devoured by a snake, don’t you?” He pecked your lips, his arms were sliding along your waist under the robe. The scheming wizard was only watching you, his eyes doing funny things to your stomach.

“What are you– Tetsu!” you protested when his lips met with your neck, unexpectedly fast. His teeth bit lightly your skin.

Kuroo’s hands flattened on your back bringing you closer. “Easy there, it’s just me,” he whispered kissing you below your ear. Your hands grabbed his robe crumpling the cloth in the process. Kuroo’s lips parted as he licked your skin before kissing it slowly, making you melt into his arms. You felt him smirk before he sucked harder. The feeling of his teeth made you moan. Your hands embraced his torso gripping his back the same way it made him shiver in the storage. Kuroo took your skin between his teeth chuckling at your protest, which you let known by harshly digging your fingers into his shoulder blades.

“T-Tetsu, are you keeping your mind on the potion– ugh! Hey! Don’t leave it on such a visible place!”

The handsome Slytherin raised his head to look at you. “You were bolder in the hallway the other day, Kitten,” rasped Kuroo. You glared at him making him snicker. “But I like it more when **you** are the one weak in knees,” he drew out lazily smirking and bending back to your neck. You bit on your lip so no _embarrassing_ breaths would escape you. Kuroo had something else on his mind, though. He wanted to hear you more, _feel_ you more.

Kuroo’s hands groped your bottom making you brush yourself against him taking a moan from the Slytherin. You tugged on his hair. He silently raised his head to let you kiss him. But it wasn’t you, who took control. Kuroo’s hands clutched your butt, not very lightly, making you hum in pleasure. You loved it and he couldn’t get enough of you squirming in his hands. His fingers clasped your skirt, his digits were moving lower.

“W-wait! The potion…” you parted with his lips swiftly glancing at the cauldron.

“Still a minute to go,” breathed Kuroo resting his head against yours. You blushed harder seeing the red tint on his cheekbones. His hands slowly left your bottom to rest on your waist again.

“How? Just how?” you protested, puffing. You were about to forget that were in the blood Potion class. Hell, you were ready to forget how to speak and he could count time, minutes?! You glared at him making him chuckle.

“Turn around,” he said lightly and you did so walking over to the cauldron observing it closely.

“I hate and love how clever you are.” Kuroo was behind you again, his arms circling your waist.

Kuroo chuckled. “Slowly add exactly seven drops of hellebore.”

You froze remembering what messed up your first try. “Tetsu, can’t you do that yourself? I mean you don’t want to do this for the fourth time, right?” Kuroo handed you the phial with the hellebore. You sighed and with shaking hands dropped seven drops into it then fast closed the phial and stepped away from the potion into Kuroo’s chest scared of what would happen. Did you count right?

The potion started to colour in silver. “See? Perfect.” Kuroo’s breathe tickled your shoulder. His lips tenderly brushed the love bite he had left there, making you sigh quietly. Your hands automatically stroked his arms that had been resting around your waist. Kuroo was leaving light kisses on your neck making you close your eyes and lean against him.

“Tetsu.” He hummed questioningly. “Can we finished the potion first?” you asked, your fingers caressing his skin.

“It’s already finished,” laughed Kuroo raising his head.

Your pretty eyes shot open. “When?!” The liquid was prettily glowing with dim silver light. The perfect Draught of Peace.

“My cute Kitten, to where have your mind wondered off?” Kuroo whispered playfully.

“Exactly to where wondered yours,” you mused. Your bottom brushed just so lightly into his firm body. Kuroo gasped in surprise when you rubbed against him. Your cheeks were awfully flushed, but you wanted to play the game too.

His arms tightened, but you had different plans, you patted Kuroo making him loose the embrace. You turned around taking his hands into yours and stepped away from the potion. “Oya? I love the initiative.” Kuroo let himself to be guide. You stopped by a desk, leaned against it and placed Kuroo’s hands on the wood trapping yourself between his arms.

“I’ve learned some things through our _interactions_.”

Kuroo smugly raised one eyebrow bending closer to you. “So innocent, baby. Calling a make out _interactions_ , not that I complain.”

“Funny, Tetsu,” you retorted looking elsewhere.

“My Kitten, all mine to devour,” the chuckle that left him was deep, too deep. The sound made you meet with his dark eyes before he crushed his lips on yours. His tongue licked your lips making your shiver. Your hands gripped his robe as he not so gently invited himself into your mouth. His tongue was challenging you, making you hum into the kiss, and making him smirk. Kuroo’s hands slipped under your robe bringing you closer, but only your back arched. The tall Slytherin pushed his leg between yours pressing you further into the wooden desk. The friction made you lean into his chest and moan into the kiss. Kuroo was as breathless as you after parting, yet he hadn’t stopped. His lips made their way down you jaw to your neck.

“Not so fast–” Your hands swiftly travelled his robe crumpling it under your fingertips as you drew into his already messy locks. You tugged at them urging him to glance up as he didn’t want to listen. “Let me have some fun too, hm?” you smirked making him chuckle then moan as you forcefully met with his neck. Your lips kissed his heating skin. Your fingers were stroking his scalp.

“Who would thought – _hmm_ – that you would like that, _Kitten_ ,” your pet name came out as a loud whisper. Your tongue licked his neck, your teeth nipping it. “I can’t but you can?” he chuckled, panting soundlessly. His voice was strained, his fingers were digging into your clothes.

“Who said you can’t?” You hummed as you took his skin between your teeth. “Plus you left one there too,” you whispered tenderly kissing the slightly bruised skin.

“That’s right,” laughed Kuroo nuzzling into your neck kissing you on the love bite making you sigh. Your hips moved against his taking the very same sigh from him. You grinned pulling away to look at him. Kuroo gave you a flirty smirk before his lips were on yours and everywhere else. Your hands were in his hair, your lips on his skin, your body pushing against his. Kuroo’s hands slid lower. “Move,” was the only word he uttered.

“Like this?” you playfully rolled your hips against him and in addition hard on his leg. You cursed yourself and he gave you a smirk. You grimaced.

“Exactly.” His hands grabbed your bottom bringing you closer. You bit your bottom lip as the friction between your legs increased. Kuroo supported your weight with his leg to slip under your skirt. His calloused hands met with your skin. He gave your butt squeeze enjoying how your body responded.

The moment stilled. The time slowed as you watched each other.

Kuroo’s intense dark orbs and slightly flushed cheeks were driving you crazy. Your fingers stroked his scalp. His messy locks felt nice beneath your touch. You parted your lips humming lowly as he groped your bottom. You couldn’t look anymore. You kissed his nose lovingly. Cheeks. Jawline. Lips. You moved against him slowly, trying to ease the friction. Your tongues were dancing then, not battling.

The desire was raising.

When you parted you rested your head against his. The stilled moment remained you of the calmness before a storm. This storm, though, was meant to be good, the best.

“Can I make you feel even better?” he asked quietly. You hesitated. Your pretty eyes looked into his dark onyx ones, searching them. Asking them. He pecked your lips with a soft smile. “We can leave it–” To interrupt him, you had kissed his lips. Your fingers were clasping the robe covering his shoulders as your hips rolled against his leg once more. His fingers painfully dug into your flesh.

When you parted you looked at him. “Please take care of me, handsome,” you grinned.

“Smooth.” Kuroo kissed you and straightened himself.

“I am learning from the best.”

His hands took yours bringing you back to his chest. Kuroo’s hand took your face kissing your lips. His tongue was licking into your mouth and sucking your flesh. It wasn’t slow anymore. His right hand encircled your waist as he stepped forward forcing you to step back. His arm tightened around your built when you stumbled, but followed his lead anyway. Kuroo licked your lip and smirked at you. The back of your legs met with something wooden on which you were falling a second later. His arm prevented you from crushing into the wood of the bench.

You squeaked as he a bit roughly pulled you to the edge of the bench squatting between your legs. You were looking down at him perplexed. Your first instinct was to rest your hands on the wood, covering your crouch by the motion. Kuroo chuckled and gave you a grin. He gently took your hands placing them on his shoulders. He pecked your lips. “If anything tell me or stop me,” he purred. He kneeled and your eyes widened, cheeks reddened.

“T-Tetsu?” Kuroo hummed and embraced your waist kissing your neck. His fingers were tracing your back sliding lower and lower. You froze momentarily. That made him to focus on your neck, taking breathes from you, finding just the right spot to make you squirm. Kuroo’s fingers tracked your skirt slipping beneath it meeting with your eager skin. He hummed against your neck. Your hands gripped his shoulders tighter feeling him sliding gingerly higher to your knickers. A moan left your lips when his thumbs stroked your inner thighs brushing your underwear.

“Both of us are sensitive there, hm?” mused Kuroo playfully. His thumb stroked long and slowly the wet cloth. You grunted lowly a silent question. “Don’t you remember your not-so-innocent teasing in the pub?” Kuroo nib your soft skin in the crook of your neck.

“I didn’t go that far,” you protested. Kuroo looked up seeing you avoiding his gaze, you couldn’t see his soft almost troubled smile.

“Yet you managed more, so let **me** know.” He didn’t let you to think too much about it. His hands squeezed your thighs. “Will need a small help, rest on my shoulders.” You stood up partly and Kuroo took your knickers down. “You can sat down again,” he chuckled. You did so and immediately brought his face closer to kiss him. Kuroo took your lower lip between his teeth. His tongue giving you the attention you’d longed for. His hands stroked your tights. The lack of your underwear made you even more sensitive. He called your name quietly. “Can I?” You nodded breathlessly. He bent closer to your skirt. Kuroo’s dark eyes flickered up at you from between your legs. “You said you don’t want my hand, didn’t you?” he smirked shortly.

Breath caught in your throat as Kuroo rolled up your skirt exposing you to cold air. Yet you shivered when _heat_ crashed on your wet folds as Kuroo’s lips kissed your most private parts. His hands spread you further. The Slytherin’s tongue lapped your flesh. Sucked. Licked. Kissed. Your breath was coming out in pants. The soft moans were encouraging him to continue.

Your hands drove into his messy hair stroking and grabbing the black locks. Your eyes involuntary closed as you tried to grasp the whole situation. His tongue circled your clit slightly increasing the pace. You felt uncomfortably hot. The noises he made were almost as sinful as yours. Your stomach was squeezing in pleasure. Kuroo nipped your clit making you look down at him.

Rich onyx orbs were watching you with lust and desire. Your fingers tugged his locks. His hum sending sparks to your core. You were unable to look away. Kuroo’s tongue dragged flat long way, kissing your skin above your wet crutch. You shivered as his breath tickled you. Kuroo’s lips slowly travelled back down till he was licking and sucking your clit anew. This time more urgently. Faster. Better.

“Tetsu,” you breathed.

As if you had commanded him he moved lower. Your eyes shortly met his. He licked and your eyes squeezed shut. His tongue slipped into your core. Kuroo’s tongue was slipping in and out with outrageous noises. His mouth was pressing closer trying to reach deeper, greedily devouring everything. His black locks melting under your fingertips as he had his head between your legs. The view was enough to make you crazy.

The increasing heat and tension in your lower part made you close your eyes and dip your head. Your hands stilled in his locks as you were trying not to push your crouch against his face. His hum against your oversensitive flesh made you moan his name. Kuroo’s speed increased and it felt better. So much more better. Your hands did brought him closer as you bent backwards laying on the bench. Your back arched. His fingers were digging into your thighs. Your head turned to side. Juicy sounds were rezoning from your core. The speed increased. The heat was unbearable. Your hips were rolling forward meeting with Kuroo’s face, lips, tongue. You moaned loudly and gritted your teeth.

Your orgasm was falling over the edge. Finally. Unfortunately. Your hips were bucking up. Kuroo hadn’t loosened the speed. Licking. Drinking. Sucking. You cried out lowly as he drove you past your orgasm, then slowed and gave your core a soft kiss.

The Slytherin gently took your fingers from his locks and placed them on your stomach. He closed your knees and stood up looking down at you. His dark orbs were darker than night, thin lips pulled into half smirk. Your breathing was harsh, chest raising and falling as your thoughts started to calm. Your blurry eyes never leaving his. Kuroo devilishly licked his lips, which were wet from your fluids. Your eyes widened. “Tetsurou,” you growled embarrassedly hiding your face behind your arms.

Kuroo laughed. “Hm, love you too, beautiful.” You didn’t see him move, only felt his hands on yours ankles after a short while. You flinched making the Slytherin chuckle. You sat up to see him pulling up your knickers. Your blush heaved as his eyes met yours. “Up you go,” Kuroo mused and you stood up for him to place the underwear back from where he had taken then a while ago. His fingers traced your butt last time before he fixed your skirt.

“W-what about you?” you muttered.

“Some other time, baby,” Kuroo took your hands and you glanced up. He gave you a kiss and a toothy smile. “I’ve wanted to try this for too long,” he whispered narrowing his eyes. He let himself smirk again seeing the never fading flush. Kuroo bent down to peck your lips.

“Are you sure?” you frowned. Kuroo seemed to be surprised. “I-I mean, it was meant to be **your** reward.”

“This is tempting,” mused Kuroo jokingly, then he kissed your forehead. “But soon will come Washijou and I don’t want to explain why I have locked potion class in the late afternoon.” Your eyes widened glancing toward the door. “Oh and about the reward, are you still free for the ball?” You shot your head up. “Would you like to join me?”

“You are unbelievable,” you giggled, smiling up at him. “Of course.”

“I am not only clever, handsome and awesome, but even unbelievable?” You punched his chest lightly.

“The best,” you grinned widely. Kuroo’s eyes shone brighter. “But if you leave again I won’t let it slip this easily,” you said half-jokingly.

A smile faded from his features. “That won’t happen.”

You grinned. “I love you, silly cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~ Betryal of the Association. Defensive spells. New family.
> 
> This was my very first attempt of writing anything related to smut, hopefully you liked it~! Please let me know what you think and if you wouldn't / would mind similar chapters in the future?


End file.
